Un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière
by ciliega
Summary: Kate a toutes les raisons d'être heureuse, et d'approfondir sa relation avec Castle. Pourtant son chemin reste encore semé d'embûches... Une autre version de la saison 5 qui tente d'appréhender de manière différente les difficultés du couple.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello ! Me revoilà avec la reprise d'une fiction oubliée au fond d'un vieux tiroir (comprenez dossier d'ordi^^) mais ça m'embête quand même de laisser quelque chose d'inachevé donc je vais tenter de développer davantage cette trame de la relation Beckett Castle._

_Ca fait bien un an que j'ai écrit ces premiers chapitres donc désolée si ça semble un peu dépassé. Et peut-être que certains d'entre vous auront déjà lu les deux premiers chapitres._

_Bon en tout cas je préviens :_

_-Cette fic parlera de la mise en couple du Caskett, des différentes étapes de leur relation (pour faire original hein ^^). _

_-Deuxio pour ceux qui auraient suivi « I'll get you back your mother » là ça n'aura strictement rien à voir : pas d'enquête compliquée, pas de choses impossibles mais ça implique aussi que cette fic sera bien moins structurée et appliquée (je n'ai pas 15 chap d'avance et moins de temps) _

_Voilà maintenant que je vous ai dégouté de la lecture vous pouvez y aller ! looool_

_En tout cas je compte sur vous pour me donner vos avis ! _

* * *

__**Chapitre 1 : Happy Birthday**

Kate ferma la salle d'interrogatoire et fit signe aux policiers d'emmener le suspect. A vrai dire, il n'était plus suspect mais coupable ! Une affaire sordide qu'elle avait envie d'oublier. Castle surprit son regard usé, fatigué et un air malicieux éclaira son visage. Il espérait que ce soir il la verrait sourire à nouveau.

Voyant Beckett occupée à taper son rapport, il rejoignit les gars près de la machine à café.

« _Eh bien sacrée affaire Castle_ fit Esposito tout en faisant couler le liquide noir.

-_Tu l'as dit._

_-Je n'ai qu'une envie_ répliqua Ryan _c'est de me détendre et d'oublier cette histoire. _

_-Justement il y a un match ce soir, vous voulez venir _? Proposa Esposito

-_Hep hep hep pas question! Pas ce soir !_ Intervint Castle

-_Pourquoi pas ce soir?_ S'étonnèrent en chœur les gars.

_-Quel jour sommes nous?_

_-Le 17 novembre _ répondit Ryan en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

_-Et ? _

Les deux collègues échangèrent un regard. Castle leva les yeux au ciel.

_« C'est l'anniversaire de Beckett! Comment avez vous pu oublier?_

_-Tout simplement parce qu'on ne l'a jamais su._

Rick lui lança un regard outré.

«_ Quoi_ ! répondit Esposito ! _Kate n'est pas du genre à amener un gâteau pour souffler les bougies_ !

-_Toi tu as prévu quelque chose._ Soupçonna Ryan.

_-Oh rien de très spécial mais je vais avoir besoin de vous... »_

_(…)_

_« Yo Beckett on a un meurtre_, annonça Esposito en prenant sa veste.

_-Déjà ?_ s'exclama Kate _Ils ne peuvent pas nous laisser tranquille après une affaire pareille, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de finir le rapport, ni même de manger ou de dormi_r.. ajouta-t-elle frustrée.

-_Hé oui on devrait demander aux tueurs de respecter un certain timing_ ajouta Ryan.

Kate plissa les yeux.

_« Bon on y va. Ou est Castle ?_

_-Je suis là_ « répondit l'intéressé en entrant dans la pièce.

Il se força à ne pas croiser le regard des gars pour ne pas se trahir.

Les deux acolytes prirent une voiture et Kate et Castle une autre. Ils foncèrent, sirène hurlante dans les rues de New York.

« _On les a perdus_ ! Râla Kate_. Et je ne connais pas l'adresse !_

_-Ryan me l'a envoyée par sms. Là prenez à gauche_. »

5 minutes plus tard elle se garait.

_« Mais ou c'est ? Il n'y a pas de périmètre de sécurité aucun flic, rien !_

_-Par là Beckett_. »

Ils remontèrent une ruelle et soudain Kate reconnut le quartier et surtout le bar devant lequel ils se trouvaient.

« _Mais qu'est ce que..._ ? » sa phrase en suspens elle se tourna vers Castle. Il affichait un sourire éclatant. Et elle comprit.

_« Castle... Il n'y a aucun meurtre n'est ce pas ?_

_-_ Joyeux anniversaire! » s'exclama l'écrivain d'un air si joyeux que Kate ne put retenir un sourire.

Fier comme un gosse, Castle ouvrit la porte du Old Haunt à Kate dans un geste chevaleresque.

_« Comment avez vous su ?_

_-Eh bien j'ai_.. bafouilla-t-il soudain penaud

_-Castle qu'avez vous fait_ ? demanda Kate en plissant les yeux d'un air suspicieux.

-_J'ai regardé dans votre dossier _ avoua-t-il.

-_Vous avez regardé mon dossier dans MON ordinateur sans mon autorisation?_ s'exclama-elle d'un air sévère.

-_Euh oui c'est à peu près ça_ bafouilla-t-il

-_C'est ben joué_ répliqua Kate d'un air malicieux ce qui le fit soupirer de soulagement.

A peine entrés, un air de joyeux anniversaire s'éleva dans le bar, le pianiste adressant un clin d'oeil à Castle. Kate sourit et ils allèrent s'installer dans un coin plus calme de la salle là ou étaient déjà assis Lanie Esposito ainsi que Ryan et Jenny. Il ne manquait que le capitaine ne put-elle s'empêcher de remarquer.

« _Vous m'avez bien eue j'avoue_ » dit-elle en s'asseyant.

_-C'était l'idée de Castle._

_-Comme toujours. »_

L'écrivain sourit, l'air ravi.

_« Je vais vous chercher à boire détective ?_

_-Laissez j'y vais. Une bière ?_

_-C'est parfait. »_

Pendant qu'elle attendait leurs consommations, un homme vint l'accoster.

_« Je vous offre un verre?_

_-Non merci_

_-Dommage._

Elle lui adressa un sourire poli.

_-Vous êtes avec quelqu'un c'est ça ?_

_-Non mais.._ Son regard se porta sur Castle.

_-Mais ?_

_-Enfin.. .. je ne suis pas disponible._

_-Bon.. tant pis alors, bonne soirée_ »

Elle acquiesça et ses yeux se fixèrent une nouvelle fois sur Castle. Elle l'avait caché autant que possible mais en entrant dans le bar, aux côtés de Castle, elle avait été submergée par une émotion qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis des lustres. Ils étaient là pour elle. Elle avait une famille.

Une douce chaleur avait pris possession de son corps en observant ses amis assis là qui l'accueillaient en souriant et l'écrivain qui la couvait d'un regard d'une telle puissance !

Encore une fois, il l'avait surprise, encore une fois il avait pensé à elle, pris soin d'elle. Jamais aucun homme ne s'était montré si persistant à vouloir simplement lui faire plaisir, jamais personne ne l'attendait comme il le faisait. Donc non Kate Beckett n'était disponible pour personne d'autre.

La voix de Lanie l'appelant la sortit de ses songes. Elle les rejoignit, les deux bières à la main. Elle s'assit près de Castle et Esposito proposa un toast :

_« A la meilleure détective de New York !_

_-Et à ses acolytes, ses trois acolytes_ précisa Kate en regardant Castle.

Il sourit : _A toi Kate,à tes 32 ans._ »

Ils trinquèrent les yeux dans les yeux.

Quelque chose était en train de se passer, elle ne savait pas quoi mais _se _sentait différente. Par exemple, pourquoi aujourd'hui remarquait-elle qu'autour de cette table ils étaient tous en couple sauf elle et Castle ? Pourquoi remarquait-elle que Rick la regardait les yeux brillants, emplis de tendresse et de bienveillance alors que d'habitude elle fuyait ce regard ? Elle regarda ses amis un par un et une vague d'émotion la submergea, elle se sentit exactement où elle devait être.

Deux heures plus tard, la joyeuse bande se sépara sur le trottoir, laissant Kate et Rick seuls.

Un silence s'était installé entre eux contrastant avec la soirée animée qu'ils venaient de passer.

Ca lui avait fait un bien fou. Elle se sentait mieux. Et ce, grâce à Castle encore. Elle en était profondément touchée et ne savait comment le remercier. Tandis qu'ils marchaient, elle le regarda du coin de l'oeil.

_« Castle pour ce soir... merci._

_-Avec plaisir détective... Et avouez que je suis fort pour jouer la comédie ! Vous pensiez que je ne savais pas faire hein! _

Elle rit. A vrai dire, oui ce matin elle avait espéré que lui, lui souhaiterait son anniversaire.

_-J'en suis très touchée.. vraiment._

_-Je me suis dit qu'après une enquête pareille ça ne pouvait que nous faire du bien à tous. Et vous aviez l'air heureux ce soir, insouciante... J'aime quand vous êtes ainsi, quand vous souriez comme ça. » _

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et frissonna. Il avait une telle façon de dire les choses ! De les ramener à l'intime ,à eux et à son dévouement envers elle qu'il lui prouvait chaque jour un peu plus. Elle savait...elle savait qu'il l'aimait.. Et Kate savourait plus que tout, ces petites attentions qui pouvaient sembler anodines. Elle frissonna une nouvelle fois en repensant aux trois mots qu'il lui avait soufflés dans le cimetière quand elle s'était effondrée.

La sentant troublée, il ne l'avait pas quittée du regard et se méprit sur les tremblements de son corps. Il s'arrêta, enleva sa veste et lui posa sur le dos.

_« Vous n'allez pas attraper froid le soir de votre anniversaire._ »

Il ajusta la veste de façon à ce qu'elle la couvre assez. Elle ne bougea pas.

« _Merci _» souffla-t-elle alors que le visage de Castle était si près du sien.

Kate n'avait pas froid. Elle aurait du lui dire que ce n'était pas la peine, elle aurait du lui dire que sa chair de poule n'avait rien à voir avec la température. Mais elle avait été incapable de d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, soudain paralysée. Son cœur battait un peu trop fort et Castle était un peu trop près d'elle.

Les mains toujours sur le col de la veste, il leva les yeux en sentant son souffle chaud contre ses lèvres : Irrégulier, affolé..

Inconsciemment il se rapprocha, leurs regards se connectèrent et restèrent soudés. Et l'étincelle en eux s'alluma.

Centimètre par centimètre il avança doucement son visage. Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il avait peur que Kate soit effrayée par ce vacarme. Le souffle court, il ne lâchait pas son regard.

La main de Castle vint se poser sur sa joue , la caressant du bout du doigt, arrachant un soupir à la jeune femme. Cette chaleur sur son visage, leur proximité et son souffle sur sa peau, ces sensations grisantes enflammèrent ses sens. Elle ferma les yeux pour s'abandonner à toutes les émotions qui l'envahissaient, et pour s'abandonner aux lèvres de Castle.

Posant sa main sur la sienne, elle réalisa qu'il tremblait. Elle rouvrit les yeux et plongea dans son regard. Son cœur manqua un battement. Tant d'émotions, d'envie, de crainte aussi dans les yeux de l'écrivain ! Il semblait si perdu, si indécis. Autant pour l'encourager que pour assouvir sa propre envie, elle glissa ses doigts gelés sur sa nuque et par ce geste Castle franchit les derniers centimètres et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Kate. Le baiser se fit très doux. Il goûta à ses lèvres avec une tendresse infinie. Puis il s'écarta de quelques centimètres et la dévora du regard. Elle avait les yeux clos, les lèvres entrouvertes comme dans l'attente d'un prochain baiser ce qu'il lui donna sans attendre. Il la serra davantage contre lui, lui entourant la taille tandis qu'elle passait son deuxième bras autour de son cou, s'accrochant à lui.

Ils finirent par se séparer à bout de souffle.. Son front posé contre le sien, il murmura :

_«Joyeux anniversaire Kate »  
_

* * *

_Je continue sur ma lancée ? ^^  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hé bien ! Je n'attendais pas tant de reviews ! Pour une fiction dont je ne suis pas particulièrement fière, j'en suis surprise .. mais ravie ! Merci ! Bon du coup, je vais m'y remettre à cette fic -) Pas le choix si vous êtes nombreux à m'encourager ^^. _

_Donc pour vous remercier je vous mettrai les suites assez rapidement !_

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

La porte de l'appartement de Kate Beckett s'ouvrit à la volée et se referma aussi sec. Son manteau atterrit sur le canapé ainsi et ses autres vêtements tombèrent, éparpillés le long du couloir menant à sa chambre. Elle déposa la montre de son père sur le commode et enfin nue, fila dans la salle de bains. L'eau brulante glissant sur son corps lui procura une délicieuse sensation de bien-être. La douche se transforma rapidement en bain et elle se laissa aller dans la baignoire. Fermant les yeux, elle plongea sa tête sous l'eau. Plus un bruit, un calme complet, apaisant. Pour faire le vide..

Dans sa tête les images se succédaient. La surprise, les rires de ses amis, le sourire de Castle, le visage de Castle si près du sien, les lèvres de Castle sur les siennes. Elle ne savait plus qui avait fait le premier pas mais ils l'avaient fait, tous les deux.

Kate ne put empêcher un sourire de venir étirer ses lèvres en repensant au regard incrédule qu'il avait posé sur elle quand elle avait quitté ses lèvres. Elle avait osé , enfin.

Tout était arrivé si vite ! Encore maintenant elle se demandait si c'était bien arrivé. Elle n'eut qu'à fermer les yeux pour sentir à nouveau goût de ses lèvres, de son odeur, de la chaleur de son corps, de ses mains sur ses hanches. Et de son sourire lorsqu'il avait fermé la portière. Un sourire heureux, plein de promesses.

En contraste avec le froid qui l'avait envahie quand il était parti, et du sentiment de panique qui l'avait étreint. Elle avait besoin de reprendre le contrôle et de calmer son cœur affolé.

C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouvait là sous l'eau coupée du monde. Un bain lui faisait toujours cet effet là, comme quand elle était enfant. Mais cette fois un seul bruit perceptible la fit demeurer dans la réalité : celui des battements de son cœur qui s'étaient accélérés à la seule pensée de ce moment précieux avec Castle. Elle vivait.. Elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi vivante depuis très longtemps..

(…)

Castle se réveilla le lendemain, un sourire aux lèvres. Il attendit d'être tout à fait réveillé pour crier victoire. Non il n'avait pas rêvé. La veille il avait bien posé embrassé Kate Beckett. Il se passa la main sur ses lèvres et sourit en pensant au nombre de fois où il avait fait ce geste depuis qu'il était revenu au loft. C'était sa mère qui le lui avait fait remarquer. Alexis s'était contentée de le regarder d'un air soupçonneux, trouvant ce sourire de gamin particulièrement lumineux.

Mais Rick n'avait rien dit. Il voulait garder ça pour lui, un secret bien trop précieux et trop récent pour être dévoilé. Il ferma les yeux se remémorant la scène encore et encore. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils avaient enfin avancé, d'un pas au moins. Même s'il sentait que Kate se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui, ce baiser était arrivé sans prévenir. Décidément il avait vraiment eu une idée de génie de lui faire cette petite surprise.

Il se leva et alla vite sous la douche, le froid le saisissant. Puis de sombres pensées vinrent entacher la bulle féerique dans laquelle il était depuis hier. Et si elle regrettait? Et si c'était juste un baiser de remerciement? Et si elle n'était pas encore prête ?

Tant de questions auxquelles il ne pourrait pas répondre ! Grr l'affaire étant résolue il n'avait aucune raison d'aller au commissariat tant qu'elle ne l'avait pas appelé ! Kate resterait sûrement chez elle aujourd'hui comme toujours après une enquête difficile. Bon ok.. Trouver une excuse pour aller la voir. Il avait beau se creuser la tête, il ne trouva pas de raison assez bonne pour se rendre à son appartement et ne pas passer pour celui qui ne peut déjà plus se passer d'elle. Il voulait lui laisser de l'espace du temps.. Mais bon dieu ce qu'elle lui manquait !

Finalement il sortit de la douche et décida d'aller calmer ses nerfs sur son livre. Il se devait de coucher sur le papier toute l'émotion qu'il n'arrivait pas à canaliser depuis hier, ceci à travers les personnages de Nikki et Rook bien entendu.

Finalement, il fut largement inspiré car lorsque Alexis rentra de l'école il était encore en train d'écrire.

_« Hey_

_-Alors inspiré ?_

_-Ça oui ! Mais j'arrête ! Et super papa va nous faire un super dîner !_

_-Je ne peux pas, je suis invitée à dîner._

_-Quoi ? Ma fille va au restaurant !_

_-Tout à fait! C'est une surprise d'Ashley. Et ta fille grandit je te rappelle_. »

Il grimaça et soudain une idée plus que séduisante germa dans son esprit. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et lui dit:

_« Je suis d'accord tu peux y aller »_

_-Je ne te demandais pas l'autorisation_ répliqua-t-elle mais il était déjà penché sur son Iphone. Et quand il avait ce truc dans les mains, inutile d'espérer l'en faire décrocher !

Il pianota sur le clavier, hésita et appuya sur envoi.

-_Et si on faisait les choses dans l'ordre_ ?-

Moins d'une minute, plus tard, son portable vibra. Message reçu. Kate Beckett.

_-C'est à dire_ ?-

Il changea Kate Beckett en Kate tout court et sourit à cette idée.

_-Je voudrais t'emmener à dîner-_

_-Un rendez-vous...-_

_-Exactement.-_

_-D'accord… _

_-Je passe te prendre à 20 h ? -_

_-Ne sois pas en retard-_

Castle se figea et un immense sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Il allait dîner avec Kate !

« _Yesss!_ S'exclama-t-en joignant le geste à la parole.

-_Eh bien ! Que nous vaut ce yes magistral_ ? Questionna Alexis

_Oups.._

_« Moi aussi je vais dîner ce soir ! _

_-Et on peut savoir avec qui?_ Demanda sa fille.

_-Non on ne peut pas_ répondit Rick, prenant un air mystérieux.

Alexis leva les yeux ciel. S'il pensait qu'elle n'avait pas compris! Et sa grand mère confirmera ses doutes lorsqu'elle le verra élégant au possible, quitter le loft semblant aussi heureux que nerveux.

Une seule femme était capable de le rendre ainsi et elle savait très bien laquelle.

(…)

Lorsque Kate Beckett ouvrit la porte à Richard Castle, il ne put s'empêcher de la dévorer des yeux. Elle portait une robe noire qui lui arrivait juste au dessus du genou. De fines bretelles, un arrondi pas trop échancré, un tissu soyeux qui mettait parfaitement en valeur son corps.. Elle était à tomber.

_« Tu es.. magnifique »_

Elle rougit : « _Merci _

_-C'est rare de te voir en robe »_

Elle roula des yeux.

_-Tu me vois aller au commissariat comme ça?_

_-Ca ne me dérangerait pas._

_-Ben voyons ! _

_-La robe que tu portais pour la première d__e Nikki Heat __celle-ci était renversante._ Déclara-t-il en prenant un air rêveur.

Elle rit.

-_Tu te souviens de chaque robe que j'ai portée ?_

_-Comme oublier ça !_

_-Vous êtes un charmeur Rick Castle_

_-Rick.. Intéressant. » _Conclut-il un large sourire aux lèvres

Elle rougit de plus belle. Puis elle attrapa son manteau et ils sortirent. Il fit tinter les clés de sa voiture, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_« Et ce soir c'est moi qui conduis détective !_

_-Es-tu sûr de savoir encore faire Castle ? »_

Il lui lança un regard noir qu'il tenta à la Beckett mais ce fut un échec. Elle se mit à rire.

Elle aimait leur relation. Leurs taquineries, leurs côtés rationnel irrationnel qui s'entrechoquaient, leurs façons qu'ils avaient de se comprendre en un regard..

Elle appréhendait cette sortie. Bien sûr, elle avait immédiatement accepté, emportée par l'élan nouveau que prenait dans relation, mais elle craignait que les choses ne changent entre ; qu'ils se mettent soudain à agir comme un couple. C'était souvent la raison pour laquelle elle se lassait des hommes. Jeu et séduction au début et une fois ensemble, ils ressemblaient au couple pépère où tout est acquis. Les hommes aimaient sa force, son indépendance ; cependant c'est justement cela qu'ils finissaient par lui reprocher.

Elle était comme ça, elle avait un caractère fort, elle dominait les échanges, était celle qui menait la relation. Avec Rick, c'était différent, il savait très bien renvoyer la balle. Et elle adorait ça.

Ils se connaissaient depuis 4 ans et le temps n'avait fait qu'accroître cette complicité, ce jeu entre eux : Le jeu du chat et la souris.. Sans savoir vraiment qui était le chat et qui était la souris, ils avaient fait monter la pression à son paroxysme.

En y regardant de près, il y avait eu cette étincelle dès le départ. Elle maitrisait tout mais lui était indomptable. Et même si jamais elle ne l'avouerait, elle avait été immédiatement séduite par cette impertinence. Et elle était sûre que si il était revenu, si elle était devenue sa muse, c'était aussi précisément parce qu'elle ne lui avait pas cédé.

Mais après ce soir peut-être que tout serait différent. Peut-être qu'ils allaient franchir un autre pas..

Elle l'espérait probablement autant qu'elle le redoutait. Qu'est ce qui allait l'emporter? Qu'en serait-il après cette soirée? Elle savait très bien que depuis le baiser les choses avaient changé.

La séduction bien que toujours présente était montée d'un cran. Comme si elle l'avait enfin autorisé à être aussi charmeur. Avant, elle lui aurait lancé un regard assassin ; aujourd'hui, elle rougissait.. Ce qui ne faisait que faire davantage craquer l'écrivain.

Il la tira de ses pensées en passant une main dans son dos. Ils étaient arrivés au restaurant. Rick avait choisi un petit endroit traditionnel, plutôt luxueux mais doté d'une décoration assez surprenante ce qui rendait tout de suite le lieu très chaleureux.

_« Si j'avais su qu'un jour tu accepterais de dîner avec moi._ » dit-il un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

Tiens il était passé définitivement au tutoiement observa Kate.

« _Il faut bien un début à tout_ » déclara Kate

Début elle avait dit début ?! s'enflamma Rick.

«_ Et_ _puis après toutes ces années, ce n'est qu'un sacrifice de plus_. rajouta-elle

_-Sacrifice ? »_

Elle rit devant son air offusqué et il finit par rire avec elle.

Le dîner s'acheva sans qu'aucun d'eux ne se soit réellement rendu compte du temps qui était passé. Ils avaient discuté de tout, des sujets les plus banals aux plus sérieux. Mais sans parler d'eux.; Il était encore trop tôt. Il l'avait faite rire, elle l'avait allumé. Comme d'habitude au final. Et elle aimait ça.

Elle sortit du restaurant, en riant, légèrement ivre. Joyeuse, lumineuse se disait Castle en la regardant. Il lui tendit son bras et elle s'accrocha à lui., plus que nécessaire, le faisant se tourner vers elle. Il contempla cette femme, si belle si fantastique qu'était Kate Keckett. Il replaça une mèche de ses cheveux et laissa sa main errer là entre sa joue et son cou. Elle ne riait plus et posa sa main sur son torse. Il la prit et la ramena à ses lèvres y déposant un baiser humide au creux de la paume. Puis leurs regards se joignirent se perdirent l'un dans l'autre et ils s'avancèrent d'un même mouvement pour retrouver la sensation qu'ils avaient expérimentée quelques jours auparavant. Peut être était-ce l'ambiance de la soirée, le vin, leurs rires, ou ce que représentait ce premier rendez vous, mais ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec les précédents. Il était plus intense, passionné, libéré de toute incertitude.

Le désir présent depuis probablement le jour de leur rencontre et jusqu'alors retenu se libéra enfin et se propagea en eux, brûlant et exigeant. Kate s'accrocha à Rick se collant complètement à son corps tandis qu'il la serrait contre lui, le torse entrant en collision avec la poitrine de Kate leurs deux cœurs affolés se faisant écho.

Pour la première fois il eut le loisir de la sentir pleinement à lui, corps et âme. Pour la première fois, le corps qu'il avait caressé seulement des yeux et fantasmé en secret s'offrait à ses mains qui voulaient en apprendre toutes les courbes.

Que c'était bon de serrer cette femme contre lui, que c'était bon de l'embrasser et de la toucher ! Il l'entendit gémir sous l'assaut de ses lèvres et intensifia leur baiser, mêlant sa langue à la sienne pour une interminable danse.

Ils s'enflammèrent alors , oubliant ou ils se trouvaient, en proie au désir qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre.

Finalement le toussotement d'un passant, trouvant probablement leur attitude indécente les interrompit. Ils prirent conscience de leurs vêtements froissés, de leurs cheveux décoiffés et se sourirent gênés. Ce n'était décidément pas l'endroit pour ça. Kate lui prit la main et l'entraina à la voiture. Elle prit le volant ce qui fit sourire Rick mais il ne dit rien. Il se contenta de la regarder pendant tout le trajet, un même sourire sur les lèvres. Qu'elle était belle pensa-t-il, qu'elle était désirable. Sa soif d'elle qui était montée en puissance tout à l'heure refit surface à la seule pensée qu'il allait faire l'amour avec elle. Il en rêvait depuis tellement longtemps. Elle surprit son regard, sur elle et rougit. Ses yeux assombris par le désir confirmèrent le fait qu'ils partageaient les mêmes pensées et les mêmes envies. Un frisson d'anticipation la parcourut. Cet homme lui faisait tant d'effet. Son esprit, son corps lui échappaient. Et ce soir ils allaient franchir le point de retour.

Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrête la voiture en bas de chez elle. Il sortit le premier et elle attendit quelques secondes pour calmer les battements de son cœur et réfléchir à la situation. Il était son collègue son meilleur ami et demain qu'arriverait-il lorsqu'il serait son amant?

Ce fut durant ces quelques secondes ou il n'était plus dans le même habitacle qu'elle que le mur s'érigea de nouveau, la peur se réinstallant dans le cœur de Kate. Sa gorge se serra et ses mains se mirent à trembler légèrement. Sa portière s'ouvrit tout à coup faisant place à un Castle rayonnant qui lui tendit la main. Elle lui rendit un sourire crispé qu'il ne remarqua pas. Lui tendant les clés de sa voiture elle se dirigea vers son immeuble, l'écrivain sur les talons.

Elle fit mine de chercher ses clés pour ne pas avoir à la regarder, elle ne voulait pas croiser ses yeux bleus, elle ne pouvait pas maintenant. Elle ne savait plus.. Tout était aller trop vite, trop fort, trop... elle ne savait pas vraiment. Quand enfin elle sortit les clés de son sac, ils étaient arrivés devant la porte de son immeuble.

Ce fut lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui qu'il remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas.

_« Kate ? »_

Elle mit un temps pour répondre, qui parut durer une éternité.

_« Bonne nuit Castle_ »

Puis en un éclair, elle tourna la clé dans la serrure et le temps que Castle ne comprenne ce qui se passait, la porte s'était déjà refermée, emportant Kate de l'autre côté.

* * *

_Vous vous en doutiez.. Cette fic n'est pas « la petite maison dans la prairie » lol. Le titre l'annonçait déjà : leur relation va connaître des hauts et des bas.. Ouais parce que sinon c'est même pô drôle !^^_

_Mais vous aimez quand même ?  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour à tous et bonnes vacances si vous l'êtes ( ce qui n'est malheureusement pas mon cas :(_

_Bref merci pour vos coms ! Bon ils sont un peu en baisse mais je suppose que c'est parce que j'ai laissé une fin un peu frustrante n'est ce pas ? Sachez en tout cas qu'avec moi, vous n'aurez pas de bisounours dégoulinant! lol déjà dans cette fic je trouve que c'est bien cheesy donc voilà j'espère que vous n'en aimerez pas moins cette histoire parce que franchement dans un monde où tout va bien pour nos deux héros, where is the fun ? :-) _

_Mais je vous rassure, il n'y aura pas que des pas en arrière ! ;-) Bonne lecture  
_

* * *

__**Chapitre 3**

Deux jours.. Deux jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vue qu'il n'avait pas entendu le son de sa voix. Il n'avait pas eu une seule nouvelle. Rick savait qu'elle avait pris peur, qu'elle doutait. Bien sûr que c'était un grand pas pour elle, pour eux !. Alors il voulait lui laisser du temps. Mais deux jours sans rien! C'était beaucoup trop long ! Surtout quand on passe chaque minute à se demander ce qui est allé de travers, ce qu'on a pu faire de mal..

Bordel il ne pouvait pas y avoir quelqu'un d'assassiné dans cette ville ! Et un truc assez gros pour qu'on le confie à Beckett ! Rumina Rick en faisant les cent pas dans son bureau.

Et voilà! Voilà qu'il recommençait à l'appeler Beckett. Très mauvais ça très mauvais !

(…...)

9h30 du matin... Castle avait passé la nuit à se retourner dans son lit, se réveillant sans cesse, l'esprit tourmenté. Il s'était finalement endormi vers 6h. Ainsi quand son téléphone sonna, il mit un certain temps à réaliser où il se trouvait. Il tendit le bras automatiquement sur l'appareil.

_« Hmm?_

_-Castle on a un meurtre »_

Rick Castle se redressa d'un coup, réalisant que la voix qui l'avait réveillé n'était pas n'importe quelle voix.

_« Castle?_

_-Oui oui je suis là._

_-… ok. Je vous envoie l'adresse. »_

Et elle raccrocha. Du Beckett tout craché : Concise et directe.

Rick était totalement réveillé désormais. Il fila sous la douche et 30 minutes plus tard, Katherine Beckett apparaissait dans son champ de vision. Comme chaque matin, quand il posait les yeux sur elle, son coeur se mit à battre un peu plus vite

Elle était là. C'est à la fois tellement rassurant et complètement terrifiant. Surtout aujourd'hui...

Il lui tendit son café et essaya par ce geste de capter son regard. Sans surprise, il ne le trouva pas. Elle fuyait.. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux retenant un soupir et elle pinça les lèvres en percevant son geste.

Lanie les observa tour à tour, fronçant légèrement les sourcils puis se recentra sur le corps.

«_ -Qui est ce ? _Demanda Castle.

_-Bryan Wells. Il était laveur de carreaux _expliqua Beckett. _On lui a tiré dessus alors qu'il remontait sur le toit. _

_-Ouch.. et il est mort avant ou après avoir atterri au sol ? _

_-Avant._

Beckett acquiesça puis se tourna vers Ryan et Esposito.

_« Alors vous avez trouvé quelque chose là haut ?_

_-Rien du tout. Pas le moindre indice laissé par le tueur. Mais apparemment une jeune fille a vu Bryan laver ses vitres ce matin._

_-Ok je l'interrogerai au commissariat.. Interrogez son patron, j'appelle les parents de la victime, on se retrouve là-bas. »_

Le trajet fut silencieux. Trop silencieux pensa Beckett. N'était-il pas censé se tourner vers elle et lui demander des explications? Ou bouder? Ou lui faire son regard de chien battu? Mais pas cet air faussement neutre et.. détaché! Comment pouvait-il être détaché? Elle l'avait foutu à la porte hier.. Enfin pas vraiment car elle ne l'avait pas laissé entrer du tout.. Mais bref !

Elle dut laisser échapper un soupir exaspéré car il se tourna vers elle, presque inquiet.

Elle sentit la frustration l'étreindre. Cet homme arriverait-il toujours à comprendre ses besoins? A mettre de la distance et attendre qu'elle revienne...sans lui forcer la main.

Et pourquoi ça la mettait tellement en colère tout d'un coup!

Ils arrivèrent au poste sans qu'elle n'eut trouvé de raison à ses réactions démesurées.

Rick observait Kate penchée sur le tableau blanc. Depuis ce matin, il la trouvait agitée. Il aurait voulu lire en elle, comprendre pourquoi elle avait réagi de la sorte hier.. Ce qu'il aurait voulu surtout c'est qu'elle s'explique d'elle même sans qu'il soit toujours celui qui demande des explications. Elle lui en devait et il lui en voulait de le laisser ainsi dans l'attente et l'angoisse.

L'arrivée d'une jeune femme la détourna de ses pensées. Après s'être installés dans la petite salle, celle-ci leur raconta que Bryan avait nettoyé ses carreaux était descendu à l'étage au dessous et était remonté soudainement en rappel.

Rick assistait à ces échanges sans émettre le moindre son. Il savait que son silence dérangeait Kate mais il n'en avait cure. Il voulait justement la faire réagir! Ils avaient passé toute la matinée sans les gars et elle n'avait toujours rien dit ! Un malaise certain pesait entre eux et lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls, aucun n'engagea le dialogue. Heureusement, les gars venaient dans leur direction.

_« Alors?_ S'exclama Beckett qui vint à leur rencontre

_-Rien de spécial, Bryan travaillait là depuis environ 6 mois. Sans incidents._

_-Et l'appartement en dessous de Mlle Lewin ? _

_-Là c'est intéressant. Devinez à qui il appartient ? _

_-Espo ce n'est pas le moment pour les devinettes._

Les deux flics échangèrent un regard. Il y avait un truc louche depuis ce matin.

_« Le guitariste de New Ship._

_-New Ship?_ Questionna Beckett.

_-Vous ne connaissez pas ? Ils commencent à être vraiment connus !_

_- Faut sortir Beckett ! _observa Ryan en riant.

Elle le fusilla du regard.

« _Bon ok_ conclut Beckett. _Regardez ce que vous pouvez trouver sur la victime sur ce guitariste et même Mlle lewin tiens. _Elle regarda sa montre. _Je vais voir si Lanie a commençé l'autopsie et après je passe voir cette fameuse star.. »_

Castle la suivit, toujours muet. Un silence pesant qui ne faisait qu'accentuer leur malaise. Hier soir, ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches et aujourd'hui la distance qui s'était installée entre eux était insupportable.

_Il y a clairement quelque chose qui cloche entre eux_, se dit Lanie confirmant ses pensées de ce matin.

_« Bon _dit-t-elle_ son corps est pas mal abimé mais j'ai réussi à déterminer la cause de la mort._

_-Et ?_ S'impatienta Kate.

_-Relax.. J'y viens. C'est définitivement la balle qui a causé la mort. Calibre 45. je l'ai envoyée au labo. »_

Castle resta un peu en retrait laissant Lanie exposer ses découvertes. Lorsqu'il vit Kate passer les portes battantes et Lanie se diriger vers le labo, il s'approcha du cadavre et lui murmura à l'oreille :

_« Je suis désolé.. Quand j'ai souhaité que quelqu'un soit assassiné c'était pas vraiment... t tu vois..et je voulais pas que ça tombe sur toi vieux.. vraiment désolé.. »_

La porte se rouvrit sur Lanie :

_« Qu'est ce que vous faites avec mon cadavre Castle?_

_-Rien.. je.. une petite discussion entre hommes c'est tout »._

Elle haussa les épaules et lui fit signe de dégager.

(…)

Kate était en train d'inscrire les dernières informations sur le tableau. Et lui restait là l'esprit dans la vague. Il se tenait en retrait, non assis sur sa chaise mais loin de Kate.

C'était comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Excepté le fait qu''ils semblaient s'éviter le plus possible. Il était fatigué.. Juste fatigué. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit à cause d'elle. Encore...Il décida de se faire un café et vit que Kate s'était levée pour s'en préparer un. Vérifiant que les détectives ne se trouvaient pas à proximité, Il s'approcha d'elle.

_« Kate »._

Elle se figea puis releva lentement la tête vers lui. Il ne venait pas parler de l'enquête.

_« Il faudrait peut-être que l'on parle je.._

Elle l'interrompit d'un geste de la main.

_-Ecoute.. ce.. c'est allé trop vite hier.. Tu comprends ?_

_-Tout ce que je comprends c'est que tu fuis... encore _conclut-il d'un ton amer.

_-Castle juste.. pas maintenant d'accord. Il y a une enquête à résoudre d'abord..Pas ici. »_

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça, elle avait été frustrée toute la matinée parce qu'il ne lui en parlait pas et maintenant qu'il le faisait, il l'agaçait.. N'avait-elle dit qu'elle était pleine de contradictions?

_-Ecoute Rick_ dit-elle en se radoucissant. _Là c'est le boulot d'accord ? Mais je te promets qu'on en discutera. »_

(...)

19h...

Ils n'avaient pas tellement avancé. Des dossiers étaient éparpilles partout sur la table, dossiers qui ne leur avaient pas appris grand chose d'ailleurs. Et leur entretien avec la star de New-Ship n'avait été qu'une discussion avec un camé persuadé qu'il était le roi du monde. Ils étaient épuisés. Une sonnerie leur fit lever les yeux des dossiers qu'ils se repassaient encore et encore.

_« Beckett »_

Kate raccrocha et se leva, contente de pourvoir enfin tendre ses muscles.

_« C'est Lanie, elle a fini l'autopsie, laissez tomber les dossiers, il n'y a rien de concluant. »_

Et sur ce, elle quitta la pièce.

Les gars poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Ils détestaient le côté paperasse de leur métier et fouiller des dossiers, étudier des chiffres, des noms pendant des heures pour au final ne rien trouver était particulièrement frustrant. Ils se mirent à tout rassembler. Quand ce fut fait, Rick resta accoudé à la fenêtre, le regard dans le vide.

_« Hey Castle ça va_ ? Demanda Ryan.

-_Ouais juste fatigué._

_-Oui idem. Dès que Beckett remonte, on rentre chez nous ! »_

Kate ne l'avait pas invité à le suivre. De toute façon, elle l'avait fui toute la journée alors une fois de plus... Il se sentait vide, épuisé. Tant par les émotions que par cette enquête qui ne menait à aucune piste. Il était tard et il avait envie de rentrer. Son regard se fixa sur la chaise de Kate. C'était peine perdue ce soir de discuter de ce qui s'était passé 3 jours plus tôt.

Une conversation sur le qui vive, au milieu d'un commissariat, pouvant être interrompue à tout moment par le retour des acolytes on ne peut plus curieux.. non merci.. Il méritait mieux que ça. Alors si elle le voulait, elle viendrait le chercher. Il enfila sa veste et partit sans regarder en arrière.

(….)

_« Alors du nouveau ? _Demanda Kate en arrivant à la morgue.

_-J'ai terminé l'autopsie. La balle provient d'un 9 mm._

_-C'est le calibre le plus répandu du pays ! Tu n'as pas un petit indice qui pourrait nous mener au tueur ?  
_

_-Non désolée, cette fois le tueur n'a laissé aucune trace._

Kate soupira de frustration. Lanie lui jeta un regard en coin et s'approcha de la détective.

_-Et toi ça va ?_

Kate se tourna vers Lanie, légèrement surprise.

_-Oui oui_

_-Non parce que._.._ J'ai eu comme l'impression d'un malaise entre toi et Castle._

_-Non tout va bien. _ Dit-elle un peu trop rapidement

_-Kate.. _ insista Lanie _si c'est ce qui t'inquiète je ne répéterai rien aux deux commères de service._

Kate se mordit la lèvre, hésitant. Devait-elle confier à sa meilleure amie ce qui la tourmentait ?

_« Ce n'est pas grand-chose. Tu sais j'étais un peu remontée contre lui à cause de l'erreur qu'il a commise ce matin._

_-Quoi quand il a touché aux affaires de la victime?_

Kate acquiesça mais sentait déjà au ton de Lanie qu'elle ne la croyait pas. Un silence s'installa pendant lequel Kate sentit le regard lourd de reproche que lui adressait Lanie.

Celle-ci n'était pas stupide. Ces derniers temps, elle sentait bien que quelque chose était différent entre Castle et Beckett. Il y avait un petit plus entre eux, comme quelque chose d'intime. Peut-être que l'écrivain s'était enfin décidé à tenter sa chance ? Or, si la situation était tendue entre eux, ça ne pouvait être que parce que Kate ne l'avait pas laissé faire. Comme toujours.

Lanie poussa un soupir exaspéré et sentit Kate se tendre. _Bon dieu quand allait-elle ouvrir les yeux ! Que pouvait-elle faire pour la faire réagir !_

_« Et s'il__ partait ? _lança-t-elle tout à coup

_-Quoi ?_ demanda Kate en fronçant les sourcils.

_-Si Castle quittait le commissariat tu réagirais comment ?_

Le ventre de Kate se tordit à cette simple idée.

_« Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?_ interrogea-t-elle froidement.

_-Tu te rappelles ce que tu as ressenti quand il est parti aux Hamptons avec son ex femme ?_

Kate serra les dents au souvenir et dévisagea sa meilleure amie les sourcils froncés.

«_ Lanie où tu veux en venir _ ? Dit-elle d'une voix sèche. Lanie savait quelle gifle elle avait reçue ce soir là, pourquoi remuer le couteau dans la plaie !

_-Ecoute je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre vous et si un jour tu veux m'en parler, tu sais que je serai là pour t'écouter. Cependant, j'ai vu la tête de Castle aujourd'hui. Il a l'air blessé, abattu et je ne crois que tu y sois étrangère Kate. _

_-Quel rapport avec cet été là ? _

_-Rick a invité Gina parce que tu as refusé de partir avec lui .._

_-Je..._

_-Oui je sais_ coupa Lanie,_ tu as changé d'avis ensuite mais il ne l'a jamais su ça ! Mais ce que je veux dire c'est que Castle a trouvé une autre femme parce que tu l'as rejeté. Et je ne voudrais pas que ça se reproduise c'est tout._

_-Je dois prendre ça comme une mise en garde ?_

_-On peut dire ça._

Kate se détourna. Elle était en colère contre Lanie. Par le fait qu'elle évoque cet épisode douloureux, par le fait qu'elle lui fasse la leçon et.. parce qu'elle avait raison. Comme toujours.. Mais jamais elle ne l'admettrait.

« _C'était une autre époque_ déclara-t-elle d'un ton sec signifiant ainsi que la discussion était close.

Elle poussa les portes battantes, d'un geste brusque, visiblement énervée. Lanie avait fait remonter des choses en elle qu'elle aurait voulu oublier.. Son amie savait parfaitement comment faire réagir Kate quitte à la provoquer. Comment faisait-elle pour mettre exactement le doigt sur ce qui la tourmentait sans même ne rien savoir de ce qui s'était passé la veille ?

Et s'il la quittait ? Et s'il partait avec une autre parce qu'elle agissait comme une imbécile ?

* * *

_Reviews quand même ? ^^_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey ! merci pour vos commentaires ! ce n'est pas tant le nombre qui m'intéresse mais le contenu ! Qui m'ont bien plu donc merci ! j'aime les reviews un peu détaillées ! :-) continuez surtout !  
_

_Alors par contre JE PREVIENS ma fic passe en CATEGORIE M pour la fin de ce chapitre et le suivant. Donc les plus jeunes on fait demi-tour au dernier paragraphe !_

_Bon du coup, vous vous en doutez les choses vont plutôt bien tourner entre nos deux héros ! Ca ça mérite des com' non ? ;-)  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Sauter le pas.**

Quand Kate remonta de la morgue, elle s'étonna de ne pas le voir sur sa chaise habituelle près de son bureau. Posant une main lasse sur son front elle se dirigea vers la machine à café. Pas de Castle non plus. Elle vérifia le couloir et les salles alentours sans plus de succès. Mais où était-il ?

Elle hésita triturant son téléphone dans sa main puis se décida à envoyer un message.

_-Tu es parti ?-_

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

_-Je ne vais pas passer ma vie à t'attendre Kate..._

Instantanément, ces mots la glacèrent et lui rappelèrent ceux prononcés par Lanie. Cette douleur s'éveilla au creux du ventre, une torsion qui était devenue familière depuis quelques années. La peur.. la peur s'insinuait en elle à nouveau mais cette fois sous une autre forme. Celle de le perdre. Elle l'avait déjà ressentie et avait commis l'erreur de ne pas le retenir, elle ne voulait pas revivre ça. Il avait dit always..

_« Tu veux passer ? _

_-Maintenant ?_

_-Oui. Je sais que je te dois des explications._

_-Je le crois aussi. _

Kate attrapa sa veste et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche. Alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient sur elle, elle inspira profondément. Ce soir, elle allait avoir une discussion sérieuse avec Rick Castle.

Elle se sentait perdue. Pourquoi était-ce si dur de passer la pas? De toute façon se satisferait-elle de cette relation de partenaires encore longtemps? Il était certain que non alors pourquoi ne pas se jeter à l'eau là maintenant ?

Elle avait comme l'impression qu'on lui passait la corde au cou. C'était étrange mais ça l'oppressait. Elle avait toujours fait ce qu'elle voulait, elle avait eu des petits amis oui mais toujours de passage.

Avec Rick elle savait très bien que ça allait être différent. Ils allaient s'engager vraiment.. Et ça marcherait, elle en était certaine. Ils se connaissaient, ils avaient vécu le pire ensemble, ils étaient passionnés par leur job et partageaient même cette passion. Ils partageaient tout à vrai dire, leurs quotidiens, leurs doutes. Se mettre avec lui était comme l'étape finale..évidente..

En réalité elle avait autant peur du fait que ça ne marche pas et que son monde s'effondre que peur que ça marche et qu'ils passent leurs vies ensemble...

Passer ses journées avec Rick, ses soirées, ses week-end. Avoir Rick dans l'intimité, chaque jour à ses côtés faire partie de sa vie, de sa famille.. ca ne pouvait pas être si terrible.. Plus qu'agréable même! Alors de quoi avait-elle peur? De finir sa vie avec Rick ? Que ce soit le bon ? N'était-ce pas ce dont tout le monde rêvait ?

Le fait est que s'engager avec ce genre de personne ne se fait pas à la légère. Etait-elle prête à abandonner son indépendance ce qui en un sens constituait sa force et à s'engager pour la vie avec lui?

Il fallait juste qu'ils y aillent doucement. Pas à pas..

Voilà elle avait besoin d'étapes, il fallait qu'elle contrôle les choses, qu'elle sache où elle allait.

Ils voulaient être ensemble c'était censé être simple comme disait Lanie..

(…...)

Rck claqua la porte de chez lui. Nerveux, il descendit précipitamment les escaliers et sortit dans le froid de New York. Resserrant son écharpe il se prépara mentalement à la discussion qu'il allait avoir avec Kate Beckett.

Il n'aurait peut être pas du la pousser. Ou l'embrasser, ou bouder..

Mais il n'en pouvait tellement plus d'attendre.. De la voir là tous les jours sans pouvoir la toucher sans pouvoir être... plus.

Et là il allait la perdre. Bien joué Castle ! Quand elle lui avait annoncé qu'ils allaient parler, il ne lui avait pas fallu plus de dix secondes pour comprendre..

Elle lui dirait que c'était une erreur, qu'ils allaient trop vite, qu'elle n'était pas prête. Voilà..

Et après ? Elle voulait qu'ils restent amis, partenaires.. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait plus, il fallait qu'il lui explique.. qu'elle comprenne. Ils ne pouvaient plus continuer comme ça.

Rick en avait assez de se faire mener par le bout du nez, assez de lui courir après pour ne rien avoir en retour.

Il frappa deux coups timides et elle vint lui ouvrir. Leurs regards se croisèrent, s'allumant brièvement avant de sentir l'angoisse renaître.

Après l'avoir fait asseoir sur le canapé, servi un verre de vin, elle ne savait toujours pas quoi dire..Au bout d'un long silence gênant, ils ouvrirent la bouche en même temps, scellés par une vieille habitude.

« _Kate_

_-Rick »_

_- A propos de hier soir..._

_-je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris._

_-Non j'aurais du ...  
_

_-j'ai été stupide ...  
_

_-Je ne veux pas que tu croies que.. je voulais profiter de la situation, je me suis juste laissé un peu aller et je ne suis pas comme ça, plus comme ça, pas avec toi._

_-Rick.. j'en avais envie aussi.._

Il releva les yeux, surpris.

« _Vraiment?_

_-Vraiment.. _ acquiesça-t-elle avec un sourire rassurant. _Mais je sais aussi qu'avec toi, je ne veux pas faire les mêmes erreurs. Après tout ce que nous avons construit ces dernières années, je ne veux pas tout gâcher tu comprends _

Il acquiesça, et sembla perdu un moment dans ses pensées.

« Tu_ sais moi aussi ça me fait peur._ Lui confia-t-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

_« Je veux dire, c'est ce que je veux, c'est évident mais... les choses n'ont jamais été faciles entre nous.. j'ai déjà échoué deux fois. Et avec toi, j'aimerais que cela soit différent._

Elle lui prit la main émue et soulagée à la fois qu'ils connaissent les mêmes craintes.

Il continua cependant :

«_ Mais tu ne peux pas me demander ça Kate... »_

Rick eut soudain l'air grave et elle lâcha sa main, appréhendant la suite.

-_C'est à dire ?_

_-Toi et moi.. faire semblant.._

Elle ne répondit pas, attendant la suite le souffle court.

_« Tu te rappelles quand tu m'as demandé ce que nous étions? Nous ne sommes pas collègues nous ne sommes pas amis, nous ne sommes pas partenaires.. enfin si mais pas pour moi. Moi.. je veux.. je veux plus et je n'en peux plus de devoir le cacher, je n'en peux plus d'attendre.. je n'en peux plus d'arriver tous les matins le sourire aux lèvres et de me contenter de miettes de toi._

Comme elle ne disait toujours rien, il continua.

_« On s'est embrassés et c'était.. Merveilleux. Je ne peux plus reculer après ça, tu as ouvert la vanne et je ne peux plus la refermer, j'ai besoin de toi Kate...Et je sais plus quoi faire, je ne sais plus comment c'était avant..tu comprends?_

Elle hocha lentement la tête, touchée. Cet homme là l'aimait et même si elle l'avait deviné puis entendu de vive voix, là à cet instant précis cela la frappa de plein fouet. Et au final qu'est ce qui importait plus que le fait qu'il l'aimait ?

_« Je ne veux pas revenir en arrière_ déclara-elle les yeux dans les siens.

Un sourire éclatant éclaira le visage de Rick et elle sourit à son tour.

«_ Vraiment donc tu.._

_-Je ne fuis pas Rick, laisse moi un peu de temps d'accord. On y va doucement._

_On y va doucement_ conclut-il trop heureux d'y aller tout court, avec elle.

(…)

Ils avaient dîné chez elle et étaient maintenant installés sur son canapé. Rick parlait tout seul depuis environ 10 minutes et elle n'avait pas écouté un seul mot. Il semblait ne pas s'en être rendu compte car il continuait de lui expliquer l'idée de génie qu'il avait eue pour son prochain Nikki Heat. Il s'agitait comme un gamin, parlait avec ses mains et il avait cette lueur dans le regard... Elle adorait ce regard.. Ses yeux pétillaient, il semblait heureux. Etait-ce elle qui le rendait heureux?

La main de Rick sur son bras la tira de ses songes.

-_Quoi ?_

_-Kate tu me regardes un sourire aux lèvres l'air.._

_-Idiot?_

-_j'allais dire rêveur._

_-Mouais.. Bon tu disais ?_

_-Tu m'écoutais vraiment?_

_-Mais oui_

_-Alors alors je pensais... Si Nikki retrouve sur le train et que le wagon à l'opposé explose à ton avis combien de..._

Mais elle n'écoutait toujours pas. Son regard était fixé sur ses lèvres qu'elle mourrait d'envie d'embrasser. En baissant un peu les yeux, elle vit que les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise étaient défaits et elle pouvait apercevoir sa peau qui paraissait si douce… Une vague de désir monta en elle.

_« Kate? »_

Elle lui faisait vraiment peur là. Elle le fixait, l'air concentré sur lui et en même temps complètement ailleurs. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées et sa respiration saccadée.

_« Kate »_

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il prononce son prénom de cette façon !

Il posa une main sur son épaule et se pencha vers elle.

Et soudain, contre toute attente, elle agrippa le cou de Castle et fondit sur ses lèvres. Hébété, il ne lui rendit pas son baiser. Elle recula, interdite et ils se regardèrent.

Ces deux là n'arriveraient-ils donc jamais à être synchrones ?

(…...)

Kate se sentant complètement idiote se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers la cuisine

Mais soudain un bras puissant la retint et elle se retrouva contre le torse de Castle, fermement collée à lui. Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

Il colla ses lèvres aux siennes. Surprise du retournement de situation, Kate se reprit cependant très vite face à la fougue de l'écrivain. Il passa la barrière de ses lèvres et alla retrouver le goût de sa bouche. Leurs langues se caressèrent encore et encore. A bout de souffle, il chercha d'autres endroits à explorer et elle s'arqua quand elle sentit ses lèvres dans son cou. Les mains dans ses cheveux, elle se focalisait sur les vagues de plaisir qui se propageaient en elle. Puis bien vite, son propre appétit prit le dessus. Elle aussi avait envie de toucher, de gouter, de mordre...

Elle recula échappant à l'écrivain et il grogna de mécontentement. Elle passa ses mains sous les vêtements de Castle et explora la peau chaude du bout des doigts. Alors qu'elle défaisait les premiers boutons de sa chemise, les doutes revinrent le tirailler.

Est ce qu'ils allaient le faire la maintenant? Est-ce qu'elle était prête ? Est ce que ça n'était pas une erreur ?

Oh mais _shut up _! pensa—il presque tout haut. D'un geste, il ramena le visage de Kate contre le sien et l'embrassa avec fougue. Il l'entendit gémir et sans rompre le baiser il la fit reculer jusqu'au dossier du canapé la maintenant prisonnière. Oh mais elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. L'ardeur de l'écrivain l'électrisant, ils passèrent à une vitesse supérieure. En deux secondes, sa chemise et sa tunique volèrent dans la pièce. Elle commença à défaire la ceinture de Castle tandis qu'il repartait explorer son cou, descendant sur les nouvelles zones à découvert laissant sa langue trouver d'elle même les endroits sensibles.

Elle avait chaud, elle avait envie, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur cette foutue ceinture. D'un geste vif elle le retourna et tira d'un coup sec sur la ceinture. Puis attrapant l'autre extrémité, elle la passa d'un mouvement rapide autour du cou de l'écrivain et l'entraina à sa suite . Surpris, il lui lança un regard aguicheur qui ne fit que l'exciter davantage.

Mais alors qu'ils allaient passer la porte de la chambre, il la plaqua contre celle-ci et la souleva légèrement. Surprise, elle s'agrippa à lui et rétablit son équilibre tout en lui mordant l'épaule

Alors qu'il étouffait un grognement de douleur, elle resserra ses jambes autour de sa taille sentant maintenant tout à fait l'érection de l'écrivain. Elle ondula des hanches ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer le phénomène. Rick attrapa ses fesses et rapprocha leurs corps au possible. Kate se sentit défaillir. Etait-il possible qu'il ait autant envie d'elle qu'elle de lui?

Il avait désespérément envie d'elle.. Il ressentait le besoin urgent de s'approprier ce corps avant qu'il ne lui échappe. Il se baissa, embrassa son ventre plat, s'attarda sur la poitrine. Sa langue titilla la peau tendre en appréciant la douceur et le goût et remonta dans le cou.. Puis il continua l'exploration de sa peau découverte jusqu'à son bras, vint poser de tendres baisers dans le creux du coude. Il saisit sa main, en embrassa chaque doigt avec douceur et ancra ses yeux dans les siens.

Il chercha dans ce regard de velours, un signe, un sentiment n'importe quoi qui lui diraient de continuer. Ou d'arrêter...

* * *

_Alors à votre avis, un pas en avant ou en arrière cette fois ?_


	5. Chapter 5

_Bon pour une fois, je n'ai pas fait la sadique. Je vous livre même un type de scènes que je n'ai franchement pas l'habitude d'écrire. J'espère que ça vous conviendra. _

_Donc attention M pour cette suite !  
_

_Et merci pour vos encouragements ! (qui en ce moment font vraiment du bien !)  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

...

Émue, elle le regarda et elle sut. Elle sut qu'elle était prête à franchir ce cap avec lui. Kate était consciente qu'il s'agissait d'un point de non retour mais elle n'avait plus envie de revenir en arrière.. Elle lui sourit avec tendresse, alors que ses yeux bleus brillaient d'un éclat qui lui était jusque là inconnu. Il lui rendit son sourire, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, y faisant défiler toute une myriade de couleurs plus éclatantes les unes que les autres.. Ils s'aimaient.

L'emportant au bord du lit il la déposa lentement sur les draps et à peine eut-elle un point d'appui qu'elle reprenait déjà possession de ses lèvres, conquérante. Les derniers doutes envolés, la passion les dévora, leurs corps se réclamant l'un de l'autre.

Rick la renversa doucement sur le matelas et la suivit dans son mouvement. Elle se laissa faire, ne le quittant pas des yeux.

Ainsi dans la pénombre de la chambre avec comme seul éclairage, les lumières dansantes de la ville, il paraissant presque effrayant. Les cheveux ébouriffés, ce désir brûlant dans les yeux et cette force qui émanait de lui la fascinèrent. Elle le regarda s'avancer au dessus d'elle tel un prédateur et des frissons la parcoururent . Ce soir, elle serait sa proie.

La main de Castle glissa le long de la peau lisse de son estomac, remonta passa entre ses seins et caressa la peau tendre de son cou avant de se poser sur le joue de Kate.

_« Kate, je... »_

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, ne trouvant pas les adjectifs adéquats pour rendre hommage à ce qu'il avait là sous les yeux.

_« M. l'écrivain est à court de mot?_ » le taquina-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, il l'embrassa se collant parfaitement à ce corps de déesse. Avait-elle seulement une idée de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. A vrai dire, oui, elle en avait une petite idée, le désir de son écrivain se faisant sérieusement ressentir de minute en minute.

Elle bascula Rick sur le dos et s'assit à califourchon sur lui. Avec des doigts experts, elle déboutonna son pantalon, tout à fait consciente des effleurements qu'elle lui infligeait. Il la tira vers lui et promena ses mains dans son dos, caressant sa peau et descendant sur les fesses la soutenant contre lui. Puis ses mains achevèrent leur sensuelle quête sur les hanches et enfin les cuisses ou elles demeurèrent, lui prodiguant les mêmes « innocents » effleurements. Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa emprisonnant ses mains au dessus de sa tête pour l'empêcher de continuer ses délicieuses caresses. Elle voulait garder le contrôle, elle voulait jouer et l'écrivain commençait sérieusement à lui faire perdre la tête. Il serra leurs mains entrelacées et l'embrassa de toute la force dont il était capable. Leurs langues s'engagèrent dans un duel sans fin, s'explorant, se caressant. Ce fut Kate qui perdit la première. A bout de souffle, elle se recula. Il ne lui laissa aucun répit. Il plongea sur sa gorge et elle tendit le cou, l'offrant complètement à son partenaire.

Elle parsema son torse de petits baisers mouillés, ses mains sur l'estomac, appréciant chaque muscle de son corps. Il grogna quand elle mordit son téton un peu trop fort. Une main sur ses cheveux et l'autre sur sa nuque il ferma les yeux profitant de la sensation de ses lèvres sur sa peau. Quand elle fut satisfaite de son exploration, elle se redressa et l'observa. Qu'il était beau.. Il rouvrit les yeux et ils se dévisagèrent simplement.

Rick porta ses doigts à sa bouche et les embrassa tendrement. Il tendit le cou pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes mais elle recula, joueuse. Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur ses lèvres qu'elle lui laissa finalement embrasser. Puis les mains d'homme grimpèrent dans son dos et dégrafèrent le soutien gorge. Rick fit glisser lentement les bretelles, le regard de Kate ne le quittant pas.

Il la contempla quelques secondes et elle le fit rouler sur le lit. Rick en avait le souffle coupé. La vision de Kate dans la pénombre penchée sur lui presque nue le fit chavirer. Son désir redoubla d'intensité et face à ce regard elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. N'en pouvant plus, ce dernier geste le rendant plus fou que jamais, il l'embrassa avec passion.

Il la saisit par les hanches pour la rapprocher un maximum de lui recommençant la promenade langoureuse de sa langue dans son cou. Ses mains remontèrent sur son ventre plat entre pour ensuite délicatement toucher ses seins du bout du doigt, en suivant les contours. Elle gémit sous la caresse et il intensifia la pression de sa paume sur sa poitrine, l'excitant davantage. Puis abandonnant son cou, il se redressa et entreprit de leur faire subir les mêmes tortures avec la langue. Elle se colla alors un maximum contre lui, totalement à sa merci. Qu'est ce que c'était bon parfois de ne pas avoir le contrôle..

Il n'en pouvait plus, là ce n'était pas du désir c'était du feu qui se propageait en lui. Les mains plaquées sur les fesses de sa partenaire, passées sous le tissu, tirèrent encore Kate contre lui, lui faisant sentir sa torture.

Elle l'embrassa rapidement et le plaqua sur le lit. Elle attrapa les rebords de son pantalon et il leva les fesses pour le faire descendre. Manœuvre qui s'annonça compliquée étant donné l'étendue de son désir. Finalement il la renversa sur le côté, glissa au bout du lit, et les jambes à terre fit descendre son pantalon et boxer qu'il trouva plus étroit que jamais. Puis nu, il se tourna vers Kate qui n'avait rien perdu du spectacle. Il s'agenouilla et déposa de doux baisers le long de sa jambe remontant dangereusement à l'intérieur de la cuisse. Puis verrouillant son regard au sien, il attrapa les rebords du shorty en dentelle attendant l'autorisation de lui retirer. Ce fut d'elle qui tira ses mains vers le bas avec empressement. Il le descendit cependant très lentement, embrassant sa peau au rythme de sa descente sensuelle. Elle gémit de frustration. Il vient enfin se rallonger sur elle et la sensation de leurs corps nus l'un contre l'autre les électrisa. Et la température grimpa d'encore quelques degrés.

Et ce regard ! Mon dieu se disait Kate, que de tendresse, que d'amour dans ses yeux ! Se pouvait-il qu'elle soit la 7ème merveille du monde pour qu'il la regarde ainsi ! Jamais aucun homme ne lui avait fait ressentir ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment.

Et elle voulait s'y abandonner sans réserves. Tout ce qu'elle voulait maintenant c'était s'unir à lui .Complètement. Corps et âme. Et lui, il attendait. Comme toujours.

_« Fais-moi l'amour Rick » _souffla-t-elle.

Il sonda son regard et l'embrassa avec une tendresse qui la fit encore une fois défaillir. Alors tout doucement il entra en elle. Ils fermèrent les yeux sous la force à la fois du geste et du désir. Ancrés l'un en l'autre, ils échangèrent un autre regard enflammé. Rick noua ses doigts aux siens et ils commencèrent à onduler ensemble, d'un rythme lent et profond. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Mais très vite, Kate demanda de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Elle libéra ses mains et attrapa son cou, se collant plus à lui. Tremblant, il l'embrassa maladroitement et elle planta ses ongles dans son dos le poussant à accélérer. Elle sentait ce feu au creux de son ventre qui grandissait à toute vitesse. Rick n'était pas en reste. Si elle continuait comme ça, il allait exploser d'un moment à l'autre.

Leurs peaux se collaient et se décollaient sans relâche, leurs sueurs se mélangeaient, leurs langues traçaient des sillons sur chaque bout de corps qu'elles trouvaient. Les gémissements se firent plus sonores, les battements de coeur plus rapides, les corps plus tendus. Ils approchaient du moment. Ils voulaient résister mais 4 ans à se tourner autour eurent raison de leur volonté.

Kate n'avait plus conscience de rien sinon de leurs deux corps unis. Elle sentait l'orgasme arriver inexorablement, irradiant tout sur son passage. Son corps se tendit au maximum et Rick la regarda jouir ce qui lui déclencha son propre orgasme. Leurs corps tremblèrent ensemble, unis dans un moment de pure béatitude. Il s'écroula sur elle le visage dans son cou et elle l'entoura de ses bras. Il resta en elle, le temps de calmer sa respiration. Puis il s'écarta et se tourna vers Kate. Leurs yeux pétillants de bonheur se rencontrèrent, unis par un lien indéfectible. Ils se sourirent émergeant peu à peu des délices de volupté dans lesquels ils s'étaient plongés l'un et l'autre.

_« Wah_ murmura-t-il le souffle encore court _c'était..._

_-Fantastique._. acheva-t-elle

Rick étendit les bras tournant sa tête vers le plafond

-_Ça doit être la frustration de toutes ces années_. Dit-il malicieux

Elle rit et se pelotonna contre lui.

_« Et tu sais ce que ça veut dire? _demanda-t-elle-elle d'une voix suave en lui mordillant le lobe d'oreille.

_-Dis moi _murmura-t-il en cherchant à embrasser sa peau.

_-Qu'on a quatre ans à rattraper » _

Il sourit mais déjà les lèvres de Kate s'écrasaient contre les siennes, son corps passant au dessus du sien.

Il y eu plusieurs rounds cette nuit là, 1, 2, 3, 4.. Jusqu'à ce que Rick demande grâce..Alors qu'il enroulait tendrement ses cheveux entre ses doigts et lui murmurait des mots doux sans suite au creux de l'oreille, elle s'endormit, épuisée par cette épopée amoureuse. Il ferma les yeux à son tour, le nez au creux de son cou, et ne s'endormit que lorsqu'il fut suffisamment shooté à l'odeur de cerise.

(…...)

Rick se réveilla le premier.. Il n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qu'elle était là, Elle, enfin.. Il pouvait sentir sa présence la chaleur de son corps, le souffle régulier de sa respiration et son odeur, mon dieu son odeur.. Prudemment, comme s'il avait peur que tout ceci ne soit qu'un magnifique rêve, il ouvrit les paupières et son cœur s'emballa.

Kate Beckett «était là dans son lit. Le visage paisible, elle dormait profondément. Elle semblait si sereine, comme débarrassée de toutes ses barrières qu'elle s'était construites et qui autrefois la cachaient du reste du monde. Elle était comme transformée, mise à nu. Ce jeu de mots le fit rire :. Naked Heat. Oui elle était bien nue dans son lit, mise à nu avec lui. Il resserra son étreinte. Elle grogna et tourna sa tête de l'autre côté. Elle devait en avoir assez d'être dévorée du regard ainsi.. adorée.. Il effleura sa peau de sa main caressant du bout des doigts ce bonheur qu'il avait désormais le droit de toucher, d'embrasser. Il y dessina diverses formes abstraites qui la firent frissonner.

Rick jeta un oeil au réveil et jugea qu'il était bien trop tôt pour se lever. Il se retourna vers elle et passa son bras sous la couette, sa main venant se coller au bas de son dos, la rapprochant de lui, leurs visages se touchant presque. Il l'observa encore et encore et jetant un œil à leurs corps enlacés et lui murmura un je t'aime empli de tendresse. Pour toute réponse, il eut droit à un soupir.

«_ Ouais ne fais pas semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu celui-là »_ grommela-t-il à voix haute. Il rit tout seul et laissa reposer sa tête tout contre elle sur l'oreiller qu'ils partageaient. Ils allaient partager tant de choses désormais, il pourrait lui dire tant d'autres je t'aime auxquels elle pourrait répondre.

Une bouffée d'espoir l'envahit et c'est sur cette note confiante... qu'il s'endormit. Oui Richard Castle était un homme heureux.

(….)

Il fut réveillé peu de temps après (trop peu de temps après) par le bruit d'un téléphone qui n'était pas le sien et dont la sonnerie était affreusement stridente pour un matin. Il enfonça l'oreiller sur sa tête espérant ainsi faire taire ce brutal réveil. Il sentit Kate bouger contre lui et sa voix résonna dans la pièce, nette et claire comme si elle était déjà réveillée depuis un bon moment et non pas endormie depuis quelques heures à peine.

_« Beckett »_

Il enfonça davantage l'oreiller sur sa tête priant pour que les criminels aient laissé New-York en paix cette nuit.

_« Ok j'arrive tout de suite _» dit-elle en raccrochant

_-__Oh n__on je veux rester au lit._ Grogna-t-il l'entourant de son bras.

Elle se dégagea.

_« Allez Castle je dois y aller, les gars sont déjà en route._

_-Castle? Il me semble que cette nuit c'était plutôt Rick _dit-il dans un murmure, le sourire malicieux.

Elle rougit. _« Je vais prendre une douche_

_-Attends moi j'arrive _ronchonna-t-il.

_-Non non reste au lit_

_-Mais je croyais qu'on avait un meurtre_

_-J'ai un meurtre _précisa-t-elle

Il haussa les sourcils. Puis devant son regard elle ajouta :

. _« Il est hors de question que nous arrivions en même temps._

_-Tu as honte de moi ou quoi_? »

Kate roula des yeux.

_- J'évite au maximum les commérages alors tu prends ton temps tu prends ta voiture et une fois là-bas attitude professionnelle tu peux faire ça ?_

_-Je peux faire tout ça tout en allant à la douche avec toi. »_

Elle réfléchit quelques instants.

«_ Aucune allusion, aucun regard suspect c'est promis?_

_-Oui chef_

_-Et tu t'arrêtes prendre mon café_

_-Comme d'habitude_

Tout en parlant elle était entrée dans la salle de bains, lui était resté dans le lit tant par flemme que parce qu'il en savait pas s'il était autorisé ou non à la rejoindre

_« Bon alors tu viens_ ? » cria-t-elle depuis la salle de bains.

En hâte, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain nu comme un ver.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey !_

_Merci pour vos commentaires, j'écrirai peut-être d'autres scènes de ce genre alors vu que ça vous a plu !_

_Voici la suite, je n'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite mais je ne retravaille pas tellement mes chapitres. J'avoue ne pas être super motivée pour cette fic :-/_

_Et mes encouragements se font de moins en moins nombreux :-( onc please laissez-moi un p'tit com' ! Et je posterai la suite ce week-end -)_

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**...  
**

« _Bonjour détective !_

_-Salut Lanie alors qu'est ce que tu as pour moi ?_ demanda Kate en arrivant sur la scène de crime.

_-Mort par blessure par balles. Il est mort instantanément.  
_

_- Une idée de l'heure ?_

_-Entre 3 et 5 heures du matin, je te confirmerai ça une fois au labo._

_-Et les marques là qu'est ce que c'est ? _

_-Je ne sais pas exactement, elles sont anciennes, on dirait qu'il s'est battu récemment. Mais les griffures sont vraiment profondes._

Beckett resta songeuse un instant et Lanie l'examina attentivement.

_« Tu as une mine ! Qu'est ce que tu as fait cette nuit pour avoir cette tête là ?_

Kate faillit s'étouffer.

_-Ce que.. ce que j'ai fait ?_

-_Il faut dormir la nuit Beckett_ déclara Esposito qui venait de les rejoindre

-_Où est ton ombre_ ? enchaîna Ryan

Kate se figea. « _Qui ça ?_

_- Castle de qui veux-tu que je parle ?_

_-Il est euh.. en route_ dit-elle alors que l'image de lui sous la douche lui revenait à l'esprit.

-_Ca va ? Tu as l'air étrange aujourd'hui_. Demanda Lanie

_Mais qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous ce matin !_

_-Tout baigne pourquoi_ ? répondit-elle d'une voix maîtrisée

_- Je ne sais pas. Tu sembles... Différente. Et visiblement stressée._

_-Non je t'assure je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale._

Lanie haussa les sourcils dans une moue sceptique puis se reconcentra sur le corps

_Pourvu que Castle n'agisse pas aussi bizarrement qu'elle_ ! pria Kate_. Sinon ils étaient grillés._

(…)

Un peu plus tard, lorsque Kate aperçut Castle qui arrivait son café à la main elle se dit que c'était fichu. A la fin de la journée tout le monde saurait qu'ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble. En effet, un large sourire étirait les lèvres de l'écrivain et quand leurs regards se croisèrent il se fit encore plus éclatant. Et cette façon qu'il avait de la regarder..Elle avait l'impression de passer au rayon x. Et davantage aujourd'hui car il l'avait réellement vue nue.. Elle rougit et se détourna. Il avança vers elle en sifflotant.

_« Bon-jour detective, Docteur Parish _les salua-t-il la voix chantante

_-Bonjour Castle_

_-Eh bien Castle vous avez l'air bien joyeux aujourd'hui._ Déclara Lanie

_-Oui il y a des jours comme ça ou on remercie juste le ciel d'être sur terre non?_

Lanie et Kate secouèrent la tête.

_« Oui et bien _répliqua Lanie_ notre homme là ne remerciera plus jamais personne.. »_

(….)

_« Et voilà pour madame »_

Kate leva les yeux de son dossier. Castle lui tendait un café tout sourire.

« _Tu vas en avoir besoin pour te réveiller après une nuit pareille »_ ajouta-t-il avec un air malicieux.

Elle le gratifia d'un regard assassin.

« _Tu n'étais pas trop en retard ? _Susurra-t-il.

_-C'était limite _dit-elle en regardant aux alentours.

-_Mais ça valait le coup n'est-ce pas ?_

-_La ferme Castle_

_-Allez Kate tu sais que j'ai raison._ Dit-il en lui lançant un regard charmeur.

-_Mais tu vas la fermer _insista-t-elle en voyant Ryan et Esposito arriver à grands pas.

Rick se mit à rire ce qui lui valut trois regards noirs en moins de dix secondes.

_« Alors Castle qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle ce matin_ ? demanda Ryan en arrivant à leur hauteur.

_-Ouais on aurait bien besoin de rire nous aussi_. Renchérit Esposito.

_-Tu connais Castle_ répliqua Kate _toujours en train de ricaner comme un gosse pour rien._

L'air blasé de Kate en total contraste avec celui ravi de Castle intrigua Ryan

_-Oh Papa aurait-il fait quelque chose qui a froissé Maman ? _

_-Mais justement c'est tout le contraire_ se défendit Rck.

-_Arrêtez de nous appeler comme ça ! _râla Kate.

-_Moi j'aime bien_ commenta l'écrivain qui semblait décidé à mettre la détective en rogne.

Kate se leva en soupirant, tandis que les gars échangeaient un regard amusé.

(…)

Rick et Kate observaient l'interrogatoire du suspect mené par Ryan et Esposito. La détective suivait l'échange avec attention tandis que Castle semblait distrait. Elle l'observa du coin de l'œil et le vit se rapprocher d'elle, centimètre après centimètre.

_« Tu crois que je ne vois pas ton manège ? _

Il se figea.

_« Quoi ? _

Elle lui lança un regard qui le fit déglutir.

_« Je n'y peux rien_ dit-il penaud, _c'est plus fort que moi._

Elle roula des yeux et se reconcentra sur les gars

_-Personne ne nous regarde est-ce que je ne pourrais pas avoir un petit baiser ?_ insista-t-il quelques minutes plus tard.

_-Rick ! Tu avais promis._

_-Mais c'est duuurr Kate. Tu es là si proche et je ne peux même pas te toucher. _

Kate serra les dents sentant déjà quelques frissons la parcourir. Evidemment que c'était difficile ! Mais avait-il besoin de le dire !

Elle caressa son bras et joignit leurs mains un bref instant.

« _Tu sais que ça n'aide en rien n'est ce pas ? _

Elle sourit et s'éloigna de lui tandis que les gars sortaient de la petite salle.

(….)

A la grande surprise de Kate, personne ne sembla rien remarquer pour eux deux.

Pas de messes basses des gars ni de regard suspicieux de Lanie . Bien pensa-t-elle jusque là tout va bien. Elle était soulagée de ne pas avoir à subir leurs petits sourires ou leurs « ah enfin ».Pour elle, c'était encore trop récent et elle préférait qu'ils gardent ça pour eux, pour le moment.

Castle semblait l'avoir bien pris ce matin et à part quelques sous-entendus qu'elle seule pouvait comprendre, il s'était montré irréprochable.. Juste.. ce sourire lumineux qui éclairait son visage lorsqu'il la regardait... Ca lui donnait envie de se jeter dans ses bras. Elle avait hâte de rentrer et de se retrouver avec lui. Ils n'avaient même pas parlé de leur soirée. Elle leva un œil, croisa le regard de Rick puis elle sentit Esposito les observer alors elle rabaissa la tête immédiatement comme prise en faute. Elle sortit son portable et un peu honteuse de lui envoyer un sms alors qu'il était dans la même pièce, elle commença à pianoter sur les touches. C'est alors qu'elle le vit près d'elle. Il était en train de mettre son manteau, et elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

«_ Tu.. vous partez Castle?_

_-Oui je meurs de faim et Alexis m'attend »_

_-Ah d'accord »_

Il se pinça les lèvres pour en pas rire devant l'air déçu de Kate.

_« Bien alors bonne nuit détective, salut les gars !_

_-Bonne nuit » _

Elle le suivit des yeux, cette totale incompréhension dans le regard jusqu'à ce que les portes de l'ascenseur se referment. Enfin il put se laisser aller à rire de bon cœur. Puis il sortit son Iphone de sa poche...

Kate n'en revenait pas! Il était parti ! Sans rien lui dire, sans lui avoir proposé de passer la soirée ensemble! Il était parti! Sans elle! Comme avant!

Bordel ils avaient fait l'amour la nuit dernière s'en rappelait-il !

« Bonne nuit détective! « non mais il rigolait là !

Et en effet, elle put s'en apercevoir lorsqu'elle reprit son portable pour effacer le message qu'elle avait commencé à écrire. Elle venait d'en recevoir un autre.

_-Je vais passer prendre du chinois, tu préfères manger à domicile ou je t'invite dans ma demeure ?- _

Elle soupira de soulagement. Quel idiot!

-_-Je t'attends chez moi, fais vite.. _-

« Fais vite » elle lui avait dit « fais vite ». Il se sentit pousser des ailes. Mon dieu qu'il était bête aurait dit Martha.

30 minutes plus tard, il toquait à sa porte.

_« Hey _dit-elle en lui ouvrant.

_-Chaud chaud ! _s'exclama-t-il en entrant._ Nouilles chinoises accompagnées de diverses choses dont j'ai oublié le nom mais qui ont de quoi nous remplir le ventre pour au moins 3 semaines. _

_-Ca tombe bien je meurs de faim ! »_

Il posa ses paquets sur la table et se rapprocha d'elle.

«_ Mais avant _dit-il en posant ses mais sur ses hanches, j_e veux ça._ »

Et il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, serrant Kate contre lui. Elle gémit sous l'intensité du baiser.

«_ J'ai eu envie de ça toute la journée _souffla-t-il

Elle hocha la tête puis l'embrassa de plus belle.

Puis voyant que le baiser allait encore s'approfondir, il s'écarta résolument d'elle.

« M_ais mangeons le plat d'abord , on verra après pour le dessert _» dit-il en lançant un clin d'œil à la détective.

Une douce chaleur prit possession de son corps en repensant à la nuit dernière. Bizarrement elle avait moins faim là maintenant.

Ils mangèrent joyeusement, parlant de tout et de rien. Ils débarrassèrent et Rick mit la machine à café en route.

«_ Un café?_

_-Oui un double s'il te plaît. _

_-Un double? Et tu comptes dormir comment avec un machin comme ça?_

_-Parce que tu comptes dormir ?_ répondit-elle d'un air malicieux.

Il sourit mais ne répondit rien. Les cafés prêts, il s'installa sur le canapé, songeur.

_« Kate ?_

_-Oui ? _répondit-elle toujours dans la cuisine

_-On pourrait peut-être en parler ? »_

Elle se figea quelques secondes et vint s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir près de lui

«_ Parler de quoi?_

_-A ton avis.._

_-Rick .._

_-Ecoute Kate je sais que tu évites le sujet depuis ce matin mais.. _hésita-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

_-Mais quoi?_

_-J'ai besoin de mettre des mots sur ce qui s'est passé._

_-Tiens l'écrivain n'est jamais loin! _ Ironisa-t-elle agacée. Elle avait déjà assez de mal à accepter cette nouvelle relation alors elle n'avait pas besoin qu'ils se prennent entre quatre yeux pour en parler !

_-Mais j'en ai besoin Kate.. Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ça?_

_-Qu'on ait passé la nuit ensemble?_

_-Oui. J'ai besoin de savoir ce que ça signifiait pour toi_

_-Rick ce n'était une décision prise à la légère si c'est ce qui t'inquiète.._ dit-elle en s'adoucissant.

_-Vraiment ? Parce que tu disais une heure avant que tu voulais y aller doucement._

Elle sourit :

_Ce n'était pas une impulsion. Ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière je le voulais. J'ai juste mis du temps à m'en rendre compte._

Ils échangèrent un sourire.

« _Alors je veux dire.. est ce qu'on est.. ?_

_-Ensemble, en couple ? _acheva-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête et elle inspira profondément :

_« Ecoute Rick je sais ce que tu attends de moi.. Je veux m'engager avec toi, je le veux. _Elle lui prit la main._ Hier soir ça a compté. ça a vraiment compté et je ne veux rien effacer mais laisse moi du temps. Ok?_

_-Ok_ répondit-il simplement.

_-Merci »_

Ils échangèrent un tendre regard.

«_ Viens là _lui dit-il »Elle se laissa glisser sur ses genoux et passa ses bras autour de son cou posant la tête sur son épaule.

Être ainsi avec Castle la rendait très confuse. C'était la fois quelque chose de totalement naturel mais c'était aussi très étrange. Avec Castle ! Passer de ...4 ans de partenariat à ... tellement plus en une nuit.. C'était un très grand pas. C'était terriblement excitant et terrifiant à la fois.

Pourtant elle était sûre de le vouloir, lui. Le chemin était tracé depuis tellement longtemps, il y avait eu un très long préambule avant d'en arriver là.. Mais il n'empêche que ça allait changer sa vie notamment sa vie professionnelle. Et c'est cet aspect là qu'elle appréhendait le plus.

Elle sentit les mains de Rick se balader dans son dos, y exerçant de longues caresses rassurantes. Elle avait peur,, il le sentait. Elle lui sourit, reconnaissante et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser.


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Bon grâce à vous l'inspiration m'est quelque peu revenue mais ça a été laborieux !_

_L'une de vous l'a remarqué, c'est vraiment super dur d'écrire une fic sur une saison en cours où ils sont en couple !Je mets dans ma fic ce que j'imaginais voir de cette relation mais c'est parfois difficile de diverger de la série. De plus, j'ai choisi de ne pas faire d'enquête (car trop de prise de tête pour ma dernière fic et pour la prochaine^^) mais du coup, ce sont un peu des scènes « sur le fil » et c'est plus compliqué à agencer qu'on ne le croit ! Bref…_

_Vos commentaires sont vraiment importants, ça reste ma motivation première donc merci à vous et continuez ! ah et si ça devient trop marshmallow please dites-le moi :-)_

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

**...****  
**

_« Bonjour papa._

Rick qui s'était avancé dans le loft sur la pointe des pieds se figea. Sa fille, assise dans le canapé le dévisageait un bol de céréales à la main.

_« Salut Pumpkin bien dormi ?_ demanda-t-il l'air de rien.

-_Ce serait plutôt à toi de me le dire. _

Il afficha un air coupable.

_« C'est elle n'est ce pas ? C'est Kate ? _Demanda Alexis.

Un sourire rayonnant éclaira le visage de Rick.

«_ Oui c'est elle. _Admit-il.

Sa fille hocha la tête.

«_ C'est bien que vous vous soyez enfin trouvés. Tu as l'air heureux._

_-Je le suis._

-_Tant mieux papa. C'est tout ce que je veux pour toi. _»

Il passa un bras autour de sa fille et la serra contre lui.

« _Donc ça ne te pose pas de problèmes ?_

Elle se redressa et le dévisagea avec sérieux.

_« Je ne veux pas te ramasser à la petite cuillère papa. C'est tout. Pour le reste, tu as ma bénédiction. »_

(…...)

L'écrivain rejoignit Kate un peu plus tard, un sourire aux lèvres et deux cafés à la main.

_« Tu tombes bien _dit-elle_ j'allais interroger Novelli avec Esposito._

_-Et pourquoi pas avec moi ?_

_-Primo parce que tu es en retard. _

Il lui lança un regard évocateur.

« _Non ne dis rien _l'interrompit-elle_ et ensuite parce que ... ce mec là est du genre agressif et il vaut mieux que Javi vienne avec moi._

_-Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Qu'Esposito impressionne plus que moi ?_

_-Eh bien.._ commença-t-elle embarrassée.

_-Je ne suis pas assez viril pour toi ?_ dit-il en bombant le torse.

Elle se retint de rire.

« _Bon très bien puisque tu y tiens. »_

Ils s'avancèrent vers la salle d'interrogatoire quand Rick se figea. Deux policiers escortaient le suspect qui mesurait bien deux têtes de plus qu'eux, et ses bras faisaient facilement la taille de ses cuisses. Il déglutit et releva les yeux vers l'homme menotté qui le fixa intensément. Il lui aurait suffi d'un geste pour réduire en bouillie les quatre personnes présentes dans la pièce.

« _Alors sûr de vouloir entrer là-dedans ? _demanda Kate tandis que les agents installaient le suspect dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

-_Euh.. si jamais je n'y vais pas... Ca ne changerait rien entre nous hein je veux dire…tu ne me verrais pas.._

Elle éclata de rire.

« _Oui c'est bon, j'ai compris Castle. _

Il lui sourit, rassuré et posa discrètement sa main dans le creux de ses reins descendant doucement le long de sa hanche.

La voix d'Esposito retentit soudain et il s'empressa de s'éloigner d'elle, se cognant par la même occasion au mur.

Le latino s'arrêta, fronçant les sourcils au mouvement brusque de l'écrivain.

« _Ca va Castle ?_

_-Ouais super._ Répondit-il en tentant de prendre un air décontracté.

Le détective les dévisagea tour à tour, ne comprenant pas la soudaine teinte rouge qui colorait les joues de Beckett et l'air coupable de l'écrivain. Puis il haussa les épaules et entra dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

Castle déglutit et lorsque le latino fut hors de vue, une douleur fulgurante le saisit à l'épaule

_« Aie ! _ s'exclama-t-il alors que Kate le frappait de nouveau au bras.

-_Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?_ dit-il avec une mine d'enfant grondé.

_-Tu es d'une discrétion ! Même une vache dans un couloir saurait être plus discrète !_

_-Tu me compares à une vache ? Sérieusement ?_

Elle roula des yeux.

_« Je sais être discret _rétorqua-t-il.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

_« C'est juste que ... il faut que je me concentre_.

L'autre sourcil rejoignit le premier.

_« Et bien essaie davantage hein ! Parce que jusqu'ici ça n'a pas été très productif !_

_-Tu me défies Kate Beckett ? _

Elle le considéra une seconde et un sourire éclaira son visage.

_-Je dirai même plus : Je lance un pari._

Il s'avança vers elle et prit un air supérieur :

_« Tu craqueras avant moi._

_- Tu rêves Castle, tu ne sais pas garder tes mains pour toi._

Il prit un air offensé mais caressa furtivement son corps des yeux.

_-Tu me sous-estimes détective. J'accepte de relever le défi. A une condition. Ce n'est plus valide en privé._

_-Ca va de soi_ dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. _Mais.. en privé _précisa-t-elle_ veut dire uniquement chez toi ou chez moi. _

_-Ok _dit-il, déçu qu'elle supprime aussi les sessions make-out de la voiture.

_-Très bien_ lui conclut-elle en serrant la main tendue.

(…)

Rick s'ennuyait. Il assistait à une des réunions les plus soporifiques de toute sa vie. Même Gina parvenait plus à focaliser son attention avec les détails fastidieux des ventes de ses bouquins. Leur capitaine avait réunis les détectives du commissariat pour une réunion « budgétaire » autrement dit : « réduction de budgets ». Son unique distraction consistait à observer le visage des gars se décomposer chaque fois que Gates énonçait les éléments auxquels ils n'auraient désormais plus droit.

Il sentit soudain le regard de Kate sur lui et tourna la tête dans sa direction. Il avait choisi par précaution de ne pas s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Toute la journée, il avait fui sa proximité sachant d'avance qu'il ne pourrait résister à la tentation. Ils échangèrent un sourire alors que l'attention de leur collègue était focalisée par les chiffres que Gates affichait au tableau. Castle déglutit quand le sourire de la belle détective se fit presque narquois, limite insolent.. Ou peut-être était-ce le fruit de son imagination. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, une lueur moqueuse éclaira ses yeux et il la fusilla du regard. Elle jouait avec lui et il savait pertinemment qu'il serait le premier à perdre.

Alors qu'il essayait de nouveau de s'intéresser au tableau de Gates, il perçut un léger mouvement du coin de l'œil. Il regarda dans la direction de Kate et se figea : La détective, d'un geste tout à fait naturel, ouvrait les deux premiers boutons de son chemisier, en remonta les manches et se tourna de façon à ce que Gates n'aperçoive pas son geste. Il déglutit à nouveau, cette fois, plus bruyamment.

« _Ca ne vous intéresse pas Monsieur Castle ? _demanda soudain Gates.

-_Non non madame je.._

_-C'est sire M. Castle. Je suppose que vous ne vous sentez pas concerné par les questions budgétaires ?_

_-Non non sire, je.. je vous écoutais_

_-Parfait, parce qu'avec la consommation de café que vous faites, vous allez devoir vous mettre à contribution M. Castle. »_

Il croisa les bras tel un petit garçon qui boude et qui vient d'être grondé et rencontra le regard amusé de Kate. _Je me vengerai_ articula-t-il. Elle haussa les sourcils dans une moue pas vraiment impressionnée et reporta son attention sur sa chef.

(…)

_« Tu te fiches de moi ?_ déclara Castle en sortant de la salle de réunion et entraînant Kate à l'écart.

_-Quoi ? _demanda-t-elle en affichant son air le plus candide.

_« Ne fais pas l'innocente. Ces regards, ces frôlements toute la journée, cette chemise que tu déboutonnes : j'appelle ça de la provocation._

Elle roula des yeux :

_-Tu deviens parano Rick. J'avais chaud._

_-Mais oui bien sûr._

_-Si tu te mets à transpirer dès que j'ouvre un bouton de chemise, ce n'est quand même pas ma faute._

_-Tu triches._ Protesta-t-il.

_-Qui passe pour le mauvais joueur là ?_

_-Tu utilises mes faiblesses et tu le sais pertinemment._

_-Oh tu as peur de perdre Ricky _? dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

_-Tu vois tu recommences !_

Elle éclata de rire puis se dirigea vers son bureau, redevenant tout d'un coup plus sérieuse. En effet, les gars avaient suivi leur échange de loin, avec un grand intérêt. Voyant que leur boss leur lançait un regard menaçant ils se recroquevillèrent derrière leurs écrans d'ordinateur.

Se croyant dissimulés, ils ne lâchèrent pas les deux partenaires des yeux.

Au bout de dix longues minutes, Beckett excédée par leur très mauvaise discrétion les fit sursauter :

« _Dites donc vous deux, il est tard non ? Alors si vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire, vous devriez rentrer. »_

Ils se redressèrent soudain, tentant d'afficher un air surpris. Puis voyant que Beckett n'achetait pas leurs mines innocentes, ils prirent leurs affaires et disparurent dans l'ascenseur.

_« Tu crois qu'ils savent quelque chose ? _demanda Rick.

-_Je ne sais pas mais il va falloir être doublement vigilants !_

_-Quoi ? Mais ce pari stupide instaure assez de règles non ? Tu ne vas pas m'interdire de te regarder non plus ! _

Elle lui offrit un doux sourire. Elle aimait le regard qu'il posait sur elle. Elle aimait la lueur incroyablement tendre qui illuminait ses beaux yeux bleus.

« _Non Rick je ne t'interdirai plus rien du tout. »_

Il perçut le ton légèrement suggestif qu'elle employa et plissa les yeux. Puis vérifiant que personne ne les regardait, il s'approcha légèrement.

_-Tu rentres avec moi ce soir ?_ chuchota-t-il.

_-Rick.._ commença-t-elle.

_-Ma mère et ma fille ne sont pas là._

Elle pencha la tête et lui sourit :

« _Dans ce cas .._

-_Et puis de toute façon, Alexis sait pour nous. _

Kate écarquilla les yeux.

_« Quoi ?_

_-C'est ma fille. Elle devait savoir._

Kate pinça les lèvres puis finalement, hocha la tête reconnaissant qu'il avait raison.

« _Tu aurais pu attendre tout de même. J'aurais aimé être au courant._

_- Je ne peux quand même pas lui cacher que je sors avec la détective la plus sexy de New-York! _ souligna-t-il l'œil brillant.

_-J'espère que tu ne lui as pas annoncé comme ça _

_-Je n'ai rien eu besoin de dire c'était écrit sur mon visage ce matin en rentrant._

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_« Elle a deviné tout de suite._ Ajouta-t-il.

_-Et qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? _

_-Rien de spécial, que tant que j'étais heureux elle l'était._

_-Hum_ répondit Kate.

_-Et tu sais quoi là tout de suite, je suis vraiment vraiment très heureux_ dit-il en avançant sa main vers sa cuisse.

-_Hep !_ l'avertit-elle en le repoussant_. Tu tiens vraiment à perdre le premier jour ? »_

Il se mordit furieusement la lèvre.

«_Dans quelques temps tu me supplieras_ déclara-t-il de mauvaise foi.

-_Ouais c'est ça_ répliqua Kate en riant.

Elle attrapa sa veste alors qu'il affichait un air dépité.

Ils rentrèrent discutant tranquillement de l'affaire qu'ils venaient de résoudre, chacun cherchant à s'en attribuer le mérite.

Une fois arrivés en bas de l'immeuble de Rick, ils vérifièrent que l'appartement était bien plongé dans le noir. Dans l'ascenseur, la tension était palpable. Ils se tenaient à une distance raisonnable mais se jetaient de fréquents coups d'œil, attirés inéluctablement l'un par l'autre.

Ils connaissaient parfaitement bien ce sentiment : Ils l'avaient combattu pendant des années .

Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau et Kate esquissa un sourire indéfinissable qui le rendit fou.

_Cette femme aurait sa peau. _

Il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement et elle s'engouffra ans l'appartement passant au plus près de lui. Il respira l'odeur de ses cheveux et la retint par le bras. Kate se mordit la lèvre dans un sourire malicieux alors qu'il la plaquait contre la porte. Il plaça ses bras de part et d'autre de son corps sans la toucher.

« _Game over Miss Beckett. »_

Elle lui offrit un sourire carnassier avant de s'accrocher à son cou et de plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes avec une impatience qui le fit gémir. Réagissant instantanément, Rick agrippa Kate par les hanches et elle enroula ses longues jambes autour de sa taille tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient avec fougue.

Soudain, une lueur aveuglante illumina la pièce et ils se figèrent, plissant les yeux.

« _Richard c'est toi ?_ demanda Martha alors que celui-ci avait le nez plongé dans la chemise ouverte de Kate pour se protéger de la lumière.

Entendant la voix de sa mère, il se recula instantanément faisant perdre l'équilibre à Kate qui se rattrapa de justesse, s'empressant au passage de resserrer les pans de sa chemise.

Relevant les yeux, la détective trouva Martha qui les observaient, un large sourire aux lèvres. Elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer.

« _Bonsoir Kate_

_-Hum bonsoir Martha. _Répondit Kate d'une toute petite voix.

_-Je.. je pensais que tu allais à un spectacle ce soir .. _enchaîna Rick alors que sa partenaire lui lançait un regard noir._._

_-C'est annulé _répondit-elle calmement.

Il y eut de longues secondes embarrassantes pendant lesquelles Martha resta plantée au milieu de l'escalier, les observant ouvertement.

Rick se racla la gorge tentant de désamorcer le malaise et enfin sa mère sembla prendre conscience que sa présence était de trop. Elle remonta les marches après avoir lancé d'un ton amusé :

_« Bonne nuit les enfants ! Amusez-vous bien ! »_

(…)

« _Je n'en reviens pas_._ Plus embarrassante comme situation tu ne fais pas ! _ s'exclama Kate alors qu'ils se réfugiaient dans la chambre de Rick.

_-C'est sûr que pour une surprise c'était une…_

Il s'interrompit en s'apercevant qu'elle le fusillait du regard.

_« Quoi ce n'est pas ma faute quand même ! _protesta l'écrivain.

Elle lui lança un second regard noir.

_« J'ai l'impression d'avoir quinze ans !_

_-Moi aussi _dit-il avec un petit rire.

_-Ca t'amuse ?_

_-Ca va Kate, c'est ma mère pas Iron Gates. Au moins, maintenant elle sait._

_-Ca oui, je pense qu'elle a compris là._

-_Arrête de t'en faire_ lui-dit-il en se collant contre son dos l'arrêtant dans ses allers-retours interminables_. Ma mère en a vu d'autres tu sais, dans quelques années, on en rira. _

Il la sentit soudain se raidir contre lui et il la fit se retourner contre lui :

«_Ne pense plus à ça. Ferme les yeux _dit-il

_-Pourquoi ?_

-_Ferme tes yeux. _ Répéta-t-il d'une voix autoritaire.

Elle obéit et sentit bientôt la chaleur de son corps fusionner avec la sienne. Puis très délicatement, ses lèvres vinrent effleurer sa joue, caressant sa peau très légèrement. Il déposa ensuite un baiser sur ses pommettes, puis sur son front, ses paupières, son nez. Quand il se recula pour l'observer, elle tendit ses lèvres dont il s'empara voluptueusement.

* * *

_Alors inspiration dead ou c'est correct ?_


	8. Chapter 8

_La suite prend de plus en plus de temps, je suis désolée pourtant vos com's me donnent de la motivation ! MERCI ! Je rajoute des chapitres et du coup ça devient un bazar pas possible.  
_

_Du coup, je n'aime pas ce chapitre mais peut-être que vous l'apprécierez quand même. Mais je vous préviens (ou vous rassure ?) cette phase dont je parle à la fin ne va pas durer 300 ans! (même si je fais des efforts pour vous ;-)  
_

_Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 8_  
_**

**(...)**

Castle sortit en hâte de l'hôtel et héla un taxi.

En ce début d'après-midi, la circulation était dense et traverser New-York devenait une véritable épopée. En soupirant, il desserra sa cravate et ouvrit sa veste. L'écrivain avait passé toute la matinée à un gala de charité qui s'était éternisé et l'avait épuisé.

Un peu plus tôt, Kate lui avait téléphoné et lui avait sournoisement parlé de l'enquête en cours, tout en sachant très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas se libérer avant plusieurs heures. Glissant quelques sous-entendus sur l'intervention possible d'une agence de trois lettres, elle lui avait fait regretter amèrement de ne pas être à ses côtés. Sans parler du fait qu'elle lui avait manqué chaque minute de ce stupide gala.

Avec une impatience grandissante, il descendit du taxi et avança à grand pas vers le commissariat. Au passage, les flics de l'entrée l'observèrent avec curiosité. N'ayant pas pris le temps de se changer chez lui, il portait toujours son élégant costume noir.

_« Ah regardez qui voilà_ lança Esposito quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent.

Kate tourna la tête et lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, ils échangèrent un regard indéfinissable qu'ils ne réservaient qu'à l'autre.

_« Alors je vous ai manqué ?_demanda l'écrivain.

_-Si tu savais ce que tu as loupé.._ commenta Ryan d'un air mystérieux.

_-Le possible lien avec la CIA ? Ouais je sais. Alors ça a donné quoi l'entretien avec la petite-amie ?_

Les gars le dévisagèrent visiblement surpris qu'il en sache autant sur l'affaire et Kate ne manqua pas leur étonnement.

_« Oui Castle s'ennuyait tellement qu'il m'a appelé tout à l'heure._ Se sentit-elle obligée de préciser tout en lançant un regard d'avertissement à l'écrivain.

Heureusement l'arrivée de Lanie empêcha les deux compères de s'interroger davantage.

_« J'ai vos résultats_ lança-t-elle sans préambule. _Je suis passée les_…

Elle s'interrompit soudain, dévisageant l'écrivain.

_« Vous êtes bien élégant Castle. _Observa Lanie en l'examinant de haut en bas.

_-Je sors d'un gala de charité _répondit-il

_-Oh et vous êtes sorti en vitesse pour venir retrouver votre… commissariat.. _dit-elle d'un ton clairement ironique en lançant un regard soutenu à Kate.

Celle-ci la fusilla du regard.

« _C'est vrai qu'on passe un peu pour des ploucs à côté _lança Esposito.

_-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me changer _répliqua Castle en haussant les épaules.

_-Non mais vous êtes bien comme ça. Plutôt… séduisant_. Renchérit Lanie d'un air appréciateur.

Le second regard noir que Kate lui décocha lui arracha un sourire.

« _Bon Lanie si tu nous disons ce pourquoi tu nous fais l'honneur de monter à notre étage. » _

Puis, alors que la légiste partait dans ses raisonnements scientifiques, Kate en profita pour jeter un œil à Castle.

C'est vrai qu'il était beau dans ce deux pièces noir avec sa chemise blanche qui mettait en valeur sa carrure. Sa cravate bleue anthracite faisait pleinement ressortir ses yeux et sa mèche légendaire retombait sur le côté lui donnant un air désinvolte et charmeur. _Hum définitivement sexy_ pensa-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

Puis, s'apercevant soudain de son geste, elle détourna brusquement les yeux, et regardant ses collègues, elle soupira, soulagée que personne n'ait remarqué son manège.

« _Bon très bien _ se reprit-elle finalement. _On retourne à la scène de crime pour voir si ton hypothèse se confirme._

Tous acquiescèrent et Beckett enfila sa veste avant de se diriger vers les ascenseurs, Castle sur ses talons.

« _Alors ce gala ? _demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils entraient dans l'ascenseur.

-_Rien de très passionnant. _Soupira-t-il. _J'aurais préféré être ici.. Avec toi. _

Elle lui offrit un petit sourire.

« _Et je parie que je t'ai manqué aussi._

_-Hum vaguement _répondit-elle dubitative.

Il prit un air offensé et la regarda d'un air moqueur.

-_Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vue tout à l'heure ? _

Elle frémit légèrement.

« _Quoi ?_

_-Toi..tu bavais littéralement en me dévorant des yeux._

Elle sentit ses joues s'échauffer et protesta aussitôt.

« _N'importe quoi ! _

_-Menteuse... Avoue que tu rêves de m'enlever ce costard._

Ses joues devinrent plus rouges encore.

« _Patience.. patience.. ce soir tu pourras faire de moi tout ce que tu voudras._ Lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille en collant son torse contre son dos.

Mais la seconde suivante, il s'était déjà écarté, la laissant frémissante et le souffle irrégulier. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit enfin et il en sortit en sifflotant, particulièrement fier de lui.

(…)

Alors qu'ils étaient ralentis par les embouteillages, le téléphone de Castle sonna.

_Allo ? … Oui mère…. Non on est en route là. .. Un dîner ? Euh d'accord je lui en parle.. Je te rappelle. »_

Kate qui tenait fermement le volant entre ses doigts se tourna vers lui.

« _C'était ma mère._

_-Oui j'avais compris _répliqua-t-elle.

_-Elle demandait si ça te disait de dîner avec nous._ Dit-il d'un ton qu'il tenta naturel.

_-Castle l'enquête n'est pas terminée._

_-Je ne dis pas ce soir mais voilà comme Alexis revient ce week-end, je pensais que ça serait l'occasion tu vois, de se retrouver tous ensemble._

Kate pinça les lèvres ne sachant que répondre..

« _Kate c'est juste un dîner _insista-t-il.

_-Non c'est un diner avec ta mère et ta fille_

_-Et alors ? ce n'est pas comme si on ne l'avait jamais fait._

_-On est ensemble Castle, ça change tout._

_-C'est toi qui réagis de façon excessive. Ca ne change rien. Mère et Alexis t'apprécient, elles t'ont toujours appréciée._

Kate eut une moue sceptique. Cette dernière année les rapports avec Alexis avaient été quelque peu tendus. Depuis qu'elle s'était fait tirée dessus en fait. Kate savait que la jeune femme lui en voulait de faire attendre son père sachant tous les dangers et sacrifices que Rick avait traversés pour elle. Et bien que maintenant, ils soient enfin ensemble, elle craignait le regard que porterait Alexis sur leur relation.

_« De toute façon_ insista Rick, _ce n'est pas comme si vous n'alliez pas vous croiser de temps en temps. Autant organiser ce dîner tout de suite non ? Pour éviter les potentiels futurs moments gênants_. Dit-il avec un air malicieux.

_-J'espère ne jamais avoir à partager de nouveau moments gênants avec ta famille Rick._

_-Moi non plus _souffla-t-il imaginant la tête d'Alexis si elle les avait trouvés dans la même position que celle dans laquelle les avait trouvés Martha quelques semaines auparavant.

-_Je suppose que je ne peux pas continuer à m'enfuir comme une voleuse chaque fois qu'on dort au loft._ Dit-elle finalement.

_-Ca veut dire que tu me feras le petit déjeuner_ ? demanda-t-il les yeux brillants.

-_Dans tes rêves Castle !_

(…)

_« Castle _appela Ryan alors qu'ils étaient de retour au commissariat.

_-Oui ?_

_-Jenny et moi, on organise une petite soirée samedi tu viendras ?_

_-Hum désolé répondit Castle mais j'ai un dîner organisé avec ma fille ce soir-là._

_-Je comprends. Je vais en parler à Beckett._

_-Oh Beckett n'est pas libre samedi, elle ne peut pas._

_-Qu'est ce que je ne peux pas ?_ demanda l'intéressée en s'avançant vers eux, un café à la main.

_-Eh bien euh.. _bafouilla Castle réalisant soudain que Kate n'allait pas vraiment apprécier. _C'est toi qui m'a dit que tu avais quelque chose de prévu avec euh.. ton père samedi soir et.. j'en ai simplement déduit que tu ne pourrais aller à la soirée organisée par Jenny_. Lâcha-t-il d'une traite.

Tentant de ne pas l'achever d'un regard noir, elle se tourna vers son collègue avec une moue d'excuse.

« _Oui désolée. Une autre fois peut-être._ »

Elle attendit que Ryan s'éloigne pour enfin gronder l'écrivain.

-_Tu as encore failli gaffer._

_-C'est trop de stress toute cette situation… _ geignit-il.

Elle ne put retenir un sourire.

« _Juste réfléchis avant de parler ok. Surtout quand les gars sont dans les parages._

_-Rho ils vont bien finir par le savoir de toute manière _répliqua-t-il. _ On va pas se cacher pendant des années. Je ne vais pas jouer à ce petit jeu éternellement._

Kate le fixa intensément attendrie par sa mine bougonne. Il parlait de leur avenir avec un naturel déconcertant. Ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis trois semaines !

_-De toute façon ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que tu perdes Ricky._ Dit-elle d'un air supérieur.

-_Compte là-dessus. Si j'arrive demain en costard tu vas te jeter sur moi comme une fan déchainée._

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se détourna pour ranger des papiers sur son bureau tandis que Rick s'asseyait à sa place habituelle.

_« Et au fait que gagne-t-on au juste à ce jeu ? _ demanda-t-il en croisant les jambes.

Kate prit un instant pour réfléchir, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

_-Si tu gagnes je ferai ce que tu veux._

Il ouvrit de grands yeux.

_-Vraiment ?_

-Oui assura-t-elle _tu peux me demander de te faire le petit déjeuner, de conduire ma voiture, d'arrêter toi-même un suspect…_

-_Oh mais j'ai des choses bien plus intéressantes en tête mais qui incluent peut-être des menottes en effet. »_

Elle roula des yeux puis lui lança un regard évocateur. L'écrivain déglutit et posa son coude sur le bureau, se rapprochant d'elle.

_« Et toi une idée de quel serait mon châtiment_ ? demanda-t-il.

Encore une fois, elle prit son temps pour répondre et lui glisser.

-_Tu n'as pas idée._

Il recula soudain et lui lança un regard affolé.

_-Attends tu me fais peur là. Je sens que tu vas être cruelle et que ça ne va pas être drôle du tout._

La détective le fixa un moment l'air mutin, puis s'éloigna en riant.

(…)

En ce samedi soir de décembre, Richard Castle, vêtu d'un tablier à l'effigie de Nikki Heat remuait le contenu d'une casserole avec agitation.

Soudain quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Se défaisant en hâte de son tablier, il bondit à la porte sous le regard amusé de sa mère.

« _Tu es venue.._ dit-il d'un air joyeux.

Elle lui offrit en réponse un sourire qu'il sentit un peu crispé. Il se recula et la laissa pénétrer dans l'appartement.

_-Ah Kate vous voilà ! Je viens juste d'ouvrir la bouteille de vin._ Déclara Martha en venant à sa rencontre.

_-5 minutes plus tard et elle aurait déjà été largement entamée _commenta Rick.

Kate lui donna un léger coup de coude et s'avança vers Martha.

Rick qui se tenait entre les deux présenta sa mère d'un geste de ma main.

« _Mère, Kate._

Martha et Kate roulèrent simultanément des yeux.

_-Oui merci kiddo mais on se connaît _répliqua Martha. _Bon si tu allais chercher Alexis ? comme ça nous pourrons nous mettre à table. _Elle entraîna Beckett dans le salon._ Vous n'allez pas le regretter Kate. Richard est un vrai cordon bleu. Quant à moi.. disons que j'ai quelques talents en la matière. » _ déclara l'actrice dans un geste grandiloquent.

(…)

_« Alors Kate que pensez-vous de ce dessert ? C'était une recette de ma mère. _

Kate tenta d'afficher un air serein et répondit d'une voix enjouée.

« _C'est excellent Martha. »_

Rick en face d'elle fit la grimace et mit ses deux doigts dans sa bouche imitant le geste de vomir. En réponse, elle lui décocha un regard noir.

« _Ah merci Kate, je vais peut-être enfin avoir quelqu'un dans cette famille qui aimera ma cuisine._

Kate se crispa légèrement. _Cette famille. _Martha en parlait comme si elle en faisait déjà partie.

Rick fit les gros yeux à sa mère et il y eut un silence gênant.

L'écrivain avait semblé, lui aussi, plutôt tendu pendant le dîner. Kate le soupçonnait d'avoir briefé sa mère et sa fille car il semblait avoir voulu contrôler la moindre de leur parole.

« _Alexis _reprit Marthe pour couper court à ce moment embarrassant _tu en veux d'autre ma chérie ?_

_-Non ça va merci je vais aller me coucher._

_-Déjà ? _

_-J'ai des examens à réviser._

Martha acquiesça et se tourna vers les deux amants, tout sourire. Puis avisant le regard que lui lançait son fils, elle afficha une moue déçue.

« _Bon et bien.. je pense que je vais y aller aussi.. J'ai.. des choses à préparer._

Kate ne put retenir un sourire, tout de même un peu gênée qu'elles se sentent obligées de les laisser seuls.

Ils débarrassèrent tranquillement et Martha, au moment d'aller se coucher, prit Kate dans ses bras.

«_Dormez-bien Martha et merci pour ce dîner. _

_-Bonne nuit Kate et merci d'être venue. _

-_Et d'avoir prétendu sans aucune fausse note à quel point la cuisine de mère est délicieuse_. Chuchota Rick.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir et Alexis, qui avait entendu la remarque de son père, éclata de rire.

« _Bonne nuit . A bientôt »._dit-elle à l'attention de la détective avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de son père.

La jeune fille ne l'embrassa pas, ne l'entoura pas de ses bras comme sa grand-mère mais affichait un sourire sincère où Kate crut y discerner du respect et comme une forme de reconnaissance.

« _Bonne nuit Alexis, bonne chance pour tes examens. »_

L'adolescence hocha la tête et deux rousses montèrent se coucher. En silence, la détective aida Castle à finir de débarrasser.

_-Tu vois finalement, elles ne t'ont pas mangé._

Elle lui tira la langue et répliqua avec un air amusé :

« _Attends de rencontrer mon pèr,e on verra si tu fais le malin. »_

Rick se figea un instant un instant puis son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire à la réponse prometteuse de sa compagne.

-_Ton père m'aime déjà._ Répliqua-t-il finalement.

_-Vraiment ?_

_-Hum hum. Et puis de toute façon tout le monde m'aime : les pères, les grand-mères, les enfants et en particulier les jeunes mères célibataires…_

Elle lui lança un regard menaçant et il l'attira contre lui.

_-Tu restes ? _ demanda-t-il en frottant son nez contre sa joue.

Kate passa sa main dans ses cheveux courts et prit quelques secondes de réflexion.

Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de partir. Elle se rendait compte que plus le temps passait et moins, elle parvenait à se passer de lui. Les rares nuits qu'elle avait passées seule, même si elle ne lui avouerait jamais, avaient été d'une solitude déprimante.

« _Que dirais-tu d'un bon bain chaud ? _proposa-t-il l'incitant ainsi à rester.

_-Et un bon massage_. Renchérit-elle d'un ton qui ne laissait pas de place aux protestations

Il la regarda traverser le salon et il sourit de la décontraction dont elle faisait preuve.

Ce repas avait été une réussite. Même s'ils étaient tous un peu tendus, chacun avait fait de son mieux pour que Kate se sente à son aise. La détective commençait peu à peu à prendre ses marques et il se sentait lui aussi, empli d'une confiance nouvelle pour l'avenir.

(…)

Bien plus tard, Castle calait sa tête contre l'épaule de Kate et embrassait son cou.

_-Tu sais qu'on dirait un gros bébé qui cherche un câlin ._commenta-t-elle.

_-Mais je cherche les câlins._ Rétorqua l'écrivain.

_-Mais je ne suis pas sur que câlins soit le mot qualifié._

_-Ebats passionnés serait plus approprié_ ?

Elle le tapa sur le bras.

_« Quoi_ ? dit-il en enfouissant un peu plus son visage dans son cou. _Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui._

_-Tu as passé l'après-midi à me regarder faire de la paperasse. _Observa-t-elle_. Et depuis un mois, on passe nos journées et nos nuits ensemble Rick._

_-Oui mais la journée ce n'est pas pareil _dit-il d'un air bougon qui le rendait absolument craquant. _Je ne peux pas faire ça _ dit-il en la serrant contre lui.

_-C'est vrai_ reconnut-elle, répondant à son étreinte et réalisant combien elle avait attendu toute la journée pour ça.

_« On est pathétiques pas vrai_ ? ajouta-t-elle

_-Non moi je ne trouve pas. On est.. en lune de miel_

_-Quoi ?_

_-C'est ma mère qui dit ça. _

_-Vraiment ?_

_-Oui selon elle la première étape d'une relation ressemble toujours à ça : tout est rose, lumineux, joyeux. Le sexe est absolument dément enfin… elle n'a pas précisé cette partie _ajouta-t-il.

_-La première étape ?_

_-Ouais tu sais avant les disputes, les questions de logistique et tout ça.. Cela dit avec Gina je suis quasiment passé à la phase deux, sans parler de Meredith.._

_-On pourrait ne pas parler de tes ex ?_

_-Hein euh oui pardon.._

Elle se pinça les lèvres, songeuse.

« Et _Combien de temps tu crois que ça va durer cette « lune de miel ?_

_-Ce ne sont que des « on dit ». Tiens c'est comme ce mec là qui a écrit que l'amour durait trois ans._

Kate hocha lentement la tête non sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'accorder plus de crédit à ces théories dont Castle semblait se moquer.

_Que se passerait-il lorsqu'ils seraient confrontés à tout ce qui faisait qu'ils étaient radicalement différents l'un de l'autre ?_ pensa-t-elle, consciente que cette bulle pouvait éclater d'un jour à l'autre.

* * *

Reviews ? ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9  
**

_« Rick... _appela Kate alors qu'elle sentait quelque chose aspirer la peau de son cou.

_-Oui?_

_-Tu me renifles là._

_-Je ne te renifle pas, je te respire.._

_-Oui eh bien c'est perturbant. J'ai l'impression d'avoir une ventouse dans le cou_

_-Mais je n'arrive pas à dormir sinon !_ Dit-il d'une voix d'enfant suppliante.

_-Bon.. _capitula-t-elle. _Va pour la ventouse alors.._

_-Tu me dois bien ça _

_-Et en quel honneur ? _demanda Kate en se retournant vers lui.

_-Avoue que j'ai été particulièrement brillant ces temps-ci._

Malgré la pénombre elle put apercevoir l'air très content de lui qu'il affichait. Elle roula des yeux et fut pratiquement sûre qu'il l'avait vue aussi.

« _Mais c'est parce que tu as une partenaire très performante _répliqua-t-elle.

_-Je dois reconnaître que tu es une excellente actrice »._

Le visage de Kate perdit toute trace de sourire et elle se redressa sur ses coudes, stupéfaite par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

« A_ctrice ?_

_-Tu as dupé tout le monde _répondit-il fier d'elle.

_-Tu te fous de moi là ?_

Il se figea. Qu'avait-il dit encore comme connerie ?

«_ Non je t'assure, il ne me semble pas que quelqu'un ait remarqué quoi que ce soit malgré nos quelques moments volés._

_-Mais de quoi tu parles ? _

Il se fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

_« Et toi ? _

_-Tu te vantais de tes performances j'ai cru que.. »_

Il la dévisagea, l'air confus et enfin un large sourire éclaira son visage.

_-Ah je vois.. Tout de suite tu penses à ça._ Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. _Vous êtes très portée sur la chose Miss Beckett. Mais avec un homme pareil dans votre lit je comprends.._déclara-t-il le regard brillant de malice.

Elle rougit légèrement, honteuse d'avoir mal interprété ses propos.

« _Oh ça va!_ Râla-t-elle en le tapant sur le bras. _On est tous les deux dans un lit _tenta-t-elle de se justifier en montrant de la main leurs positions.

-_Et surtout, à cause de l'enquête, ça fait plusieurs jours que nous n'avons pas fait l'amour_ murmura-t-il en embrassant sa nuque et en la serrant contre lui._ Et apparemment il y a quelqu'un en manque. »_

Elle le repoussa, décidée à ne pas le laisser gagner cette bataille.

_« Bon tu vas me dire de quoi tu parlais oui ou non ? _

_-De notre habileté à duper notre entourage. _Répondit-il en essayant d'attraper sa peau de ses lèvres.

Elle se détendit et se laissa glisser contre son corps.

_« Je dois avouer que tu m'as étonnée._

_-J'ai tenu deux mois_.. dit-il en étendant les bras, fier de lui.

_-Tu n'es pas trop mauvais pour garder un secret. _

_-Je suis génial oui ! J'ai même échappé au radar de Lanie._

_-Pourtant elle est perspicace_. Renchérit Kate en riant.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement et se pelotonna contre lui.

_-Kate.. _dit-il en enroulant ses cheveux avec ses doigts.

_-Hum._

_-On pourrait peut-être leur dire maintenant. »_

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle était certaine qu'il en arriverait là. Prenant une discrète inspiration, elle s'allongea sur le dos.

«_ J'aimerais attendre encore un peu._

_-Mais pourquoi ?_

_-Parce que.. C'est encore nouveau et j'ai besoin.. de garder ça pour nous. Et puis..._ _c'est excitant tu ne trouves pas ? _dit-elle charmeuse, tentant ainsi de l'amadouer.

Mais Rick desserra son étreinte et la regarda dans les yeux.

_« Non c'est surtout frustrant et usant. Et honnêtement j'ai passé l'âge »._

Bon apparemment ça ne marchait plus. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'avoir cette discussion.

_« Tu sais très bien que Gates n'acceptera plus que tu travailles avec moi._

_-Je ne te parle pas de Gates mais de Ryan Esposito, Lanie ! Des gens à qui on doit mentir chaque jour et qui sont censés être nos être nos meilleurs amis ! Et ne dis pas que c'est un problème de confiance ! Ils sont tout à fait capables de garder ça pour eux ! _

_-Rick…_

_-Non écoute. Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux. On est rodés là ! Rien n'a changé entre nous si c'est ça qui t'angoissait. On est bien ensemble non?_

_-Ce n'est pas ça.._

_-Alors c'est quoi? Qu'est ce qui nous empêche de confier à nos amis ce qui nous rend heureux ? »_

Elle ne répondit pas ne trouvant pas elle-même la réponse.

«_ A moins que.. tu aies encore des doutes _continua Castle sa raidissant soudain.

Kate releva les yeux et trouva son regard. Sombre, amer.

_« Non. Rick écoute je te demande juste d'attendre encore un peu, ce n'est pas la mer à boire !_

_-Tu sais quoi ? Tu devrais vraiment t'interroger sur les raisons qui te poussent à retarder cette révélation. Parce que moi j'en ai tout un tas qui me viennent à l'esprit et auxquelles je ne préfère même pas penser. »_

Sur ce, il se remit sous la couverture, à l'extrémité du lit, lui tournant le dos.

Elle l'observa quelques instants dans la pénombre repensant à ses derniers mots.

Le problème était qu'elle n'avait aucune raison rationnelle. Et c'était justement ça qui la tourmentait.

(….)

-_Castle est dans ses mauvais jours ?_

_- Non il boude._

_-Qu'est ce que tu lui as encore fait ?_

Kate lui jeta un regard effaré :

« _Pourquoi serait-ce toujours de ma faute ?_

_-Castle est d'humeur égale tous les jours. Sauf quand ça barde entre vous. _

Kate fit la moue visiblement peu convaincue.

_« Bon vous vous êtes engueulés ?_

_-Hmm on peut dire ça._

Elle évita le sourire triomphant de Lanie. Celui qui disait « j'avais raison ». Kate poussa un soupir désabusé.

_« Ca a vraiment l'air de t'ennuyer dis donc. Pourtant ce n'est pas votre première dispute. »_

En tant que couple si pensa Kate.

«_ Alors pour quel motif cette fois ? _Poursuivit Lanie.

_-Il..il me reproche de tout garder pour moi et de ne pas m'ouvrir aux autres. _

_-Et il a vraiment tort ?_

_-Si tu crois que ça m'aide là Lanie. _

_-Ecoute Kate. Rick a toujours été là pour toi. Ce type fait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour t'arracher ne serait-ce qu'un sourire. Alors tu ne crois pas que t'ouvrir à lui serait la moindre des choses?_

Kate se mordit la lèvre, ne voulant pas reconnaître que Lanie avait raison.

_Et je parle aussi de ce qui le concerne votre relation _ajouta la légiste tout à fait sérieusement faisant rouler des yeux Kate. _Ton problème c'est que quand tu vis quelque chose, quand tu ressens quelque chose, tu l'enfermes à double tour dans une boîte que tu ne laisses voir à personne et tu te dissimules derrière un certain nombre de masques : celui de la femme forte, de la flic.._

_-C'est bon tu as fini là ? _

_-Parle-lui Kate. Ne fous pas **cette relation là **en l'air._

_-Je ne comptais pas le faire. _

Alors qu'elle remontait de la morgue elle vit que Castle était à son bureau la cherchant des yeux. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et elle réalisa à quel point leur petit différent de la veille était stupide. Il lui avait manqué. Ils ne s'étaient pas touchés, pas embrassés depuis la veille et elle avait besoin de ce contact.

Alors qu'il lui tendait son café sans un mot, elle lui adressa un petit sourire.

«_ Les gars ont localisé l'appel. On y va ? »_

Il lui rendit son sourire et ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur. Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui prit la main. Elle lia ses doigts aux siens, soulagée.

(…...)

Alors que Ryan et Esposito démarraient, leur suspect menotté à l'arrière de la voiture, Rick se rapprocha de Kate.

« _Il semblerait que ce soit notre tueur._

_-Il reste encore à le faire avouer._

_-Tu y arriveras _assura-t-il_. Tu es la meilleure._

Elle lui sourit reconnaissante. Elle sentait qu'il voulait mettre leur dispute derrière eux tout autant qu'elle.

« _Avec toi à mes côtés, je le suis encore plus. »_

Il réduit la distance entre leurs corps d'elle et passa sur sa joue. Elle s'appuya contre sa paume et souda son regard au sien laissant leurs yeux parler d'eux-mêmes.

Rick s'approcha plus près encore, et jeta un œil à l'entrepôt qui était désert.

Kate pencha la tête, anticipant déjà son prochain mouvement. Il déposa alors ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'emporta dans un long baiser.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, un large sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Kate. Elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois rapidement et chuchota à son oreille :

_« Tu as perdu ! »_

(…)

_« Non Kate attends ce n'est pas juste, ce n'était même pas au commissariat ! _Protesta vivement Castle alors qu'ils grimpaient dans la Crown Vic de Beckett.

_-Kes conditions ont été défini__es tu le sais _argua la détective_ : pas dans le cadr__e du travail._

_-Il n'y avait que nous là-bas !_

_-Non je suis désolée Castle mais il faut savoir reconnaître sa défaite._

Il prit sa mine adorable d'enfant mais elle ne flancha pas.

_-Bon très bien qu'est ce que tu veux ? _Lui demanda-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle l'examina quelques secondes et se retint de sourire.

-_As tu déjà pensé à te faire opérer ?_

Il ouvrit de grands yeux.

_-Une opérat__ion ? mais pourquoi ? _s'exclama-t-il effaré

_-A ton avis_ ..

_-Tu veux que je subisse une opération de chirurgie esthétique ! mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? je rêve ! _S'emporta Rick et un sourire échappa à la détective.

_-Tu ronfles ! Voilà ce qui ne va pas !_

_-Hein !? _

_-Tu ronfles ! Tu fais le bruit d'une machine à vapeur la nuit et je ne peux pas dormir !_

_-Mais je ne ronfle pas !_

_-Si _

_-Même pas vrai._

_-Tu veux que je t'enregistre ?_

_-Et pourquoi tu me parles d'opération ? _

_-J'ai entendu dire qu'il y en avait de très performantes pour arrêter les nuisances sonores._

Il lui jeta un regard mauvais.

_-Hep attends là, il y a d'autres moyens ok, pas la peine de passer par le charcutage._

_-Très bien mais trouve la bonne Castle sinon tu trouveras le lit bien froid les nuits prochaines !_

(…)

Ils s'étaient joyeusement chamaillés tout au long du trajet, savourant tous les deux la conversation légère et taquine suite à la tension de la veille.

Rick savait désormais que ce sujet là était à prendre des pincettes. Cependant, il était incapable de ne pas y donner suite et de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il voulait des preuves, il voulait des réponses.

Alors qu'ils montaient dans l'ascenseur du commissariat, Castle n'y tient plus. Il se tourna vers sa partenaire et légèrement hésitant, s'approcha d'elle.

_« Kate pour hier soir..._

_-C'est oublié _lui dit-elle presque immédiatement.

Il la dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils. Elle agissait comme si c'était à lui de s'excuser.

«_ Il faudra qu'on en parle Kate. Je pensais ce que je disais : je n'ai plus envie de me cacher. _

_-Rick... On ne va pas repartir là-dessus.._

_-Je voudrais juste que tu m'expliques. _répondit-il alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient à l'étage désiré.

-_Ecoute ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, ou nous. Je t'assure.._

Elle s'interrompit alors qu'un homme apparaissait dans son champ de vision. Un homme qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis un certain temps

_« Will ! Oh my god._

Will Sorrenson s'avança vers Kate tout sourire.

_« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?_

_-Je suis revenue au bercail _dit-il en haussant les épaules.

-_Tu as l'air en forme_

_-Et toi comment fais-tu pour être toujours plus belle encore ? _

_-Hum hum _tenta Rick qui avait la sensation d'être complètement invisible.

_-Ca fait quoi 3 ans ?_

_-A peu près oui_

_-Beaucoup de choses changent en 3 ans !_ Déclara Castle un peu plus fort.

_-Ah l'écrivain ! Encore là !_ S'exclama Sorrenson en lui accordant à peine un regard. _Toujours à te suivre comme ton ombre Kate ?_

_-Comme tu le vois._

Rick lui lança un regard noir mais elle l'ignora totalement.

_« Je t'invite à dîner _déclara Will.

-_Oh je ne peux pas, je risque de travailler tard sur une affaire._

_-Je peux apporter le repas ici alors. _

_-Bon dans ce cas... _concéda-t-elle._ Indien ?_

_-Évidemment _répondit-il. _Et vous Castle vous n'avez pas quelque chose à faire ? Une petite amie à aller retrouver peut-être ?_

_-Non _répliqua sèchement Rick. E_n fait, elle a des choses beaucoup plus importantes à faire on dirait.._

Kate le fusilla du regard mais il continua _: Donc je reste. Plus on est de fous plus on rit !_ Lança-t-il à Sorrenson avec un sourire narquois.


	10. Chapter 10

_Bon vu le nombre de reviews je suppose que cette suite de l'histoire vous plaît moins. Honnêtement, je comprends, car elle ne me plaît pas non plus. Étant donné que c'est écrit depuis un bout de temps, je publierai les quelques chapitres qu'il me reste mais après j'arrête, je n'irai pas plus loin, je pense. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas. _

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

**...****  
**

Le dîner se déroula dans une ambiance plutôt tendue. Castle faisait tout pour s'incruster dans la conversation coupant court aux séquences souvenirs de l'ancien couple. Il commençait d'ailleurs,à échauffer Sorrenson qui prenait un malin plaisir à ridiculiser l'écrivain en lui rappelant qu'il n'était pas flic. Et Rick le lui rendait bien en se montrant particulièrement désagréable.

Kate attendit que Will s'éclipse quelque instants et prit Rick entre quatre yeux.

_« Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive Rick ! _

_-Je ne supporte pas ce type. _

_-Tu es jaloux c'est tout._

_-Non mais tu as vu comme il te tourne autour !_

_-Et alors ? Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?_

Il fit la grimace.

« _Non ce n'est pas ça._

_-Alors quoi ? _

_-Alors je ne veux pas lui laisser croire qu'il a une chance._

_-Rick toi et moi on est ensemble. Rien ne changera ça._

_-Mais lui l'ignore._

_-Tu ne vas pas remettre ça sur le tapis. Je t'ai dit que je préférais garder ça pour nous pour l'instant._

_- Oui tu as été très claire sur ce point. _Déclara-t-il sèchement. _Mais c'était avant que le vautour débarque._

_-Tu dis n'importe quoi. Will et moi on est amis, on se connaît bien et c'est quelqu'un qui a compté dans ma vie. Alors si tu n'es pas capable d'accepter ça, tant pis. »_

Et elle tourna les talons.

Rick luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas exploser et aller carrément mettre son poing dans le pif de Sorrenson. Ca lui aurait fait un tel bien. Il ne savait pas contre qui il était le plus en colère : Kate ou ce play-boy du FBI. Il donna un furieux coup de pied contre le mur et faillit hurler de douleur.

Géniale cette journée ! Deux disputes avec Kate, une enquête qui piétine et un orteil écrasé.

Il attrapa sa veste sur la chaise et rentra chez lui.

(…...)

Il était tard, terriblement tard. Il était plongé dans l'écriture d'une scène ou Rook faisait mordre la poussière à un suspect anciennement amant de Nikki quand il entendit la porte du loft s'ouvrir. Les doigts se suspendirent au dessus du clavier quand il s'aperçut que les talons sur le parquet n'étaient autres que ceux de Kate. Elle entra dans son bureau et lui demanda simplement :

« _Pourquoi tu es parti sans rien dire ? _

Il recula sa chaise du bureau et l'affronta du regard.

-_Je ne voulais pas m'immiscer dans l'évocation de tes souvenirs avec Will _déclara-t-il sarcastique.

_-Ric_k soupira-t-elle.

_-Quoi ? N'est ce pas ce que tu m'as clairement demandé ? De rester en dehors de ta vie ?_

_-Non ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé. Tu fais partie de ma vie._

_-Derrière les apparences ouais. Tout au fond à droite. _Dit-il en sortant du bureau

Elle lâcha un nouveau soupir et le suivit dans la cuisine.

_« On va encore se disputer ?_

_-Je n'en sais rien Kate. Ce n'est pas non plus une partie de plaisir pour moi._

_-Ecoute, en rentrant ce soir je voulais m'excuser. Je n'aurais pas du réagir comme ça et te rejeter ainsi devant lui. Je suis désolée. _

Il ne répondit pas, buté.

_« Rick je m'excuse d'accord? Ca ne se reproduira plus. Même si je ne souhaite pas tout de suite dévoiler notre relation, tout le monde devrait savoir que tu es mon partenaire et que ta place au commissariat est plus que légitime._

Ce n'était pas ça le problème, elle ne comprenait rien..

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait toujours pas, elle tenta une dernière approche.

«_ Et.. j'ai décidé de le dire à Lanie pour nous._

Cette fois, il la regarda dans les yeux.

_-C'est vrai ?_

_-Oui. On doit sortir ensemble la semaine prochaine._

_-Et à Sorrenson tu vas lui dire ?_

_-Quand les gars le sauront, tout le precint sera au courant _déclara-t-elle en riant_ »_

Il eut une petite moue boudeuse puis finalement acquiesça. Il la prit sans ses bras et respira son odeur. Elle se laissa bercer quelques instants heureuse de retrouver la chaleur de son corps.

«_Dis Kate._

_-Hum_

_-Pourquoi vous vous étiez séparés à l'époque ?_

_-Will et moi ?_

_-Ouais_

_-. Il s'est fait muter à Boston et je suis resté à New York._

_-Et maintenant il reste ici._

_-Yep._

Elle capta son regard.

_« Rick.. Je m'en moque ok?_

_-OK » _conclut-il en la serrant plus fort contre lui.

(…...)

Rick arriva au commissariat et chercha immédiatement sa muse. Qu'il avait hâte de la voir ! Ils s'étaient réconciliés la veille. Et quelle nuit ! Ils avaient si peu dormi qu'il ne l'avait même pas entendue se lever ce matin.

Ils n'en avaient pas vraiment reparlé mais leur dispute n'était maintenant qu'un mauvais souvenir et il avait la sensation que leur relation n'en était que plus solide encore.

Il entendit un rire résonner et sut tout de suite que c'était le sien. Rien que ce son fit accélérer les battements de son cœur. Il se mit à sourire bêtement.. Il était raide dingue de cette femme. Il s'approcha de la salle de pause et recula soudain vivement en entendant une autre voix se mêlant au rire de sa muse. Une voix qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout : Celle de Sorrenson.

Il vérifia que personne ne l'observait et resta collé au mur tendant l'oreille.

_-Kate, je t'ai raconté ces deux dernières années de long en large mais tu ne m'as rien dit sur toi. Quoi de nouveau ?_

_-Bah tu sais je travaille.._

_-Le boulot le boulot quand est ce que tu vas penser à autre chose qu'au boulot?_

Il l'entendit rire. Encore.

_« Et … tu n'as personne dans ta vie?_

-_Non _répondit-elle sans hésitations.

_-Vraiment? Comment quelqu'un comme toi peut rester célibataire?_

_-Toujours le boulot je suppose._

_-Et le mec qui te suit, l'écrivain.._

_-Castle._

_-Ouais voilà il n'y a rien entre vous ?_

_-Non nous sommes amis._

_-Ah ouais? j'ai toujours cru que vous deux..._

_-Non il n'y a rien entre nous. » _répliqua Kate d'un ton catégorique.

Castle s'éloigna. Il en avait assez entendu.

«_ Hey Castle tu repars déjà?_ Demanda Ryan surpris.

_-Ouais j'ai... des choses à faire._

_-Mais tu viens d'arriver ! »_

Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Il était blessé. Profondément. Et pas seulement son égo de mâle mais son cœur d'homme était meurtri par ses mots !

Évidemment qu'il avait envie que tout le monde sache qu'il était avec Kate ! Il aurait voulu le crier au monde entier ! Évidemment elle était brillante, belle à mourir et il était plus que fier qu'elle l'ait choisi lui. Mais Kate n'affichait pas sa vie privée. Et si elle désirait garder leur relation secrète il respecterait son choix.. mais là.. elle n'avait pas de raison de mentir à Will. Il ne faisait pas partie de l'équipe et surtout, surtout.. ce flic était intéressé par SA muse et ça ça lui fichait une de ses trouilles !

Il allait devenir fou. Cette femme allait le rendre dingue. Au sens pathologique du terme.. paranoïaque, jaloux, possessif. Il était foutu..

(….)

Kate rejoignit son bureau avec hâte sachant que Castle serait là. Mais lorsqu'elle arriva, elle trouva sa chaise vide. Elle l'appela sur son portable.

_-Ri..Castle, ?_ Se corrigea-t-elle en voyant Ryan arriver dans sa direction.

_-C'est moi. _Lui répondit-il d'un ton froid.

_-Ben où es-tu ?_

_-Je.. j'avais besoin de prendre l'air_

_-Okay. (!?). Tout va bien ?_

Il y eut un silence puis un soupir.

_-J'ai entendu ta conversation avec Will ce matin _lâcha-t-il finalement.

_-Quoi?_

_-Tu m'as très bien compris._

_-Et?_

_-..._

_-Ecoute on en parle plus tard là ce n'est pas le bon moment_

_-Pourquoi Will est toujours avec toi ? _ajouta-t-il avec amertume.

_-Je travaille là. A plus tard._

Et elle raccrocha

(…...)

Il réapparut dans l'après-midi et ne lui accorda pas un regard. Ils travaillèrent sur l'enquête et il prétexta une migraine pour ne pas avoir à faire de déplacements avec elle.

Lorsqu'elle revint du domicile des parents de la victime, il était assis sur sa chaise en train de jouer avec son portable. Elle s'assit à son bureau et il ne leva même pas les yeux de l'écran. Elle ouvrit son tiroir d'un geste brusque. Il sursauta mais se refusa à lever les yeux vers elle.

«_ Tu vas faire faire la gueule longtemps ? _Lâcha-t-elle finalement exaspérée par son attitude.

_-Honnêtement je n'en sais rien _lui répondit-il avec nonchalance.

Vérifiant les alentours, elle l'attrapa soudainement par la manche et le tira vers une salle vide de l'étage.

_« Tu vas me dire ce que j'ai fait de si terrible ?_

Il la considéra quelques secondes, le visage fermé.

_-Encourager les avances de ton ex en niant le fait que tu étais avec moi._

_-Oh mais c'est pas vrai toujours la même histoire ! _ S'exclama-t-elle en roulant des yeux._Je ne vais pas faire une annonce officielle avec un mégaphone en plein commissariat !_

_-Ce mec te drague ! Et toi tu lui affirmes sans une once d 'hésitations et avec même un ton plutôt condescendant que jamais rien ne se passera entre toi et moi ! Ça a de quoi refroidir ! _

Kate poussa un soupir exaspéré. Elle avait la sensation d'être de nouveau au lycée, quand ses petits-amis ne supportaient pas son indépendance et qu'elles subissait leurs reproches d'adolescents.

_-Mais tu le sais toi qu'on est ensemble alors que veux-tu de plus !?_

_-Je veux qu'il arrête de te considérer comme disponible. Je ne supporte pas ce type. J'ai envie de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure _dit-il , les yeux brillants de colère. _Ou de lui dire tiens à quoi tu as passé ta soirée d'hier !_

_-On dirait un enfant gâté ! Tu sais que je ne supporte pas qu'on prenne des droits sur ma vie. Je ne te savais pas si .. possessif. _Lâcha-t-elle énervée.

_-Ah elle est bien bonne celle-là ! _Répliqua Castle d'un ton sarcastique_. Pointe toi un jour au commissariat et surprend une conversation entre Gina et moi comme celle que j'ai surprise ce matin._

Elle grimaça au nom de son ex femme et sa colère monta d'un cran.

_-Primo tu n'as pas à m'épier et deuxio je n'ai rien à me reprocher._

_-Dis moi s'il commence à te peloter tu finiras par lui dire que tu n'es plus sur le marché ? _ Lâcha Rick de mauvaise foi.

_-C'est à moi de décider de ce moment_ le coupa-t-elle agaçée par le mauvais goût de ses propos.. _Je ne suis pas un trophée Rick. Pas une chose accrochée à ton bras que tu affiches et qui finit en première page du journal ok ?_

_-Donc quoi tu me reproches d'avoir envie de dire au monde entier que je suis avec la femme que.. que j'aime ! _ Affirma-t-il alors que les yeux de Kate s'arrondissaient de surprise._ Eh bien excuse-moi ! Je commence à me demander pourquoi tu tiens tant à dissimuler notre relation ! A me cacher ! _

_-Mais ce n'est pas ça ! _ S'adoucit Kate. _J'ai encore mes preuves à faire Rick, Gates me surveille de près et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'elle te renvoie !_

_-Conneries oui ! _S'exclama l'écrivain d'un geste rageur._ Tu as peur c'est tout... Tu n'es pas prête. _Ajouta-t-il d'un ton amer._ Et je n'en peux plus d'attendre que tu le sois._

_-Et qu'est ce que ça veut dire ça ?_

_-Je n'en sais rien._

Et il la planta là, sortant brusquement de la salle.

« _Rick ! » _appela-t-elle en sortant à son tour

Marchant à grandes enjambées vers l'ascenseur, il ne se retourna pas. En revanche, à l'appel de Kate, Esposito et Ryan levèrent la tête de leur dossier et observèrent la scène visiblement avec un intérêt non dissimulé.

Elle ne tenait pas à faire du commissariat le lieu d'un drame. Ainsi, ne s'élança-t-elle pas vers les ascenseurs et se dirigea vers la salle de repos ignorant les regards perplexes de ses deux collègues.


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello ! _

_Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui m'encouragent que ce soit à chaque chapitre ou récemment MERCI. Je comprends votre déception suite à ma décision d'arrêter mais je vais essayer de faire au mieux._

_Merci aussi pour ceux qui m'ont ajouté dans favorite ou follow. Mais pourrais-je avoir un p'tit com' de temps en temps ? _

_Pour mon autre fic, les reviews étaient déjà importantes mais tout était déjà écrit. Là en revanche, ce n'est pas le cas. Donc je comprends que vous ne soyez pas du genre à faire des commentaires, ou que vous trouviez ça seulement moyen mon histoire. (ouais Kate me soule aussi ^^)Mais ce sont précisément les avis des gens qui font avancer et créer, donc sans ça il est normal que l'on ait plus envie d'écrire. Bref, il me reste encore 2 chap quasi finis donc vous aurez au moins ceux-là et plus si affinités. _

* * *

_**Chapitre 11**  
_

_**...  
**_

Il n'était pas réapparu de la journée. Quand elle l'avait essayé de l'appeler en sortant du commissariat il n'avait pas répondu. Une angoisse sourde lui nouait le ventre. Et en même temps, elle était en colère. Pour qui se prenait-il ! Il n'y avait rien entre Will et elle. N'avait-il pas confiance en elle ? Elle ne voulait pas débuter une relation sous cet angle, il était hors de question qu'il essaie de contrôler sa vie ! Alors s'il ne daignait pas décrocher et bouder seul dans son coin, eh bien tant pis pour lui ! Elle avait résolu l'enquête sans lui et méritait bien un bon bain chaud maintenant.

(…...)

Le lendemain matin Kate entra au commissariat de mauvaise humeur. Ça devenait récurrent depuis quelques jours. La veille, le bain sans Castle lui avait paru bien fade. Peut-on à ce point s'habituer à la présence d'une personne ? Avant, elle adorait la solitude ! Ragea-t-elle alors que les porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient.

Elle trouva les gars à leur bureau remplissant quelques papiers. Les saluant d'un signe de tête, elle s'assit et alluma son ordinateur. Elle pensait à Castle, se demandant s'il viendrait aujourd'hui. Soudain le téléphone sonna et elle croisa les doigts pour qu'ils soient mis sur une affaire.

« _On a un meurtre. »_

Kate se leva aussitôt notant l'adresse que lui indiquait Esposito. Elle l'envoya par sms à Castle. Elle faisait son job, libre à lui de venir ou non.

Rick les rejoignit sur la scène de crime vingt minutes plus tard. Ils se saluèrent mais restèrent aussi loin possible l'un de l'autre ce que Esposito et Ryan ne manquèrent pas de remarquer.

Ils rentraient au commissariat dans un silence pesant quand Rick prit enfin la parole.

_« Alors tu as passé une bonne soirée hier_ ? Demanda-t-il négligemment.

Elle fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait.

_-Tu n'étais pas censée dîner avec Will_ ? Reprit Rick d'un ton qui dissimulait mal sa jalousie.

_-Non pas du tout_ répliqua-t-elle sèchement. _J'ai passé une soirée tranquille._

_-Oui moi aussi_ répondit-il sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'être profondément soulagé.

_-J'espère que ça t'a permis de réfléchir un peu._

Il la fixa interloqué :

« _Pardon ?_

_-Si tu es revenu c'est que tu as réalisé certaines choses non ?_

_-Non si je suis revenu c'est parce que j'aime ce travail. Il n'y a pas que toi dans ma vie Kate._

Se garant près du commissariat, elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de claquer la portière et d'entrer à grandes enjambées dans le hall.

Quand il arriva au 3ème étage essoufflé peu après elle, elle déclara sèchement.

«_ Lanie a commencé l'autopsie, elle veut nous voir. »_

A bout de souffle, il fit volte face et la suivit dans l'ascenseur dont il venait de sortir.

« _Alors qu'est ce que tu as pour moi ? _

_-La victime est décédée d'une hémorragie interne. Pour la suite je vais devoir faire plusieurs tests mais tu devrais avoir les résultats dans la soirée._

_- Pas avant c_e soir ? S'exclama Kate contrariée de devoir passer la soirée au commissariat.

-_Pourquoi tu as des plans ?_ Demanda Lanie, moqueuse.

Kate hésita. Elle aurait voulu ne pas partir trop tard pour avoir sa soirée pour discuter avec Rick.

Voyant que Kate semblait gênée et ne répondait pas Rick se renfrogna :

« T_u dînes avec M. Agent du FBI ce soir c'est ça ?_ déclara-t-il d'un ton agressif.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Lanie qui semblait suspendue à ses lèvres.

« _Ca ne te regarde pas _répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Il blêmit et sortit de la morgue d'un pas rapide.

«_ Eh ben.. il y a de l'orage dans l'air on dirait. _Commenta Lanie cependant amusée.

_-Il est exaspérant._ Souffla Kate.

_-Castle te fait des crises de jalousie ouvertement maintenant ? Avant il essayait au moins d'être discret ! _

Kate haussa un sourcil

_Oh je t'en prie Kate, dès qu'un homme s'approche de toi, Castle est prêt à mordre !_

La détective eut un petit sourire en repensant à la réaction de Castle avec Demming Josh ou encore Conrad.

_« C'est ça rigole, tu n'es pas mieux que lui ! » _s'exclama Lanie.

Kate perdit immédiatement son sourire.

«_ Et toi la brillante détective tu en tires quelle conclusion_ ? Déclara Lanie profitant de l'occasion pour cuisiner son amie.

Kate poussa un soupir, se sentant tout à coup extrêmement lasse. Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette tension entre elle et Rick, des disputes et des mensonges.

_« Les mêmes que toi je présume docteur Parish. » _ dit-elle enfin.

Lanie lui jeta un regard interloqué :

«_ Donc tu ne nies pas ?_

_-Nier quoi ?_ répondit Kate un sourire malicieux.

Lanie la fixa intensément.

_« Tu vas donner sa chance à Castle ?_ »

Kate aurait pu éviter cette conversation, exécuter quelques pirouettes verbales, utiliser l'ironie, ou l'humour qu'elle maniait d'habitude avec brio pour se sortir de situations trop personnelles.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait besoin de sa meilleure amie et elle en avait assez de mentir.

_« C'est déjà fait._ » répondit-elle.

Lanie écarquilla les yeux et la dévisagea.

«_ Quoi ?_

_-Castle et moi c'est chose faite. _

Lanie n'avait toujours pas fermé la bouche encore sous le choc. Elle se ressaisit enfin, un sourire triomphant au coin des lèvres.

_« Et par chose tu veux dire …_

_-Lanie ! _

_-Oh ça va ! Donc..._

Kate lui raconta ce qui s'était passé le soir de son anniversaire puis leur rendez-vous au restaurant. Lanie afficha successivement un sourire éclatant, rêveur, effaré qui fit rouler des yeux Beckett.

_« Mais pour quelles raisons tiens-tu à garder ça secret ?_

_-Par rapport au fait qu'on travaille ensemble, à Gates.._

_-Et ? _Interrompit Lanie en croisant les bras.

Kate poussa un soupir vaincue par le regard de la légiste.

_-Tu vas trouver ça stupide _répondit-elle d'une voix hésitante.

_-Kate accouche._

_-Tu sais quand on dit que tant que les choses ne deviennent vraiment concrètes qu'une fois qu'on les révèle.._

_-Hum._

_-Eh bien j'ai peur de ça._

Lanie fronça les sourcils.

_-Attends je ne suis pas sure de suivre.. Tu es effrayée à l'idée que ça devienne réel entre vous ?_

_-Non ! Enfin si.. peut-être un peu mais je le veux, je ne doute pas de ça mais.._

_-Tu as peur que ça foire. » _acheva La légiste.

Kate acquiesça doucement de la tête.

_« En effet, je trouve ça complètement stupide _lâcha Lanie en roulant des yeux.

_-Non mais attends, entre Gates qui ne le supporte pas, sa fille qui me tient responsable des dangers qu'il a encourus, les remarques des gens du precint.. Et c'est sans compter son milieu de requins qui ne fera qu'une bouchée de la petite detective du commissariat du coin ! _S'exclama Kate d'un geste vif.

Lanie la considéra quelques secondes puis secoua la tête.

_-Et alors tu ne vous crois pas assez forts pour résister à ça ?_

_-Je n'ai juste pas envie de l'affronter tout de suite. _

Lanie la considéra un moment, le regard sévère.

_-Kate tu joues avec le feu. _L'avertit-elle. _Cet homme t'attend depuis des lustres._

_-Justement ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il tient à tout gâcher maintenant !_

_-Tu plaisantes là ! Il supporte ton caractère de cochon, ta foutue fierté, ta peur de l'engagement ! Et quand M. FBI débarque et te fait les yeux doux il doit rester là sans rien dire ! Merde mets-toi à sa place Kat_e

Kate blêmit en repensant aux propos qu'elle avait balancés à Will à propos de Castle

_Tu devrais leur dire. _Reprit Lanie._ Rick ne te demande pas de poser avec lui pour la première page d'un magazine people. Il demande juste à pouvoir partager avec ses amis le bonheur qu'il a d'être avec toi. Ce n'est pas la mer à boire Kate.._

La détective acquiesça un sourire aux lèvres.

_-Lanie comment tu fais pour toujours avoir raison?_

La métisse éclata de rire

(…...)

Rick rentra à l'appartement et salua sa mère et sa fille, la mine défaite

« _Tu en fais une tête. _Commenta-t-elle.

-_Mauvaise journée_ grommela-t-il.

_-Kate n'est pas avec toi ?_ Interrogea Martha

_-Non_ répondit-il du bout des lèvres en grimaçant.

-_Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

Il releva les yeux vers sa mère et soupira d'un air las.

«_ On s'est disputé_

_-Ah._

Voyant qu'il n'en disait pas plus, Martha préféra ne pas trop l'interroger sur les motifs de cette dispute. Mais elle savait que son fils avait souvent juste besoin de pouce pour remettre ses idées en place et dépasser cet état de découragement total.

_« Et selon toi qui est en tort _? demanda-t-elle

Il ouvrait la bouche pour clamer son innocence mais se ravisa et poussa un soupir

_« On l'est tous les deux je suppose. _

_-Elle a fait quelque chose qui te contrarie ?_

Il poussa un soupir _: Non elle n'a pas vraiment fait quelque chose. Mais j'ai peur de ce qu'elle pourra faire. Bon dieu je suis terrorisé à l'idée de la perdre._

-_Crois-moi si elle t'abandonne elle va m'entendre !_ s'exclama Alexis _Je n'ai aucune envie de retrouver un père trainant en sous vêtements en mangeant des chips toute la journée. _

_-Alexis _tempéra Martha. Puis elle posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils. _Kiddo, c'est votre première dispute … en tant que couple _rajouta-t-elle en croisant le regard septique d'Alexis. _Alors tu vas te reprendre et arranger ça d'accord ? Après tout ce que vous avez traversé ce n'est pas un petit différent qui va vous séparer._

Il sourit à sa mère reconnaissant comme toujours de ses conseils avisés. Alexis s'appuya tendrement contre l'épaule de son père.

_« Elle a mis le temps papa. Et je lui en ai voulu pour ça. Mais je suis persuadée que maintenant qu'elle a franchi ce pas, elle ne reviendra pas en arrière. _

_-Je ne suis qu'un imbécile._

_-La jalousie nous fait rarement se comporter différemment._

_-Comment tu fais pour être aussi sage et avisée ?_

_-Il faut bien que je le sois pour deux ! « _

_Voire pour trois _chuchota Castle en lui désignant Martha des yeux.

Sa mère le fusilla du regard et ils se mirent à rire.

(…...)

_« Hey ça vous dit d'aller boire un verre ? _» demanda Ryan alors que Kate regagnait son bureau.

Plus tôt dans la soirée, Castle avait rejoint la détective au precint les bras chargés de sacs contenant de la nourriture chinoise. La tempête semblait s'être calmée mais il attendait avec appréhension la discussion qu'ils auraient en sortant du commissariat. Il laissa donc Kate répondre, et ainsi décider de quelle serait la suite de la soirée pour eux deux. Et surtout, si elle voudrait de lui après leur dispute.

Kate lui jeta un regard puis se tourna vers Kevin :

« _Non en fait Castle et moi on va rentrer à la maison. »_

Derrière son collègue, elle aperçut Esposito qui s'était figé, la bouche ouverte. Les deux compères échangèrent un regard confus et Kate se retint de sourire.

_« A .. à la maison ? Ensemble ?_

_- Oui. _Puis se tournant vers Rick qui semblait aussi abasourdi que les gars : « _Chez toi ou chez moi ?_

Il balbutia une réponse incompréhensible.

Sans se départir de son air serein, Kate prit son manteau et tendit le sien à Castle en l'aidant à l'enfiler.

_« Bon et bien bonne soirée les gars ! »._

_« Euh qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer là ? _Murmura Rick alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient.

-_A ton avis._ Répondit-elle en le plaquant contre la paroi de l'ascenseur.

* * *

_Et vous votre avis ? ^^_


	12. Chapter 12

_Bonjour à tous !  
_

_Un énorme merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Pour la peine, j'ai rajouté un chapitre et j'essaie de mettre en place d'autres intrigues (et problèmes^^).  
_

_Encore merci et joyeux Noël ! Passez tous de bonnes fêtes !  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

******...**

Le lendemain matin Rick et Kate arrivèrent au commissariat ensemble, chacun un café à la main, parfaitement assortis. Ils saluèrent les gars qui affichaient un sourire étrange, presque ironique.

Kate ouvrait la bouche pour leur demander ce qu'ils mijotaient quand elle fut appelée par Gates. Confiant son précieux café à Castle elle la rejoignit dans son bureau. L'écrivain jeta un regard à Ryan et Esposito et fronça les sourcils devant leur attitude de conspirateurs. Il s'avança nonchalamment vers leurs bureaux.

«_ Alors les gars rien d'intéressant aujourd'hui?_

_-Oh si au contraire Castle._

_-Ah oui quoi donc ?_

_-Vous. Vous êtes des spécimens particulièrement curieux._

_-Moi et Beckett ? _

_-Tout à fait. Prêts à aller aussi loin pour nier l'évidence, c'est assez tordu._

Rick fronça les sourcils.

_« Euh vous n'avez pas compris hier ?_

_-Compris quoi ?_

_-Kate et moi vous savez.._

Esposito et Ryan abordaient des mines confuses qui sonnaient particulièrement faux.

_« On est ensemble._

_-Ah c'était donc ça. Tu avais saisi toi Espo ?_

_-Pas du tout toi Ryan ?_

Rick avait l'impression d'être l'objet d'une mise en scène absurde sans toutefois en comprendre la raison.

_« Mais qu'est ce que vous avez ce matin ? J'aurais pensé que cette nouvelle vous réjouirait !_

_-Allez on sait que ce n'est pas vrai !_

_-Quoi ? _

_-C 'est un pari ! Vous faites semblant ! _Insista Esposito

_-Mais.. non !_

_-Ouais bien sûr vous nous avez vraiment pris pour des buses ! C'est toi qui as demandé à Beckett de jouer la comédie pas vrai ! _

Le sourire de Rick avait disparu, il affichait désormais un air confus ne comprenant décidément pas cette conversation. _N'étaient-ils pas censés le chambrer un maximum en exigeant des détails ?_

_-Mais enfin c'est la vérité Kate et moi on est ensemble ! _

_-Tu prends tes rêves pour des réalités Castle !_

_-Mais enfin on vous le cachait et maintenant qu'on vous l'a avoué vous ne me croyez pas ?_

Ryan se mit à rire.

«_ Ah ouais et ça dure depuis quand cette fameuse liaison secrète ? _ironisa Esposito.

_-Depuis.. C'était quand.. quand on a fêté son anniversaire à peu près._

_-Depuis 2 mois ! On s'en serait rendu compte quand même ! On est flics ! _s'exclama Ryan en s'appuyant contre son siège.

_Te fatigue pas Castle on sait que t'as parié ! _Ajouta Esposito.

_-Mais qu'est ce qui vous fait croire ça !_

_-Ah ah nous aussi on a nos sources !_ »

(…...)

_« Hey_

_-Hey Lanie »_

Kate plongea son regard dans celui de sa meilleure amie et la fixa comme elle le faisait si souvent avec ses suspects.

«_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »_

Comme la détective restait parfaitement immobile, les yeux plissés, Lanie continua :

_« Kate tu me fais flipper là ! _

Elle ne répondit rien et son regard se fit tout à coup menaçant.

« _Waouh _commenta Lanie _je comprends que les suspects finissent par craquer avec toi !_

_-Tu as quelque chose à m'avouer peut-être _dit Kate en haussant un sourcil.

_-Moi ? Mais non. _

_-Allez Lanie ça ne peut-être que toi pour le pari._

_-Quel pari ? »_

Kate se rapprocha de Lanie et la fixa plus intensément encore. Au bout de quelques secondes, les yeux de Lanie se mirent à briller et une lueur amusée apparut dans son regard. Finalement elle éclata de rire.

_« Ok ok j'avoue c'est moi !_ Dit-elle en ouvrant les bras.

_-Lanie !_ Gronda Kate en se reculant

_-Quoi Kate ! C'est tellement drôle ! Tu les aurais vu hier soir, arriver en trombe m'annonçant qu'ils avaient un scoop !_ Riait-elle encore au souvenir.

_-Tu as mis un de ces bordels !_

_-Je sais ! Tu aurais vu leurs têtes ! _Dit-elle en pouffant davantage.

Malgré elle, Kate sourit.

_« Et Rick est totalement flippé !_

_-Je m'en doute ! »_

Et les deux amies éclatèrent d'un rire sonore.

(…...)

« _Et donc tu ne vas rien faire ? _Insista l'écrivain tandis que les gars lui jetaient des regards goguenards planqués derrière leurs bureaux.

_-Que veux-tu que je fasse Rick ? _Soupira Kate.

_-Je ne sais pas, leur prouver que c'est bien réel ! _

_-Je ne vais pas t'embrasser devant tout le commissariat ! _

_-Je ne dirai pas non._

Elle lui jeta un regard désaprobateur.

_-Oublie ça ok ce n'est pas toi qui disais qu'on se moquait de ce que pouvaient penser les autres ?_

_-Ce ne sont pas les autres, ce sont nos meilleurs amis! Et après avoir passé des années à parier sur notre couple, là ils ne nous croient pas. Mais je rêve !_

Kate ne put s'empêcher d 'éclater de rire à la mine consternée de Castle.

« _Ca te fait rire ? _

_-Non mais Lanie avait raison. Te voir dans cet état c'est tout à fait intéressant._

_-Tu es dans le coup je le savais._

_-Arrête d'être parano ok Rick. Allez viens rentrons à la maison. Et oublie tout ça._

_-Et tu m'y aideras ? _demanda-t-il le regard charmeur.

_-Si tu arrêtes de te plaindre comme un bébé.. C'est possible._

_-Allons-y. »_

Elle sourit à son empressement et enfila la manteau dont il l'aida à se vêtir.

(…...)

Le soleil s'était couché depuis longtemps sur New-York et une sonnerie vint troubler le moment de quiétude que partageaient Castle et Beckett.

_« Hum ne réponds pas g_rogna l'écrivain tout en promenant ses lèvres dans le cou de la jeune femme.

_-C'est peut-être le boulot_ soupira-t-elle en arquant le dos pour lui donner un meilleur accès.

-_Tu crois que c'est vraiment le moment _? Argumenta Rick en l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

Elle se pressa contre lui un instant tandis que le téléphone sonnait inlassablement.

Sans rompre le baiser, elle tendit une main maladroite sur la table de chevet. Ils s'éloignèrent à bout de souffle et Rick entreprit de déboutonner la chemise de la détective, tâche qu'il avait déjà bien entamée. Le téléphone en main, Kate regarda l'identité de l'appelant sur l'écran et soupira. Appel inconnu. Ca pouvait être le precinct. Elle porta le téléphone à l'oreille tandis que Rick défaisait le dernier bouton.

_« Beckett _annonça-t-elle et Rick redressa la tête d'un air mécontent.

_Shit _pensa-t-elle une fois que son interlocuteur s'identifia.

_-Oui hum. Très bien et toi? _

Rick, allongé sur elle, la tête au niveau de son ventre, haussa un sourcil.

« _Qui est-ce ?_ murmura-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête. Alors, il remonta à elle et colla son oreille au téléphone bien qu'elle essaie de le repousser.

_« C'est Will _articula-t-elle avec un air contrit.

Rick fronça les sourcils, clairement agacé.

« R_accroche._chuchota-t-il.

Elle plissa les yeux mais dut reconnaître qu'elle n'avait pas du tout envie qu'il lui raconte sa dernière enquête. Surtout pas maintenant..

_-Heu Will je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas trop te parler maintenant je.. .hein.? _S'interrompit-elle en écarquillant es yeux.

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel Kate l'écouta, subitement intéressée. Contrarié, Rick retourna à ses occupations, non sans un sourire diabolique au coin des lèvres. Il fit descendre sa bouche le long du cou de la jeune femme, y déposant des petits baisers et glissa sa langue sur sa peau parfumée. Elle glapit de surprise au contact et tenta de le repousser mais, étant donné qu'il la dominait de tout son poids elle se laissa faire, tentant néanmoins de se concentrer sur les conseils que Will lui demandait.

Rick écarta les deux pans de la chemise de Kate et embrassa son ventre, jouant avec son nombril. Glissant ses mains derrière ses cuisses , il les ramena autour de son corps, s'installant plus confortablement entre ses jambes. Relevant la tête, il rencontra le regard noir de Beckett et eut un sourire amusé. Puis s'appuyant sur ses avant-bras il remonta lentement ses lèvres le long de son abdomen jusqu'à sa poitrine.

« _Oui hum. En effet _ continuait la détective_ tout porte à croire que... _Il fut remonter sa langue entre ses seins. _Que euh c'est lui qui l'a piégé. _

Sans se soucier nullement du trouble qui la gagnait, Rick se délectait à nouveau de la saveur de son cou glissant ses doigts le long de ses flancs et vint agripper le rebord du soutien gorge. Mais une main se posa sur la sienne.

_« Arrête ça tout de suite _ chuchota-elle en plaquant sa main sur le téléphone.

_« Non. _ Répondit simplement Rick en la regardant dans les yeux.

Elle déglutit et faillit laisser échapper un gémissement quand sa main glissa sous le tissu du sous-vêtement et vint saisir son sein droit, l'enveloppant de sa paume.. Le contact fit naître en elle un désir impérieux qui résonna jusqu'entre ses jambes.

_« Ecoute Will _ murmura Kate le souffle déjà court _je suis désolée mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille._

_« Oui c'est bon maintenant. On est plutôt occupé là. _Grogna Rick en plaquant ses hanches contre les siennes. _Sinon c'est moi qui lui dis de nous laisser tranquilles ! _

Elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire et il l'embrassa, lui arrachant un sourire. Ses mains continuèrent leur course folle et dégrafèrent une bonne fois pour toutes le rempart du soutien gorge.

-_Demain soir ? _Dit soudain Kate et Rick releva instantanèment la tête.

-_Non euh je ne peux pas demain je ._.._Oh my god _s'exclama-elle soudain alors que la langue de Rick avait remplacé ses doigts.

Rick, sourit contre sa poitrine, et il accentua ses caresses plus décidé que jamais de lui faire déposer les armes.

_« Non non _continua Kate_ rien. Euh écoute Will. A propos du dîner, je n'ai pas été honnête avec toi. _

Rick stoppa net tout mouvement et dévisagea Kate avec curiosité. Elle ancra son regard dans le sien et ce qu'il y lut : tendresse, détermination le frappèrent de plein fouet.

« _Tu avais raison pour Castle et moi. _

Il y eut un nouveau silence pendant lequel Rick ne la quitta pas des yeux, un sourire heureux éclairant son visage.

« D_'accord. Merci. A une prochaine Will. Prends soin de toi. »_

Elle raccrocha et déposa le téléphone sur le lit. Rick attrapa doucement sa main et y déposa un baiser.

_« Tu n'étais pas obligée_ lui dit-il.

-_Non mais je voulais le lui dire. _Répondit Kate en ne lâchant pas son regard._ Pour toi et... aussi pour lui._

_-Tu ne me dois rien Kate. _Déclara Rick. _Moi non plus, je n'ai pas été très.._

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et passa tendrement son autre main dans ses cheveux.

_« Toi en revanche tu m'es redevable. _Poursuivit-elle après un silence. _Parce que ce que tu fais depuis tout à l'heure.._

_-Hum _ répondit-il l'air amusé tandis qu'il promenait ses mains sur ses cuisses.

-_J'appelle ça de la provocation _dit-elle en retenant un gémissement alors que ses mains étaient remontées le long de son corps pressant ses paumes contre ses seins_. . Alors tu as intérêt à finir ce que tu as commencé M. l'écrivain _acheva-t-elle la voix rauque.

_-Oh mais avec plaisir Détective. _Promit Rick avant de plonger sur ses lèvres.

(…..)

_« Salut Lanie qu'est ce que tu as pour nous ?_ demanda Kate en arrivant sur la scène de crime le lendemain matin.

-_Patrice Lamey 29 ans, tué à l'arme blanche. Il a reçu 13 coups de couteau._

_-13 coups de couteau !_ S'exclamèrent en choeur Kate et Castle.

Puis ils se penchèrent sur le cadavre et examinèrent la forme particulière que dessinait les multiples blessures.

« _C'est quoi ça ? _ Demanda Kate

_-Tu as vu les ? _Montrait Castle exactement au même moment.

Esposito et Ryan échangèrent un regard.

_« Vous avez eu le temps de répéter ce matin ? _

Rick lança d'un air goguenard :« _Non cette nuit_. »

Kate lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

_« Ah ils sont bons_ » commenta Ryan.

_-D'excellents comédiens_ renchérit Esposito.

Lanie se pinçait les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Elle était vraiment très fière d'elle.

Kate plissa les yeux puis donna ses directives.

(…)

_« Ryan Esposito ! _appela Gates

_-Oui capitaine _répondirent les gars en rappliquant.

_-Où en est-on ?_

_-Eh bien, nous n'avons pas grand-chose sur la victime Sire. Un gars exemplaire, plutôt discret. Casier vierge : pas même une amende. Seul hic : aucune trace de sa famille._

_-Il utilise un faux nom _compléta Gates.

Ryan hocha la tête.

_« Mais nous n'avons aucun indice quand à sa véritable identité._

_-Qu'en est-il de la marque dessinée par les nombreux coups de couteaux ? Avez-vous trouvé à quoi elle correspondait ?_

-H_é bien on pense qu'il s'agit de ce logo là _ déclara Ryan en tendant une photo à son chef.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

_-Un club euh d'échangistes._

Gates haussa un sourcil.

_-Vraiment ?_

_-Oui, il le fréquenterait depuis environ un an, venant toujours avec la même jeune femme._

_-Qui est-ce ? _

_-La fille de l'accueil pense qu'elle s'appelle Olivia mais n'a pas pu nous aider davantage. Les noms des usagers ne sont répertoriés nulle part. Tout est strictement anonyme._

_-Trouvez qui elle est. Par tous les moyens ! _exigea la capitaine.

Esposito échangea un regard avec son partenaire. Celui-ci haussa les sourcils quand il aperçut la lueur qui brillait au fond de ses yeux.

« _Je sens que tu vas vouloir retourner au club _soupira Ryan.

-_Pas nous _rectifia le latino _mais j'ai un plan. »_

(….)

_-Un club échangiste ?Mais tu es dingue ! _S'exclama Beckett furieuse.

_-Ordre de Gates ! _Plaida Esposito. _Le club a refusé de nous donner les noms. Il y a une soirée demain soir, le rendez-vous de reconnaissance qu'ils appellent._

_-De reconnaissance ? _demanda Castle.

-_Ouais en gros ça consiste à repérer le couple avec qui tu.. enfin tu vois.._

_-Parfaitement _répondit sèchement Kate_. Pourquoi Gates veut-elle nous envoyer là-bas ?_

_-C'est le seul moyen d'approcher la jeune femme. Et vous pourriez interroger les autres couples._

Kate n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« _Et on ne peut pas faire ça en présentant une carte de flic ?_

_-Tu sais bien qu'ils ne sont jamais très bavards dans ces milieux là. _

_-Je parie que c'est vous qui avez suggéré l'idée à Gates._

Le regard qu'échangèrent les deux partenaires n'échappa pas à la jeune détective dont l'expression se fit plus menaçante encore.

_- On pensait que ça ne poserait pas de problèmes puisque vous.. enfin_ se justifia Ryan d'un air un peu trop innocent.

Castle ne put retenir un sourire amusé. Kate leur lança un regard blasé et soupirant bruyamment, se dirigea vers le bureau de Gates afin de donner à son chef les détails de la soirée.

* * *

_Bon j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous semble pas trop tiré par les cheveux !_

_Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ? Vous me refaites la même chose et j'allongerai davantage ;-)_


	13. Chapter 13

_Bon j'avoue c'est un peu farfelu... Et ça part dans tous les sens. Mais voilà.. ce chapitre ne m'a pas inspirée plus que ça. J'étais emballée par l'idée de mettre Rick et Kate dans une situation embarrassante mais ce n'était pas vraiment ainsi que je voyais le résultat final._

_Enfin, c'est fini : sans peaufinage, sans satisfaction ni fierté mais sans non plus trop d'attente. Sachant que vous faites des efforts sur les reviews j'essaie de ne pas vous faire patienter plus d'une semaine. _

_Bonne lecture quand même._

Petit rappel : Kate et Castle doivent se rendre à une soirée échangiste.

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : **

...

« _Oh allez Kate ça va être marrant !_ S'exclamait joyeusement Castle en montant dans la voiture.

_-Ils l'ont fait exprès j'en suis sûre. _Rumina-t-elle. _Ils vont me le payer._

_-Ecoute ce n'est pas si idiot que ça ! Même Gates a validé._

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un regard suspicieux.

« _Ça te plait n'est-ce pas ? L'idée d'aller dans un club comme ça ?_

_-Eh bien je.. je trouve ça amusant c'est tout._

Son regard se fit plus suspicieux encore.

« _Est-ce que tu es en train de dire ce que je crois que tu es en train de dire ?_

Il la dévisagea, un instant confus.

« _Quoi ? Mais.. Enfin non ! Non !_

_-Tu n'as jamais fréquenté de clubs pareils rassure-moi._ Demanda la détective en plissant les yeux.

_-Non ! _Protesta-t-il vivement. _Jamais de la vie._

_-Tu ne souhaites pas tenter ce genre de pratiques ?_

Il lui lança un regard effaré.

_-Kate ! _

Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel.

« _Tu as l'air si excité !_

_-Ca m'intrigue c'est tout ! Et ça m'amuse très probablement. Mais crois-moi il n'y a aucune chance pour que je veuille un jour aller dans un de ces clubs._

Elle hocha la tête signifiant qu'elle avait saisi.

« _Et tu sais pourquoi ? _Insista-t-il.

_-Parce que tu d'une morale totalement inflexible ? _Tenta Kate d'un ton sarcastique.

-_Parce que je ne supporterai jamais qu'un autre homme que moi te touche._

Beckett le dévisagea et esquissa enfin un sourire.

« _ Ah donc c'est une histoire de possession ?_

_-Il s'agit surtout de toi et moi. _ _Et de personne d'autre _Répliqua-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde._ Tu es à moi comme je suis à toi. »_

Elle secoua la tête en riant et déposa sa main sur son genou. Ses doigts vinrent la rejoindre et il se réinstalla dans son siège, l'air satisfait.

(….)

« _Alors on est prêt pour cette petite soirée peu conventionnelle ? _ Demanda Esposito, l'air moqueur.

Kate qui était en train d'ajuster son micro le fusilla du regard.

« _Vous n'avez pas intérêt à ce que je vous entende rire comme des baleines._avertit-elle.

-_On coupera le son. _ Répliqua Ryan.

-_Mais comment on le met ce truc ? _ S'agaça Rick qui essaya d'ajuster à son tour son micro.

-_Fais-voir_ intervint Kate en s'approchant.

Elle retira l'appareil de sous sa veste, le coinca entre ses dents et entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise. Rick déglutit, puis relevant les yeux, surprit les regards de ses deux collègues qui les dévisageaient, cette fois plus surpris que rieurs

« _Euh Kate, tu sais que tu es en train de me tripoter en plein commissariat ?_ Murmura-t-il alors que ses mains glissaient sur son torse cherchant à coller le micro à l'intérieur du tissu.

-_Hum hum _répondit-elle concentrée sur sa tâche.

Rick en profita alors pour lancer un regard narquois à ses deux collègues qui disait _Alors vous voyez ! _En réponse, Esposito secoua la tête lui signifiant qu'il n'achetait pas ce genre de manœuvre.

Kate, ne s'étant pas aperçue du manège s'exclama : « _Voilà c'est bon ! »_

Elle se saisit ensuite de son arme et de son badge qu'elle dissimula à la perfection. Rick la regardait faire, admiratif. Elle n'avait probablement même pas entendu sa remarque, l'esprit désormais complétement absorbé par l'affaire.

« _Bon les gars, on reste en constante communication. Castle et moi, on entre, on repère Olivia on l'entraîne à l'écart et s'il y a le moindre danger ou si elle s'enfuit vous intervenez ok ?_

Ses collègues acquiescèrent.

« _Ah et Castle.. Pas de bêtises compris ? _

_-Mais évidemment _dit-il en roulant des yeux. _ Comme si j'allais.. _Il s'interrompit. Kate ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

(…)

« _Bonsoir. Bienvenue au shaker club. _

_-Bonsoir _répondit Rick en entrant dans le grand hall, somptueusement décoré. Il leva la tête et se figea quand il aperçut les images et tableaux érotiques qui s'étalaient sur les murs. Ils entrèrent ensuite dans une autre salle où trônait au milieu une sorte de stand. Il s'en approcha et eut un mouvement de recul en comprenant enfin la nature des objets qu'on leur offrait. Tentant de retrouver une contenance, il balaya des yeux le reste de la salle. Les gens discutaient tranquillement sirotant un cocktail, dans une attitude totalement décontractée. Il croisa le regard d'hommes et de femmes qui lui souriaient sans équivoque. Il perçut notamment les yeux qu'ils posaient sur sa compagne et entreprit de guider Kate dans un coin plus calme.

« _Tu n'as plus l'air si à l'aise tout à coup Ricky. _ Se moqua Kate.

Il passa un bras autour de sa taille. _Tu ne t'éloignes pas de moi._

Elle allait répliquer quand un rire étouffé parvint à ses oreilles.

_« Allez Castle, focus notre tueur est peut-être parmi eux _Dit-elle en ignorant la réaction des gars.

_-Ils sont tous l'air de tueurs _Grogna-t-il en la suivant malgré tout.

(...)

Ils s'approchèrent du buffet ou un couple était en train de se servir. La femme, aux allures de châtelaine dévisageait Rick, ce que Beckett ne manqua pas de remarquer.

La blonde se tourna bientôt vers eux et les salua avec un grand sourire.

« _Bonjour je suis Nicole et voici mon mari Philippe. _

_-Rob _répondit Rick en lui serrant la main.

-_Jennifer _les salua à son tour Kate.

-_Je vous observe depuis tout à l'heure Rob.._

Rick jeta un regard à Kate ne sachant que répondre. Mais déjà la femme continuait

_« Vous savez que vous êtes le sosie de l'auteur à succès Rick Castle ?_

Rick manqua de s'étouffer avec son champagne mais se resaisit aussitôt au regard que lui lança Kate.

_-Oui on me le dit souvent_. Il fit une pause. _C'est d'ailleurs ce qui a fait craquer ma femme. Elle est fan de l'auteur_ ajouta-t-il en adressant un sourire triomphant à Kate qui naturellement le fusilla du regard.

_-Depuis combien de temps être vous mariés ? I_nterrogea l'homme.

_-4 ans _répondit Kate alors qu'ils échangeaient un sourire.

-_Et côté sexuel ça marche entre vous ?_ Enchaîna Nicole

Rick et Kate se concertèrent du regard, mal à l'aise.

« _Oui oui _répondit Kate ne voulant clairement pas s'attarder sur le sujet

_-Et vous êtes plutôt quel genre _? Insista la femme du couple

_-Pardon ? _

_-Plutôt dans la longueur à faire durer le plaisir ou la passion immédiate et sauvage ?_

Kate blêmit tandis que Rick regardait ailleurs.

_« Vous n'avez pas l'habitude n'est ce pas ? _Commenta le couple.

_-Non pas vraiment _avoua Rick.

_-Ne soyez pas timide..Laissez-moi voir .. _dit-elle en les examinant tour à tour. _Vous Rob vous devez être un amant attentif, délicat.._Elle se tourna vers Beckett._ Et vous Jennifer vous êtes une femme de caractère, on le voit tout de suite. Au lit , ça doit être complètement.._

_-Oui oui ça va on a compris _interrompit Rick alors que les joues de Kate s'empourpraient..

Le couple éclata de rire.

« _Ne vous fâchez pas. Vous savez ici, le sexe est tout sauf tabou. C'est avant tout un moyen de communiquer..._

Les gars, dans leurs cabines n'en pouvaient plus de rire.

_« Un moyen de communiquer mais qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre_ ! S'esclaffa Esposito

_-Le pauvre Castle, ça doit être une vraie torture pour lui._

_-Et qu'est ce que je donnerais pour voir la tête de Beckett ! _Renchérit son collègue.

-_Attends attends écoute _ le pressa Ryan alors qu'il essuyait ses yeux humides.

« _Pourquoi êtes-vous venu dans ce club si vous n'êtes pas à l'aise sur le sujet ? _ Demandait le couple.

-_Pour être honnête, nous cherchons quelqu'un. _Déclara Kate.

_-Vraiment ?_ Demanda la jeune femme

-_Il y a quelques semaines, nous avons eu une aventure avec deux membres de ce club. Et c'était.. vraiment très agréable_ expliqua Kate en jouant le jeu. _Et nous aimerions les revoir.. _poursuivit Kate en ignorant Rick qui la dévisageait, les yeux ronds.

-_Qui est-ce ? _

_-Patrice et Olivia. _

L'homme secoua la tête tandis que sa compagne fronça les sourcils.

« _Vous parlez sûrement de sucre d'orge._

_-Sucre d'orge ?_

_-Nous portons tous des surnoms _expliqua la jeune femme. _Son partenaire l'appelle Olivia de temps en temps._

_-Son partenaire qui s'appelle bien Patrice ?_

_-Lui, je ne connais pas son nom. On l'appelle Lancelot. _

_-Vous savez s'ils sont là ?_

La femme allait répondre quand l'homme l'interrompit.

« _Vous posez beaucoup de questions._

_-Nous aimerions simplement les retrouver voilà tout._

Le couple se concerta du regard et Kate sentit que le maigre indice qu'elle tenait allait lui échapper.

_« Mais si vous nous aidez à les retrouver peut-être qu'on pourra partager un moment.. tous ensemble _ suggéra Kate en se mordant la lèvre.

Les traits de l'homme se détendirent et il hocha légèrement la tête.

_« Elle doit être en train de danser _déclara la femme. _La partie discothèque est de ce côté ci. _Dit-elle en indiquant une porte au fond de la salle.

_-Merci. Et à tout à l'heure _ lança Beckett avec un clin d'oeil. Elle posa son verre et Rick s'apprêtait la suivre quand une main agrippa sa veste.

« _C'est une sacrée femme que vous avez là Rob. _Commenta Nicole.

_-Je suis flatté que vous acceptiez de la partager avec nous _compléta son mari.

Rick acquiesça poliment et se dirigea vers Beckett.

_Dans tes rêves connard ! _chuchota-t-il une fois qu'il se fut assez éloigné.

_« T'as raison Castle ! _s'exclama Ryan en branchant le micro.

_-Non mais quel pervers celui-là _ grinça le latino.

_-Bon les gars on peut se reconcentrer là ! J'ai l'impression d'être dans une cour de récréation. _Intervint Beckett.

_-Nous on s'amuse bien en tout cas ! _ Assura Esposito.

(..)

_« Bon et maintenant comment on la repère ? C'est bien joli de connaître son surnom mais ça ne nous aide pas vraiment._

_-Son partenaire est mort Castle. Elle est seule. Alors que la plupart des gens ici sont en couple. _Déclara Kate en désignant les danseurs.

Castle acquiesça et visualisa le groupe qui se mouvait au rythme de la musique. Des sofas étaient installés en cercle autour de la piste de danse où des couples discutaient ou s'embrassaient;

_«Viens par là, on a une bonne vue sur les danseurs _déclara Rick en l'entraînant vers un fauteuil vide.

_-Non moi je vais aller faire du repérage _déclara Kate.

-_Tu veux me laisser ici tout seul ? _

_-Personne ne va te manger Rick. _

Il fit la moue.

« _Rien n'est moins sûr._

Kate secoua la tête et Rick lui attrapa la main.

_« Tu ne voudrais pas qu'une superbe créature me mettait le grappin dessus...  
_

_-Si ça pouvait être Olivia ça m'arrangerait bien. _Répliqua-t-elle en se dégageant.

-J_e croyais que ce soir on devait agir en couple._

_-On doit trouver un tueur Castle ! Alors ouvre grand tes yeux et surtout ne fais pas de gaffes ! Si ça t'est possible._

Rick poussa un soupir dépité tandis que Beckett s'éloignait déjà.

_« Hé bien dure la vie de couple hein ? _Déclara Esposito sortant Castle de ses pensées.

_-Pas du tout_ répondit Rick contrarié.

_-Ouais ben bizarrement Beckett n'a pas l'air très emballée._

_-On est en mission les gars je vous rappelle _déclara Castle reprenant le ton de Beckett.

_-Non mais franchement Castle comment tu as pu la convaincre de jouer une comédie pareille l'autre soir ! C'est Beckett quoi ! Qu'as-tu bien pu lui promettre pour qu'elle accepte ! _

_-Mais puisque je vous dis que ce n'est pas une mascarade !_

_-Lanie nous a tout dit ! Inutile de nier ! _

_-Vous êtes fous ! _S'exclama Rick. _Complètement ..._

_« Castle !_ interrompit Kate en revenant à lui_. Tu tiens à te faire repérer ou quoi ! Tu parles tout seul depuis deux minutes ! _

_-Je.. je parlais avec les gars !_

_-On est pas dans un salon de thé là ! Personne ne doit pas savoir que tu portes une oreillette ! _

Castle acquiesça, penaud..

_« On dirait que papa s'est fait gronder.. _commenta Ryan.

-_Vous avez une idée de ce que maman pourrait vous faire ? _répliqua Beckett.

Il y eut un bref silence signifiant que la récréation était terminée.

_« Je crois avoir repéré Olivia _souffla Kate. _A dix heures, la robe bleue._

Castle hocha la tête, signifiant qu'il l'avait vue.

« _Bon alors comment on s'y prend ? _Demanda Castle.

_-Il faut d'abord s'assurer qu'il s'agit bien d'elle._

-_Je suppose qu'il nous faudrait un moyen subtil de l'interroger sur son identité. _

Beckett se mordit la lèvre, en pleine réflexion. Puis elle se tourna vers son amant et dit d'un ton détaché.

_-Castle c'est à toi de jouer maintenant._

Rick ouvrit des yeux ronds.

_-Quoi ? Tu me demandes d'aller draguer cette fille ?_

_-Ce n'est pas comme ci tu ne savais pas faire Castle ! _Répliqua Beckett en levant les yeux au ciel.

_-Mais je euh.. _hésita l'écrivain.

-_Tu voulais de l'action, la voilà _rappela la détective.

_-Allez Castle _intervint Esposito._ Au lieu de lancer des paris stupides, prouve-nous en direct de quoi tu es capable!_

Son égo cette fois mis à l'épreuve l'écrivain se leva.

_Très bien _ lâcha-t-il d'un ton déterminé

Il s'avança vers la dénommée Olivia et jeta un dernier regard à Kate qui abordait une expression totalement sereine et concentrée. Cependant quand quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils s'asseyaient sur un sofa, son visage se crispa, et elle les fixa non sans un certain agacement.

Après une poignée de minutes qui lui semblèrent une éternité, Rick fit signe à Kate de les rejoindre.

Kate s'avança vers eux et lui tendit la main.

_« Sucre d'orge _ dit-il d'un ton malicieux_ Je te présente Jennifer, ma femme. » _

_Il_ avait appuyé sur les derniers mots tout en lançant un regard amusé à Beckett qui plissa les yeux.

Olivia, assise près de l'écrivain, l'examina un instant, avec une expression satisfaite. Kate lui offrit un joli sourire cachant le dégoût qu'elle éprouvait à être ainsi considérée et examinée comme une marchandise.

Tandis qu'ils échangeaient quelques banalités, Kate ne put que remarquer le rapprochement de la jeune femme vers l'écrivain, qui avait presque sa main sur sa cuisse.

« _Donc vous, vous n'avez pas de partenaire ? _Interrogea Kate

Les yeux de la jeune femme se teintèrent d'un voile de tristesse qui disparut presque aussitôt.

_Non pas ce soir. Mais en tant que femme seule et habituée, j'ai quand même accès au club._

_-Et ça ne vous gêne pas d'être seule ? _Insista Kate.

La jeune femme déglutit un instant et choisit d'éluder la question. Elle tendit le bras et remit une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Beckett qui la laissa faire qui resta de marbre.

-L_a vraie question c'est est-ce que vous ça vous dérange ? _Souffla Olivia en dévisageant tour à tour la détective et l'écrivain.

Ceux-ci échangèrent un regard surpris et confus.

_-Comment ça ? _

_-Vous êtes venus ici pour trouver un couple non ?_

_-Non pas forcement deux personnes _répliqua Beckett. _Disons que nous voulions quelque peu épicer notre vie de couple._

Olivia haussa un sourcil.

_-Oh je vois vous êtes dans cette phase là.._

_-Quelle phase ?_

_-Eh bien celle où votre partenaire ne parvient plus à vous combler._

Rick se redressa et afficha une mine contrariée.

_« Non ce n'est pas du tout ça_

_-Si chéri, il faut l'avouer avec tout ce stress que tu subis ça devient.. compliqué. _Répliqua Beckett les yeux rieurs.

L'écrivain la fusilla du regard.

_« Je vais très bien merci._ Répliqua sèchement Rick.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre les gars pour savoir qu'ils étaient déjà en train de rire.

_« Mais c'est valable pour vous aussi Jennifer._

Le sourire amusé de Kate disparut et elle allait protester mais Olivia continua.

_-Ne vous inquiétez pas je vais tâcher d'arranger tout ça. _déclara-t-elle en posant sa main sur la cuisse de l'écrivain qui sursauta violemment au contact.

_« Quelque chose ne va pas ? _s'inquiéta Olivia.

_-Non c'est juste que.. je n 'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de euh.._

_-Vous n'avez jamais eu d'autres partenaires que votre femme ?_

Kate éclata de rire.

_« Ah si croyez-moi je ne suis pas la première !_

Rick lui lança à nouveau un regard noir.

_« Alors où est le problème ? _poursuivit Olivia.

_-C'est la première fois que nous venons au club._

_-Vous apprendrez vite vous verrez _ déclara Sucre d'orgeen remontant légèrement sa main sur la cuisse de Rick qui faillit faire un bond. Il se déplaça légèrement sur le côté

_-Ne soyez pas si coincé _déclara Olivia en le retenant._ il n'y a aucune gêne à avoir._

_-Mon mari est un peu timide. _Répondit Kate avec une moue d'excuse.

_-Laisse-toi aller _murmura-t-elle à Rick. Elle se pencha vers lui et approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Rick se recula encore et cette fois, faillit dégringoler du canapé.

« _Au début.. je.. je prefère.. faire ça avec ma.. femme._

Olivia sourit de le voir ainsi balbutier. _Mais faites donc. _Déclara-t-elle en désignant Kate d'un geste de la main.

Cette fois-ci sans hésitations et aussi pour se venger à la fois de Beckett et des gars, il franchit les deux pas qui le séparaient de la détective et s'empara de ses lèvres sans préambule.

Après quelques secondes à peine Kate se recula, encore sous le choc de sa démarche soudaine. Mais Rick s'assit à ses côtés et la poussa légèrement contre le dossier du canapé reprenant possession de sa bouche. Cette fois, il l'embrassa avec davantage de fougue mêlant sa langue à la sienne. Kate répondit à son étreinte se prenant elle-aussi au jeu.

A une trentaine de mètres de là, les gars écoutaient, figés ce soudain silence qui ne laissait pas de place à l'imagination. Très vite, leurs souffles haletants, les bruits de baiser et de succion leur parvinrent aux oreilles et ils laissèrent échapper un murmure de dégoût.

Ils n'arrivaient pas à le croire. Castle et Beckett étaient en train de s'embrasser.

« _Bon ils vont s'arrêter oui ou non ? _Grimaça Ryan.

-_ Je ne pensais pas que Castle le ferait. _commenta le latino.

_-Beckett va le tuer._

_-Ouais, je suis à peu près sûr que ce n'était pas dans leur contrat ça. _ Renchérit Esposito.

Finalement, Castle relâcha Beckett qu'il avait maintenue sous son emprise une longue minute.

Elle s'écarta, les lèvres rougies les yeux écarquillés, réalisant à peine qu'il venait de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Non pas que ça ait été désagréable. Mais elle préférait définitivement garder ça pour le privé. Néanmoins, elle dut reconnaître que Rick avait bien joué le coup : non seulement pour échapper à l'insistance de la jeune femme mais aussi pour renforcer leur couverture.

En effet, Olivia qu'elle avait sentie un peu méfiante les dévisageait maintenant, un désir évident au fond des yeux.

_On pourrait peut-être aller ailleurs _proposa Beckett pressée d'en venir à l'interrogatoire.

_-Excellente idée_ acquiesça Olivia impatiente. ._Allons-y._

* * *

_Un chapitre plutôt long dont je n'arrivais pas à me dépêtrer mais ça.. c'est fait ^^_

_Cependant Rick et Kate ne sont pas encore sortis de ce club ! Et je connais un écrivain qui va être en danger^^ Donc dans le prochain chapitre, un peu d'action !_

_A vos reviews ! Et moi à mon clavier ;-)  
_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hello tout le monde. Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Et bonne année ! santé amour et réussite ( pensée pour ceux qui, comme moi, ont passé des concours et attendent les résultats^^)  
Bon je suis désolée mais la suite n'est pas vraiment celle que vous attendiez. Comme je vous l'ai dit je n'étais pas inspirée par ce club échangiste donc j'ai orienté l'histoire sur un semblant d'enquête pour évoquer une autre facette de leur relation, une sorte de passage obligé en somme.  
Bref j'arrête d'en dire trop et vous laisse lire. _

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

**...  
**

Ils suivirent Olivia dans le couloir et elle bifurqua à droite leur demandant de l'attendre une minute. Kate s'approcha de Rick.

_« Tu me laisses parler _dit-elle. Elle_ a l'air à fleur de peau, il faut la mettre à l'aise._

_-Je la trouve tout à fait décontractée moi _répliqua-t-il.

Elle lui lança un regard sévère.

_« Joue le jeu jusqu'au bout Rick. On y est presque._

Olivia revint et fourra les préservatifs dans la poche arrière du jean de Rick. Il la laissa faire et sa main demeura là, alors qu'elle se collait contre lui. Il échangea un regard avec Beckett qui fronça les sourcils. Elle commençait sérieusement à en avoir assez de ce petit jeu et de la manière dont se comportait Olivia avec Rick.

D'une main possessive, elle entoura la taille de son partenaire et alors qu'ils descendaient un escalier, Olivia fut obligée de lâcher Rick pour passer devant.

_« Je croyais qu'on devait jouer le jeu _chuchota-t-il.

_-Il y a certaines choses que je ne partage pas _ répliqua Kate en lui pinçant légèrement les fesses.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux à son geste et à son sourire mutin, il rit à son tour.

Ils traversèrent un second couloir et entrèrent dans une petite chambre ou trônait un lit gigantesque aux draps de soie. Olivia tout à fait à son aise, entraîna Rick par la main. Beckett le retint par le bras.

« _Olivia il faut qu'on parle. » _déclara Beckett en fermant la porte.

Surprise qu'elle l'ait appelée par son vrai prénom, la jeune femme fixa la détective avec méfiance.

« _Qui êtes vous ?_

_- Nous enquêtons sur la mort de Patrice._

Olivia les dévisagea tour à tour, l'air effaré.

« _Je n'ai rien à vous dire. _

_-Nous savons qu'il était votre partenaire. Nous voulons juste discuter _déclara calmement Beckett en s'approchant d'elle.

Celle-ci s'écarta et se dirigea vers la s'interposa.

_« Laissez-moi partir ! _S'injuria Olivia.

Soudain la porte de la chambre et apparurent dans l'encadrure Nicole et Philippe, rencontrés plus tôt dans la soirée. Sauf que cette fois, ils tenaient tous deux un revolver à la main.

« _Tu n'iras nulle part chérie. _Dirent-ils d'un ton calme à l'attention de la jeune femme.

_-Nicole ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? _

_-Ce que j'aurais du faire dès le début._

_-C'est vous qui avait assassiné Patrice _murmura Kate.

_« Vous êtes perspicace Jennifer _commenta Nicole. _ou devrais-je plutôt dire détective Beckett. _

Castle frémit légèrement et échangea un regard affolé avec sa partenaire.

-_Vous pensez réellement qu'on a cru à votre petite comédie ?_continua Philippe.

Kate soutint leur regard sans un mot.

« _Allez donnez-moi votre petit attirail ma belle._ordonna-t-il en tendant la main.

A contrecoeur la détective lui tendit son insigne et son arme.

Il y eut un silence pendant lesquel Olivia les dévisagea, tentant de donner un sens à cette situation.

« _Pourquoi vous faites ça ?_ Lança-t-elle d'un ton desespéré.

Les deux complices se mirent à rire et prirent tout leur temps pour répondre. Kate ne le lâchait pas des yeux, surveillant le moindre de leurs faits et gestes et priant pour que ses partenaires arrivent au plus vite.

« _Vois-tu cher sucre d'orge. Il y a une règle d'or dans ce club. Ne pas se mêler des affaires des autres. Et Patrice n'a pas respecté son contrat. Il a mis son nez partout y compris dans notre petit business._

_-C'est vous qui l'avez tué ! _Poursuivit Olivia le visage déformé par la colère.

-_Et nous l'avons fait de manière tout à fait artistique._

_-Qu'est ce que vous allez faire de nous ? demanda_ Beckett.

-_Vous ne voulez pas savoir. _Répliqua Nicole avec un sourire sadique.

_-Vous allez nous tuer ? Ici ? Dans cette misérable chambre avec vue sur les poubelles ? _Insista Kate.

_On arrive Beckett _souffla Esposito qui avait reçu le message.

« _Vous préférez vous éclater avant ? _ Demanda Philippe en désignant le lit. _Oh mais je vous en prie allez-y, nous resterons spectateurs._

Beckett ne dissimula pas son dégoût.

_« C'est dommage vraiment. Si vous aviez tenu votre promesse, ça aurait pu être tout à fait intéressant _rit Philippe en s'approchant de Kate.

_-Ne le touchez pas espèce de malade. _Cracha Rick en voulant s'interposer.

-_Hep hep on ne bouge pas _intervint Nicole.

-_Vous n'êtes que des salauds _déclara Olivia avec haine.

-_Oui mais des salauds plutôt malins_ assura l'homme. _Et puisqu'il nous faut attendre la fermeture du club, je vous propose de le faire en silence._

_-Alors vous vous asseyez gentiment et vous le fermez ! _ Déclara Nicole en s'agenouillant pour leur lier les mains.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à attacher les poignets de l'écrivain, un bruit soudain les fit tous sursauter. La porte de la chambre vola en éclats, projetant les deux criminels sur le côté. Esposito se rua sur l'homme mais la femme fut plus rapide que Ryan. Elle saisit Olivia par le cou et recula, l'arme pointée sur la tempe de la jeune femme.

_« Personne ne bouge_

-_Il n'y a aucune issue _ déclara Beckett en s'avançant lentement vers elle.

Nicole lança un regard paniqué autour d'elle et murmura soudain :

_« Si il y en a une ! »_

Elle projeta soudain Olivia en avant et passa au travers de la porte fenêtre qui se brisa en mille morceaux. Il n'y eut aucune chute puisqu'ils étaient au rez de chaussée, aussi aucune blessure majeure ne l'arrêta et elle s'enfuit en courant. Rick jeta un regard à ses partenaires, momentanèment immmobilisés par la projection d'Olivia. Kate quant à elle avait toujours les mains liées. Mu par l'urgence d'attraper la criminelle, Rick s'élança à sa poursuit. Il entendit Kate le rappeler et accélera se promettant qu'il lui raménerait la meurtrière.

Il la suivait de près quand soudain elle disparut de son champ de vision. Il s'arrêta à bout de souffle et regarda de droite à gauche, attentif au moindre mouvement.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent et il allait repartir découragé quand il perçut un bruit furtif sur la gauche. Il reprit confiance et s'élança à nouveau dans le parc qui semblait s'étendre sur des hectares.. Il dépassait un arbre particulièrement large lorsque un son caractèristique le fit se figer : celui d'un flingue auquel on enlève la sécurité.

« _Vous tentez quelque chose, vous êtes mort. _Déclara Nicole d'un ton glacial.

_-Ils arrivent. _

_-Alors bougez-vous, avancez ! _Ordonna-t-elle.

Ils marchèrent ainsi une dizaine de minutes jusqu'à déboucher sur un espace vierge.

« _Oh un terrain de golf _s'eclama Castle à l'intention de ses partenaires qui devaient être à sa recherche. Beckett allait le tuer ça c'était certain. Enfin sauf, si l'autre s'en chargeait la première, évidemment.

Ils atteignirent une cabane que Nicole inspecta avec attention.

« _Enfoncez la porte._dit-elle en se tournant vers Rick.

L'écrivain regarda à droite et à gauche, comme s'il cherchait le destinataire de l'injonction :

_-Moi ? Mais je.; je vais me faire mal ! _

_-Tout de suite. » _ordonna Nicole visiblement au bout de sa patience.

Rick donna un preimier coup d'épaule contre la porte qui ne céda pas. Enfin après 4 tentatives et il en était sûr, une luxure de l'épaule droite, elle s' le fit entrer et s'assit sur le petit bureau de bois, le flingue pointé sur l'écrivain.

« Et_ maintenant ?_ Demanda celui-ci.

_-On ne vous a jamais appris à la fermer ?_

_-C'est drôle Beckett dit ça aussi._

La femme haussa un sourcil.

« _Alors maintenant c'est Beckett ?Ce n'est pas vraiment votre femme ? _

_-Si. Enfin.. non ce n'est pas ma femme mais..._

_-Vous jouiez plutôt bien la comédie. En tant que couple _ajouta-t-elle.

-_Mais on ne joue pas la comédie ! _ S'enerva l'écrivain. _On est ensemble c'est juste que.. on n'est pas marié. _

_-Bref peu importe._ Coupa court Nicole, sentant que l'écrivain allait encore s'embarquer dans un discours sans fin.

Il y eut un long silence jusqu'à ce que la voix d'Esposito retentisse dans son oreille.

_« Continue de parler Castle. On est arrivé à la cabane. Débrouille-toi pour qu'elle se place devant la fenêtre et on l'aura en visuel. Donne-nous un signal, je sais pas .. je suis complètement stupide d'être parti ainsi tout seul._

Rick se pinça les lèvres sachant d'avance que ses partenaires ne manqueraient pas de le réprimander sévèrement pour son imprudence.

Il avança légèrement vers la femme qui le menaçait et elle dut reculer pour garder une distance entre eux deux.

« _Q'est ce que vous foutez vous voulez vous faire descendre ?_ cracha-t-elle, en se plaçant près de la fenêtre.

_-Non je me dis juste que je suis vraiment un imbécile d'être parti tout.._

La balle siffla dans l'air, émit un petit son cristallin quand elle traversa la vitre et vint se loger dans le bras qui tenait l'arme qui le menaçait. Nicole lâche son revolver et s'effondra au sol dans un cri de douleur. La porte de la cabane s'ouvrit en grand et Kate se précipita à l'intérieur, suivie de ses deux acolytes. Elle ne jeta même pas un regard à la femme à terre.

Elle s'approcha vivement de Rick et s'arrêta net quand elle vit l'expression qu'il abordait. Celui-ci, totalement serein se tenait en retrait, les bras croisés, et souriait d'un air satisfait.

Il souriait ! Il avait été l'otage d'une meutrière et il souriait !

Il déglutit soudain au changement qu'il vit s'opérer sur le visage de sa partenaire. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle se jette à son cou et là il lui semblait qu'elle était sur le point de le gifler.

Elle sembla l'inspecter un bref instant pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien. Puis sans un mot, elle passa les menottes à Nicole retenue par Esposito.

« _Vous avez le droit de garder le silence. Tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous. »_

Castle resta planté là alors que tout le monde sortait de la cabane. Il ne comprenait pas. Il avait réussi non ? Il avait empêché cette femme de disparaître et les avait guidés jusqu'ici. Alors pourquoi avait-il la désagréable et familière impression que Kate était furieuse contre lui ?

Voyant que ses acolytes ne lui adressaient pas la parole, occupés à s'occuper de Nicole en attendant l'ambulance , il se mit en retrait et allait s'appuyer contre la voiture de la détective, l'épaule encore douloureuse.

Kate le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard et se saisit d'une bouteille d'eau dans la boîte à gant. Un long silence s'installa uniquement troublé par le mouvement de l'eau qu'avalait Beckett à grandes gorgées. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle se tourna pour aller rejoindre les gars quand Castle la rappela.

« J_'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? _

La détective ne répondit pas immédiatement. Depuis qu'il s'était élancé derrière Nicole, l'angoisse ne l'avait plus quittée. Un sentiment qu'elle savait mal gérer avait pris possession d'elle.

Elle avait été morte d'inquiétude.. et lui.. lui semblait avoir pris ça comme une sorte de jeu, une chasse à l'homme sans penser un seul instant aux dangers qu'il encourait. Il avait agi comme un gosse intrépide, égoïste et... insupportable. Elle revoyait son sourire désinvolte quand elle était entrée dans cette cabane, le cœur battant la chamade et l'avait détesté. Il aurait du rester là-bas, à ses côtés, rester prudent au lieu de foncer de manière totalement irréfléchie ! Cette attitude de paon l'avait coupée dans son élan, dans son urgence de le retrouver, de lui dire que.. peu importe..

Elle lui en voulait. Terriblement.

« _Tu as agi comme un imbécile._

Il baissa la tête.

«_ Espo me l'a fait plus ou moins comprendre._

_-Non mais tu te rends compte Rick ! Il faut être vraiment stupide pour être aussi imprudent !_

Il la dévisagea surpris de l'agressivité dont elle faisait preuve.

_« Relax Kate on l'a eue non ?_

Encore ce ton suffisant.. Les yeux de Kate lancèrent des éclairs.

« _Relax ! Tu t'es lancée à la poursuite d'une femme armée ! _

_-Mais pourquoi en fais-tu tout un plat ? _

_-Je ne savais pas où tu étais Rick ! Tu es parti ! Sans armes sans renforts, rien ! Et cette nana a déjà tué. Elle l'aurait refait sans hésitations._

_-Mais je suis vivant._argua-t-il.

Elle pinça les lèvres, agacée.

_-Parce que tu as eu de la chance. Comme à chaque fois depuis 4 ans. Et si un jour tu n'étais pas aussi chanceux hein ? Qu'arrivera-t-il alors ?_

Il la regarda longuement et fit un pas vers elle.

_-Je survivrai Kate _dit-il d'une voix douce

_-Tu n'en sais rien. _Répliqua Kate s'écartant de lui pour ensuite rejoindre ses partenaires.

(...)

_Tu crois qu'elle l'engueule parce qu'il l'a embrassée ou parce qu'il s'est mis en danger. _ Murmura Ryan en désignant sa boss qui semblait sérieusement énervée après Castle.

_-J'en sais rien _répliqua son partenaire _ probablement pour les deux._

_-Tu as vu dans quel état était Beckett après qu'il soit parti à la poursuite de Nicole ?_

_-Ne m'en parle pas.. Elle me fait peur parfois. _

_-Le jour où ils seront vraiment ensemble ça risque franchement d'être compliqué._

_-Mec ces deux là sont capables de faire semblant d'être en couple alors qu'ils ne le sont même pas. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ça sera par la suite. _

(...)

Le trajet au commissariat s'était fait dans un silence complet. Kate gardait le regard obstinément fixé sur la route, ignorant les coups d'oeil de son partenaire.

Une fois arrivés au commissariat, elle se plongea à nouveau dans l'affaire, et s'isola afin de rédiger son rapport. Lorsqu'elle en sortit une heure plus tard, elle fut surprise de trouver Castle assis sur sa chaise, qui somnolait sur son bureau. Elle s'approcha et lui tapa légèrement l'épaule pour le réveiller.

Il ouvrit les yeux et grimaça de douleur, se tenant aussitôt l'épaule.

_« Kate ? _

_-Tu t'es blessé ? _Demanda-t-elle.

_-C'est en enfonçant cette fichue porte, je n'ai pas l'habitude moi.._

Elle ne put retenir un sourire, attendrie par sa mine bougonne.

_« Allez viens. _Déclara-t-elle.

-_Ou ça ? _

_-Chez moi._

Il redressa la tête, surpris.

_-C'est vrai ? Je veux dire.. je pensais que .. vu.._

_-Castle _ coupa-elle. _Il faut soigner ton épaule. J'ai ce qu'il faut à la maison._

(…)

Il était assis sur le rebord de la baignoire et ne la quittait pas des yeux. Beckett, debout devant lui était concentrée sur sa tâche et enroulait avec application la bande qu'elle avait préparée.

« _Kate._

Elle suspendit son geste et baissa les yeux vers les siens.

« _Ecoute pour aujourd'hui je suis vraiment désolé. Je sais que tu m'en veux et ça ne se reproduira plus._

Elle déglutit légèrement et fit mine de se concentrer sur sa blessure.

« _C'est bon Rick, n'en parlons plus _répondit-elle du bout des lèvres.

Castle l'observa attentivement alors qu'elle fuyait son regard.

« _Kate. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

_-Rien _répliqua-t-elle.

-_Tu étais furieuse tout à l'heure. Je t'ai rarement vue dans cet état. Si tu me disais ce qui te trotte dans la tête ?_

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, finissant d'attacher la bande autour de son épaule.

Allaient-ils vraiment avoir cette discussion ? Celle qui concernait ses craintes les plus profondes et réveillant ses plus douloureuses blessures. Ce soir là, dans la forêt, elle avait senti renaître l'angoisse de la mort tapie au fond de son coeur, la peur paralysante de voir ceux qu'elle aimait partir.. et la laisser seule.

Il avait déjà été en danger auparavant sans qu'elle ne soit à ses côtés.. Lors de la prise d'otages, avec 3XK.. Mais pas comme ça.. Pas depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, pas depuis qu'ils passaient chaque jour et chaque nuit ensemble. Pas depuis qu'ils s'aimaient de cette manière..

Alors il lui devait ça. Il devait faire en sorte qu'elle garde le contrôle, qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas pour lui. Il devait respecter les ordres qu'elle lui donnait et rester prudent, ne pas s'aventurer tout d'un coup au devant de la mort. Parce qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais revivre ça. Et il aurait du le comprendre.

Envisager ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de la perdre l'avait fait frémir de tout son être. Kate avait soudain réalisé la place qu'avait pris Castle dans sa vie et dans son coeur. Elle était effrayée de l'ampleur des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pourl'écrivain. C'était grand.. c'était puissant, c'était dangereux... L'angoisse lui avait rongé le coeur avec tant de force dans cette forêt qu'elle était restée quelques instants sans pouvoir respirer.

La jeune flic revint à la réalité alors que son partenaire l'observait de ses grands yeux bleus, attendant simplement qu'elle se dévoile. Kate lui jeta un coup d'oeil et se concentra sur leurs mains, qu'il avait, sans qu'elle n'en prenne conscience, entrelacées.

_« Quand tu étais dans cette forêt... je me suis sentie si.. impuissante, si seule. _R_yan m'avait passé son oreillette. Je t'entendais respirer, courir, parler à Espo. Et Nicole, évanouie dans la nature. Elle aurait pu te tirer dessus. A n'importe quel moment.. Et une fois dans la cabane.. j'ai cru.. j'ai cru que.._

_-Kate _chuchota Rick en l'attirant plus près de lui. _Je n'ai rien. Tu ne m'as pas perdu. On est ensemble._

_-Et si .._

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

_-Ca n'arrivera pas d'accord ?_

_-Tu ne peux pas savoir Rick. Ce soir; tu n'avais pas d'arme, pas de renforts. Tu t'es lancé à sa poursuite. Je t'ai appelé et tu es parti sans moi._

_-Je n'ai pas réfléchi. _

_-C'est justement ça le problème. _Dit-elle en s'écartant de lui. _Tu sais ! Tu sais ce que ça me fait ! _insista-t-elle, le regard lourd de reproches_ et tu continues d'agir comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance ! _

Rick se passa la main dans les cheveux, l'air coupable.

_-J'étais dans l'instant et tout ce à quoi je pensais était de te ramener celle qui avait tué Patrice ! Je pensais à la victime ! Et à Olivia. _

_-C'est moi normalement qui agis de cette manière._

_-A croire que tu déteins sur moi. _ Dit-il d'un air malicieux.

Cependant, Kate ne lui rendit pas son sourire, au contraire, son visage se fit plus sombre encore.

« _Tu n'es pas moi Castle. Tu n'es pas flic et tu n'es pas entraîné. Tu n'as pas signé pour ça._

_-On est partenaire Kate. Et quoi qu'il arrive, je suis à tes côté suis ton partenaire._

Elle planta son regard dans le sien, implacable.

_-Et bien peut-être que tu devrais cesser de l'être._

Il déglutit difficilement tandis qu'elle le fixait avec détermination. Il savait qu'un jour, inéluctablement, elle en viendrait à remettre en question leur partenariat.

« _S'il te plaît ne me demande pas de partir._ Chuchota-t-il en l'entourant de ses bras.

Elle lui caressa doucement les cheveux et avoua à regrets :

_-Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'y pense Rick._

_-C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? _Demanda-t-il en redressant la tête vers elle.

_-Je n'en sais rien._

_-Et notre couple alors ?_

Elle lui jeta un regard confus.

« _Et bien quoi ? Il ne repose pas sur notre relation professionnelle._

_-Tu crois vraiment que ça ne changera rien ?_

Kate l'observa quelques secondes, décontenancée par sa question. Rien n'était supposé changer n'est-ce pas ?

-_J'ose l'espérer oui _ répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Il y eut un nouveau silence où Rick observa sa compagne visiblement agacée.

_« Écoute Kate. Le commissariat c'est ma vie maintenant, ma famille. J'aime ce qu'on fait ensemble. Et je t'aime toi. Je ne veux pas prendre ne serait-ce que le moindre risque que tous les deux, l'on s'éloigne l'un de l'autre. Je veux être à tes côtés. Jour et nuit._

_-Rick il ne s'agit pas de nous. _s'adoucit Kate, émue par ses paroles.

_- Peut-être mais laisse-moi une dernière chance s'il te plaît.. Je .. je sais que j'agis comme un gosse parfois.. Souvent _rectifia-t-il au regard qu'elle lui lança._ Mais c'est vrai, j'ai agi impulsivement sans songer au fait que cela pouvait autant t'atteindre. J'ai été.._

_-Stupide.._

Il acquiesça.

-_Égoïste _continua-t-elle.

_- Mais j'ai compris la leçon._ Coupa-t-il sachant d'avance que la liste s'allongerait._ Je te demande juste une dernière chance._

Elle l'observa longuement partagée entre le désir de l'avoir à ses côtés et celui de le savoir en sécurité. Il méritait une seconde , elle pourrait veiller à ce qu'il tienne parole. Et puis, mine de rien, ils étaient vraiment brillants ensemble.

_D'accord._ Dit-elle après de longues secondes. _Mais tu ne me refais plus jamais ça. _ Avertit-elle.

Il lui offrit un sourire radieux et se leva pour la prendre dans ses bras, . Serrée contre son torse, elle se demanda néanmoins si la dernière chance qu'elle lui offrait ne lui serait pas fatale.

* * *

_Bon voilà je sais que beaucoup de fics ont abordé cette problématique mais je voulais le faire à ma façon. _

_J'essaie d'aborder le plus de choses possibles et je m'y perds un peu.. Allez, le prochain chapitre sera plus fun.. Et il est temps que les gars se rendent compte qu'ils se sont complètement fait berner vous ne croyez pas ?_ ^^


	15. Chapter 15

_Hello la compagnie !_

_Merci à mes lecteurs pour leurs encouragements ! Je vous ai promis un chapitre un peu plus léger et fun et j'espère qu'il vous amusera.._

_Bonne lecture  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

**...**

Rick Castle dormait paisiblement quand un bruit curieux le réveilla brusquement. Il se frotta les yeux encore embués de sommeil et chercha ce qui l'avait tiré des bras de Morphée. L'écrivain tendit le bras cherchant le corps de sa muse mais sa main ne rencontra que du vide. Se redressant dans le lit, il aperçut de la lumière dans la salle de bains et entendit alors sa compagne tousser puis se racler fortement la gorge. Rick haussa un sourcil et comprit bientôt qu'elle était en train de vomir. Il repoussa les couvertures et se précipita dans la salle de bain.

Kate était à genoux sur le carrelage, la tête penchée sur le cabinet de toilette. Elle vomissait de tout son soûl.

« _Kate _murmura-t-il en s'agenouillant près d'elle.

Elle releva difficilement la tête et lui offrit un petite sourire avant de brusquement replonger en avant. Tentant de surmonter l'odeur qui montait, il lui releva les cheveux et se tint contre contre son dos lui permettant ainsi de s'appuyer contre lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle cessa enfin de regurgiter et prit un instant pour reprendre son souffle.

« _Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? _ Murmura Castle au creux de son oreille.

-_Je ne sais pas.._répondit-elle visiblement épuisée par l'effort._ J'ai.. j'ai du avaler quelque chose de mauvais. _

_-J'ai mangé la même chose que toi pourtant._

_-Ca arrive... Et puis vu toutes les sucreries et nourriture chimique que tu t'enfiles, ton estomac doit savoir mieux gérer que le mien. »_

Il la regarda d'un drôle d'air et sourit, soulagé que malgré sa paleur, elle conserve son sens de l'humour.

« _Tu devrais rester là aujourd'hui._

_-Il faut que j'aille travailler Castle. _ Répliqua Kate en se relevant.

_-Espo et Ryan peuvent s'en charger. _

_-Rick j'ai commencé une enquête, je dois la terminer. _

Il ne répondit, sachant qu'il ne pourrait lui faire entendre raison.

_Allez, viens profitons du peu de sommeil qu'il nous reste._Déclara Kate avant de recracher le bain de bouche dans le lavabo.

(…)

_« Ca va mieux _? Demanda Castle quelques heures plus tard, la rejoignant dans la salle de pause du commissariat.

_-Oui bien mieux _répondit-elle en lui tendant une tasse de café fumant.

_-Je persiste à dire que tu aurais du rester couchée._

-_Castle _ dit Kate en s'approchant de lui. _Je vais bien. Je t'assure. Tu ne m'as pas lâchée de la matinée._

_-Je vais tout de même passer à la pharmacie te prendre ce qu'il faut._

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, néanmoins attendrie par son attitude.

« J_'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras ._murmura-t-il soudain.

_-Rien que ça ? _s'amusa Kate en haussant un sourcil.

_-Et de t'embrasser.. _dit-il encore plus bas.

-_Ce matin, tu n'y semblais pourtant pas trop disposé._

Il grimaça légèrement. L'odeur du vomi l'avait toujours dégouté au plus haut point.

Il allait poser sa main sur sa taille quand quelque chose attira son attention. Fronçant les sourcils, il aperçut quelqu'un de l'autre côté de la fenêtre s'en écarter vivement. Surpris, Rick s'élança à l'extérieur de la salle et ne vit personne.

« C_a va Castle ? _ Demanda Kate.

-_Oui je.. rien _répondit-il.

-_On aurait dit que tu avais le diable aux trousses !_

Il se pencha légèrement vers elle.

« _Tu n'as pas remarqué quelque chose de bizarre depuis ce matin? _Chuchota-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête et fronça les sourcils.

_« Parce que.. j'ai comme l'impression, je ne sais pas, qu'on nous observe.. qu'on nous suit._

Kate le dévisagea, les yeux ronds, puis éclata de rire.

« _Ah oui et qui donc ? Les aliens ? _S'esclaffa la détective.

-_Ah ah très drôle. _Répondit Rick d'un air bougon._ N'empêche qu'il y a un truc qui cloche._

_-Tu deviens parano Rick. » _dit-elle en lui tendant sa tasse.

(…)

« _Tu vois, elle lui fait son café maintenant _ déclara Ryan en s'approchant rapidement du bureau de son collègue. _Alors qu'ils croient qu'on ne les observe pas. Et regarde les rire ensemble ! _ Les désigna-t-il du menton alors que Castle et sa muse sortaient de la salle de pause, chacun un café à la main.

_-Fais gaffe mec tu as failli te faire choper là. _ Observa Esposito à qui la fuite soudaine de son partenaire n'avait pas échappé. _Cesse donc de les espionner. _

_-J'ai de plus en plus de doutes. _ répliqua l'irlandais. _Ils sont encore arrivés ensemble ce matin._

-_Et alors? Beckett a très bien pu passer le chercher pour maintenir leur couverture._

_-Couverture ? On n'est pas dans un film d'espionnage Javi _

-_Je te dis qu'ils font semblant. _

_-Mais pourquoi refuses-tu d'y croire ! Ils se sont embrassés ! Que veux-tu de plus comme preuve ?_

_- Lanie a confimé je te rappelle : Pure tactique de couverture. Et provocation de Castle je suppose. _Déclara le latino en se pinçant les lèvres. _Attends tu sais qu'il y a un gros paquet en jeu._ajouta-t-il à l'air sceptique de son collègue.

_-Et si faire semblant les avait amenés à justement ne plus faire semblant ? _

Esposito haussa un sourcil.

_-Tu me suis ? _reprit Ryan.

_-Tu te prends trop la tête mon pote. Le caskett est vraiment devenu ton obsession !_

_-Le quoi ?_

_-Le caskett. _Il leva les yeux au ciel à l'expression confuse qu'affichait Ryan. _Ca s'appelle un ship. Tu fusionnes les deux noms du couple et tu prends ce qui sonne le mieux _expliqua Esposito le plus sérieusement du monde.

Ryan regarda son collègue d'un drôle d'air.

_-Et après tu te moques de moi parce que je lis les journaux people ?_

_-La ferme._ Grommela le latino.

(….)

Castle revint bientôt de la pharmacie deux petits sacs en papier dans la main.

« _Tiens, voilà des cachets contre les vomissements et de l'aspirine si besoin _lui dit-il en lui en tendant un.

_-Merci _ répondit-elle avec un sourire, en sortant les deux boîtes.

-_Ah et je t'ai pris ça aussi.. Juste pour être sûr. _ Dit-il d'un ton un peu hésitant en lui donnant le second sachet.

Kate lui lança un regard soupçonneux et, intriguée elle l'ouvrit. Elle avait à peine sorti la boîte qu'elle la rerentra précipitamment.

« _Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?_

_-Un test de grossesse _répondit-il le plus naturellement du monde.

-_Oui merci je le vois, mais pourquoi m'as tu acheté ça ?_

Rick la regarda étrangement.

« _Kate. Tes symptômes ça te rappelle quelque chose ?_

Elle fronça les sourcils :

« _Fatigue, bon appétit, vomissements.. _Dit-il comme si cela semblait évident.

Kate lui jeta un regard noir

_-Ah et j'oubliais : mauvaise humeur. _Ajouta l'écrivain.

_-Je ne suis pas enceinte._ Affirma Kate en secouant la tête.

_-Je ne dis pas que tu l'es. Juste que .._

_-Comment cela aurait-il pu arriver ? _ Coupa-t-elle.

Il la regarda d'un air à la fois ennuyé et taquin.

_-On a pas vraiment .. été très sages ces dernières semaines._

Kate le fusilla du regard pour la deuxième fois en moins de 10 secondes.

« _Je prends la pilule._

_-Qui est efficace à seulement 99% madame !_

_-Je me fiche de tes statistiques Castle ! Si je te dis que je ne suis pas enceinte c'est que je ne le suis pas ! _ Le menaça-t-elle en pointant un doigt sur son torse.

Rick allait répliquer quand Ryan et Esposito firent leur entrée.

« _Tout va bien ? _ Demandèrent-ils.

-_Ouais super._ Répondit Castle qui affichait une mine apeurée.

-_Non parce qu'à vous voir comme ça, on détecte une certaine tension._

_-Pas du tout. Castle est allé m'acheter des médicaments et ne m'a pas choisi les bons, c'est tout. _ Expliqua Kate, se sentant obligée de se justifier.

-_Ah oui ? Fais-voir ce qu'il t'a pris. _ Dit Ryan en attrapant le petit sac en papier.

-_Non ! _ Répliqua immédiatement Beckett en se saisissant vivement du paquet.

Les gars échangèrent un regard.

« _Bref _ continua Beckett en fourrant rapidement le tout dans un tiroir. _Si vous me disiez ce que vous avez découvert sur la vidéo de surveillance._

(…)

Ils passèrent un après-midi agité mais revinrent dans la soirée, le meurtrier découvert et arrêté.

Kate était en train de taper son rapport quand Rick demanda soudain :

« _Tu vas faire le test alors ?_

Kate se tourna vers lui et lui décocha un énième regard furibond.

_-Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça ! Je ne suis pas enceinte ! _

_-Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?_

_-Je le sais c'est tout. _

Il se tut pendant un instant mais l'expression _je ne dis rien mais je n'en pense pas moins_ agaça encore plus Beckett.

« _Quoi ?_

_-Tu sais _ dit-il après une hésitation _ si c'était le cas, ça ne serait pas.. si grave._

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux.

« _Tu n'es pas sérieux ! On est ensemble depuis seulement quelques mois._

_-Et alors tu ne veux pas d'enfants ?_

_-Ce.. ce n'est pas la question enfin ! C'est .. on ne va pas parler de ça maintenant Rick ! _

_-Pourquoi pas ?_

_-Parce que je ne suis PAS enceinte. _

_-Mais..._

_-Non _ coupa-t-elle immédiatement. _Je ne veux plus rien entendre à ce sujet. Je te jure que si tu prononces encore le mot enceinte ou bébé, je te coupe la langue._

Il prit un air offensé puis finalement malicieux.

« _Oh tu ne voudrais pas faire ça._

_-Ah oui et bien pourtant ça me ferait des vacances.._

_-Pas si sûr.. Pense donc à ce que je ne pourrais plus faire si.._

Elle lui posa soudain sa main sur la bouche et il ne put retenir un sourire en voyant la légère teinte rouge qu'avaient pris les joues de Beckett.

« _Fais juste le test Kate _ insista-t-il en redevenant sérieux. _Qu'est ce que ça te coûte ? _

Elle lâcha un soupir exaspéré.

-_Tu ne vas pas me lâcher avec ça hein ? Même si je t'arrache la langue ou une autre partie de ton anatomie ? _

Il haussa les sourcils.

« _Très bien _déclara-t-elle en sortant le sac de son tiroir avant de se diriger vers les toilettes pour femmes.

(...)

Lanie Parish monta dans l'ascenseur d'un pas précipité. Ryan et Esposito mijotaient quelque chose et demandaient son aide. Toute cette situation était certes, plutôt comique pour elle mais elle commençait sérieusement à en avoir assez que les gars la sollicitent si souvent.

« _Beckett a fait ci Castle a fait ça. » _Elle avait du travail nom de Dieu ! Et elle se demandait comment ils trouvaient le temps de faire le leur étant donné combien ils étaient obnubilés par le Caskett, terme qu'elle avait soufflé à Espo lors de leur dernière soirée à regarder Grey's anatomy.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit au troisième étage et en sortant Lanie jeta un regard perplexe à Castle, qui attendait devant la porte des toilettes des femmes. Elle secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la salle de repos où l'attendaient Ryan et Esposito.

« _Bon les gars _dit-elle en entrant _c'est quoi ce texto : réunion urgente ?_

_-Tu as vu Castle ? _

_-Et ?_

_-Et il attend Beckett devant la porte des toilettes. Ce matin, elle est arrivée, blanche comme un linge. Castle est allé lui chercher quelque chose et ils se sont disputés à ce sujet._

_-Tu me fais quoi là Kevin ? Un rapport ? J'ai du travail je te signale !_

_- Je crois que cette fois, il se passe réellement quelque chose entre eux._

Lanie prit un air étonné qui n'eut rien à envier à une actrice.

«-_Vraiment ? _

_-Tu les verrais tous les deux.. ces regards et cette proximité.. _

_-Ryan _ tempéra Lanie ne tenant pas non plus à ce que les gars découvrent le pot aux roses. _Tu sais qu'ils vous mènent en bâteau n'est ce pas ?_

_-Regarde Castle : _ insista Ryan en désignant l'écrivain. _Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ?_ _On dirait qu'il attend un signal de Kate pour rentrer._

_-Où ils se sont disputés et il attend qu'elle sorte pour s'excuser. Ou elle est malade, on n'en sait rien ! _ Répliqua Lanie

Chacun à ses réflexions , ils observèrent l'écrivain qui faisait les sang pas, se rongeant visiblement les sangs. Les trois amis étaient tellement concentrés qu'ils ne n'entendirent pas entrer Gates dans la salle de repos.

_-Moi, en tout cas, je n'y crois pas _ intervint Esposito. _Je suis certain qu'ils jouent avec nous._

Lanie acquiesça et se tourna vers Ryan :

-_Et vois comme tu cours Kevin !_

_-Ils ne savent même pas qu'on les observe_ protesta-t-il.

_-Beckett est détective je vous rappelle, et vous aussi discrets que des éléphants ! Si Castle lui a lancé un nouveau défi, croyez-moi, elle va le relever !_

Il y eut un bref silence pendant lequel ils regardèrent à nouveau Castle qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

_-C'est fou ce qu'il se passe dans ce commissariat quand on croit que je ne regarde pas. _ Déclara soudain Gates faisant se figer les trois compères.

Ils se retournèrent lentement pour faire face à leur boss qui les regardait sévèrement.

« _Vous n'avez vraiment rien d'autres à fa__ire que d'espionner vos collègues ?_

-_Eh bien.. c'est à dire..._commença Esposito.

_-Je vous écoute._

_-On a .. hum. On doit faire nos rapports._confirma Ryan.

_-C'est bien ce que je pensais._

Ils allaient sortir quand Gates rappela Lanie.

«_ Non pas vous docteur Parish, restez._

Les gars échangèrent un regard paniqué et après avoir offert un sourire contrit à Lanie, ils se volatilisèrent en un éclair.

« _Il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour vous capitaine ? _ Demanda prudemment la légiste.

_-Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre _ commença Gates.

-_Com.. comprendre quoi ? _ Bégaya Lanie.

_-Dites moi si je me trompe mais faites-vous réellement croire à Ryan et Esposito que Beckett et Castle font semblant d'être un couple ?_

Lanie ouvrit des yeux effarés.

_« Parce que je ne sais pas si vous êtes réellement très forte ou si ce sont eux qui sont si terriblement crédules. _ Continua Gates dévisageant Lanie le plus sérieusement du monde.

_-Eh bien..._

_-C'est plutôt bien joué. _Conclut la capitaine à la grande surprise de la légiste qui ne trouva rien à répondre. Elle n'avait que très rarement affaire à Victoria Gates mais cette conversation là était complètement irréaliste.

_« Il est bien dommage que vous ne soyez pas flic vous aussi, j'aurais au moins eu un élément de mon équipe qui connaisse le concept de discrétion ! Parce qu'avec ces quatre là, on ne peut pas dire que je sois gâtée ! »_

Lanie fixait toujours sa supérieure, figée, ne sachant que faire ni que dire. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Gates ait découvert la vérité à propos de Kate et Rick si rapidement.

« _Enfin, au moins, on ne s'ennuie jamais ici » _ conclut Gates avec un léger sourire avant de sortir à son tour.

Lanie respira enfin à nouveau, remerciant le ciel de ne pas travailler quotidiennement au 3ème étage. Elle n'aspirait qu'à une chose : revenir au sous-sol, se terrer dans sa morgue et retrouver le calme apaisant des morts.

(...)

Beckett était assise sur la cuvette des toilettes depuis au moins dix minutes. Elle savait que Castle allait bientôt débarquer pour vérifier qu'elle ne s'était pas évanouie en voyant le résultat.

Et si il était positif ? Ne pouvait-elle s'empêcher de penser alors qu'elle faisait tourner le bâton entre ses doigts. Et si Castle avait raison, si elle était enceinte ?

Oh mon Dieu, ce serait une catastrophe. Elle n'était pas prête pour être mère ! Pas maintenant, pas si tôt ! Bien sûr, qu'elle envisageait d'avoir des enfants mais ça ne pouvait arriver de cette manière !

_Ok _se dit-elle en inspirant un grand coup. _Bon ma grande tu fais pipi sur un bâton qui a le pouvoir de changer ton avenir et après tu aviseras. _

_Ces trois minutes sont probablement les plus longues de ma vie_ se dit-elle alors que les secondes défilaient avec une lenteur exaspérante.

Le temps s'écoulait et une multitude d'images défilait dans sa tête : Elle allait devenir énorme, obligée de délaisser le terrain et de se cantonner aux travail de bureau, elle imaginait Rick qui lui ne la lâcherait pas des neuf mois, lui faisant vivre un enfer. Elle se voyait à la maternité alors qu'on déposait un bébé hurlant dans ses bras. Elle visualisait Noël, les anniversaires, la rentrée scolaire, les horaires, les désaccords parentaux. Mais, dans cette version du futur, une personne resterait à jamais absente : sa mère, Johanna.. Qui lui donnerait des conseils pendant sa grossesse, qui lui apprendrait à devenir maman ?

Soudain, il y eut un léger bip, et au lieu de se précipiter pour lire l'inscription, Kate ferma les yeux. « _Pas maintenant s'il te plaît. Plus tard si tu veux mais juste ... pas tout de suite. »_

Enfin, elle approcha le bâton et retint son souffle.

Négatif.

Pas de bébé. Pas de tournant magistral dans sa vie. Juste une mauvaise digestion. Une vague de soulagement la submergea et elle expira longuement.

_« Je ne suis pas enceinte _ murmura-t-elle pour elle-même ne pouvant s'empêcher d'effectuer une mini-danse de la victoire.

Ce n'était pas que devenir parents aurait tout gâché. Ils auraient fait face, ensemble, comme toujours mais l'arrivée inopinée d'un enfant aurait certainement bousculé les choses, certaines restant irrésolues et fragiles entre eux. Surtout pour elle.

Il y avait tant d'étapes à franchir avec Castle avant tout cela. Elle voulait juste profiter de leur temps à tous les deux, apprendre à se connaître dans l'intimité, construire leur relation comme le feraient deux adultes normaux. Elle le désirait lui, pour lui, maintenant.

Sachant d'avance qu'il l'attendait juste devant la porte, elle l'ouvrit, et, sans préambule, attira l'écrivain à l'intérieur. Il la dévisagea, stupéfait, quand elle le plaqua contre la porte et l'embrassa avec passion.

« _Whoa att.. attends Kate. _ Interrompit Rick à bout de souffle._ Est-ce que tu te jettes sur moi parce que tu es enceinte ou parce que tu ne l'es pas ?_

Elle recula son visage tout en restant collé à son corps.

« J_e ne suis pas enceinte. »_

Il pinça les lèvres et elle ne sut dire si c'était de dépit ou de soulagement.

« _Ok _répondit-il simplement.

Cela sonnait peut-être plus comme du dépit finalement.

« _Rick..._

_-Non je sais _ dit-il rapidement en croisant son regard. _Il est trop tôt. Nous sommes loin d'être prêt à l'arrivée d'un enfant. _

Il le pensait sincèrement. Lui non plus ne se sentait pas prêt à devenir père une seconde fois.. Il espérait juste qu'un jour,

-_Je ne dis pas jamais Rick._ L'interrompit Kate comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées._ Mais j'aimerais autant concevoir un bébé quand je l'aurai décidé. _

Il la regarda intensément et ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser brièvement.

_-Je suis plutôt d'accord. Quand on l'aura décidé._ Répéta Rick

Ils échangèrent un sourire.

« _Cependant, nous pourrions peut-être nous entraîner. Pour … plus tard _ suggéra-t-il.

Elle eut un sourire malicieux et verrouilla la porte. Il haussa les sourcils clairement surpris qu'elle agisse de cette manière.

« _Personne ne t'a vu entrer ?_

_-Absolument personne. _ Assura-t-il avec aplomb.

« _Castle._

_-Hum_ répondit-il alors qu'il glissait déjà les mains sous son pull.

-_Si tu me mets enceinte, je te tue. »_

(….)

Le lendemain matin, Esposito salua la légiste qui montait dans le véhicule ramenant le cadavre à la morgue quand Ryan arriva près de lui à grands pas.

« _Beckett n'est toujours pas là ?_

_-Elle ne répond pas. _

_-Comment ça elle ne répond pas ?_

_-Ca fait dix fois que j'essaie de l'appeler et je tombe à chaque fois sur le répondeur._

_-Tu as essayé son fixe ?_

_-Rien non plus._

_-Elle est peut-être encore malade._

_-J'appelle Castle, peut-être qu'il en saura un peu plus._

Sérieusement inquiet, le latino composa le numéro de l'écrivain. Jamais en 6 ans de partenariat, Beckett n'était restée injoignable pendant si longtemps. Et étant donné les menaces qui lui avait proferé le criminel contre qui elle avait témoigné, et qui venait de sortir de prison, il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter.

L'écrivain ne répondait pas non plus. Il réessaya mais à chaque fois que Ryan l'interrogeait du regard, il secouait la tête.

« _J'essaie son téléphone fixe _déclara Ryan.

-_Il a desactivé la ligne. Tu sais après l'histoire de cette fan qui le harcelait. »_

Ryan soupira.

« _Il y a quelque chose de louche._

_-On y va _répliqua son partenaire en attrapant son manteau.

-_Ou ça ? _

_-Chez Beckett. Et après chez Castle._

_-Ok j'appelle Martha et Alexis sur la route. »_

(…)

L'écrivain, sifflotant, faisait sauter le dernier pancake de la poêle quand on sonna à la porte.

Grommelant, il éteignit le feu et se dirigea vers l'entrée.

Il espérait sincèrement que sa mère n'était pas revenue des Hamptons si tôt ou que les cours de sa fille avaient été annulés. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas eu une matinée tranquille au loft et il comptait pleinement profiter de cette journée sans meurtre à l'horizon.

L'écrivain ouvrit la porte et eut un mouvement de recul en voyant Ryan et Esposito sur le seuil de son appartement.

« _Hey_ les salua-t-il l'air un peu surpris.

-_Ah Castle tu es là_ répondirent-ils avec soulagement en entrant dans l'appartement.

-_Qu'est ce qui vous amène ? _Demanda-t-il confus.

_-Tu sais où est Beckett ?_

_-Euh pourquoi que se passe-t-il ? _répliqua Castle en jetant un regard furtif vers le bureau.

-_On est inquiet. Elle est injoignable et on a peur que Miles s'en soit pris à.._

_-Hum ça sent bon _ interrompit soudain une voix derrière eux.

Castle se mordit la lèvre tandis que les gars se retournaient d'un seul mouvement.

Kate sortait tranquillement de la chambre, uniquement vétue d'un peignoir éponge blanc, les cheveux encore mouillés.

En apercevant ses collègues, elle s'arrêta net, visiblement stupéfaite.

Les gars la dévisagèrent, n'en croyant pas leurs yeux.

« _Mais.. _commença Ryan.

_-Alors.._continua Esposito

_-C'était vrai ! _S'exclama l'irlandais dans un souffle.

Leurs regards passèrent de la détective à l'écrivain parfaitement assortis dans leurs peignoirs blancs puis se posèrent sur le plateau posé sur le comptoir, ou trônaient pancakes, jus de fruit et café fumant.

Il y eut un silence embarassant que Castle finit par rompre.

«_ Je vous avais prévenu, pourtant_. Déclara Castle en haussant les épaules, non sans une note de fierté dans la voix.

Kate esquissa un sourire gêné, pas vraiment à l'aise en peignoir devant ses collègues.

« _Putain on s'est fait un sang d'encre ! _S'exclama soudain Esposito sortant de son mutisme.

Rick et Kate échangèrent un regard confus.

« _Vous ne répondiez pas à votre téléphone ! On a cru qu'il vous était arrivé quelque chose ! _

Beckett afficha un air coupable.

_« Désolée les gars, ce n'était pas volontaire, on n'a pas entendu nos téléphones._

_-A cause de la douche _compléta Castle d'un air désolé.

Kate le fusilla du regard.

« _Mais euh puisque vous êtes là _continua l'écrivain ne sachant comment désamorcer la situation _petit déj ? _proposa-t-ilen désignant le plateau.

_-Non c'est bon _grommela Esposito, se sentant stupide. _On travaille nous._

_-On a un meurtre ? _Demanda Kate.

-_Ouais c'est pour ça qu'on essayait de vous joindre. Le cadavre est déjà à la morgue._

_-Je vais aller me préparer. _Déclara immédiatement Beckett.

_-Fais-ça oui, nous on vous attend dans la voiture. _Déclara Esposito en jetant un coup d'oeil gêné à sa boss.

Ryan allait sortir quand il se tourna une dernière fois vers les deux amants.

« _Enfin, maintenant au moins on sait. _ Conclut Ryan.

-_Ouais. Lanie s'est bien foutue de nous. _Renchérit Esposito depuis le couloi_r _alors que la porte se fermait.

_-Je te l'avais bien dit ! _Répliqua Ryan alors qu'ils attendaient l'ascenseur.

_-Oh ca va Monsieur le génie ! Tu n'en étais pas plu__s sûr que moi !_

_-Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire.. Qu'on soit de si piètres enquêteurs ou que désormais il n'y a plus d'enquête caskett à mener. _ Déclara Ryan d'un air déçu en appuyant sur le terme Caskett.

-_Non mon pote, le pire c'est que maintenant ils sont réellement ensemble. »_

Les deux partenaires échangèrent un regard entendu. Les ennuis commençaient...

* * *

...

_Voili voilà ! J'ignore si vous l'avez remarqué mais ce chapitre était plutôt conséquent ! J'en fais rarement de si longs ; alors ça et le fait qu'il m'ait pris la tête comme jamais mérite un peu plus de reviews non ? ^^_

_J'aime tellement les bros et Lanie que ça me plaisait vraiment de les mettre en scène ! Et j'ai bien envie de mettre une petite touche d'Esplanie dans le prochain épisode ^^_


	16. Chapter 16

_Hello readers !  
Je vois que le chapitre précédent vous a plu et vous a fait rire !Tant mieux_ it's my only ambition_ loool. Un grand merci pour vos reviews !  
Je sais que certains ont été déçus que Kate n'ait pas été réellement enceinte mais honnêtement guys ça n'aurait pas été réaliste. Je tiens à faire une progression le plus crédible possible pour ces deux là et le thème Kate enceinte accidentellement est plutôt précoce et un peu cliché.  
Bref ce chapitre est moins riche en événement mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même._

* * *

**Chapitre 16 **

...

Ce matin là, Castle entra d'un pas rapide au commissariat, et entra dans l'ascenseur avec précipitation. Une fois arrivé à l'étage désiré, il se précipita au bureau de sa muse. Il afficha une mine décue quand il ne la vit pas et se mit à scruter l'étage, visiblement agité.

_« Tu cherches quelqu'un Castle ?_ Demanda Ryan un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.

_-Où est Beckett ? _ Demanda Castle sans préambule.

Les gars échangèrent un regard et se mirent à rire.

«_ On croyait que vous ne vous quittiez plus. _

Castle grommela quelque chose comme « _Pas vu de la semaine._

Les gars affichèrent un sourire malicieux.

_« Hum.. Voyons. Tu es froid là Castle. Tu devrais bouger un peu vers le sud._

L'écrivain avança en fusillant ses partenaires du regard.

« _Ah tu chauffes! _ Répondirent-ils en chœur alors que Kate arrivait dans son dos.

« _Hey Castle. _

Il se tourna et lui offrit un sourire tellement radieux que son coeur s'accélera légèrement. Elle devait avouer qu'elle était heureuse de le retrouver. Alexis avait été malade toute la semaine et Castle était resté à son chevet, devant y demeurer jour et nuit. Kate n'était passé au loft qu'une seule fois, tenant à leur laisser leur intimité père-fille. De plus, elle avait été très occupée de son côté.

« _Comment ça va ? _ Demanda-t-il.

_-Bien et toi ?_ Répondit-elle en répondant à son sourire

Ils restèrent ainsi les yeux dans les yeux, simplement heureux de se retrouver.

Ryan leva les yeux au ciel._ Finalement, on préférait peut-être quand vous faisiez semblant._

Kate plissa les yeux.

_« Tu parles ! _ Retorqua Rick._ Vous avez juste honte! Vous n'avez pas digéré que Lanie vous berne de cette façon !_

Esposito lui lança un regard noir et Gates apparut soudain, donnant aux gars l'occasion de s'éclipser sans demander leurs restes.

Castle attendit que la capitaine entre dans son bureau pour se rapprocher de sa muse.

_« Tu m'as vraiment manqué. _

Elle acquiesça dans un sourire et demanda.

« _Donc Alexis est complètement guérie ? _

_-Oui elle revient dès demain à la fac._

_-Tant mieux. _

_-Hum _ acquiesça l'écrivain avec un sourire charmeur tout en posant sa main dans le bas de son dos.

_-Castle non._ Affirma Kate en s'écartant aussitôt.

_-Quoi ? _Protesta-t-il. _Il n'y a plus de pari qui tienne. Et maintenant que les gars..._

_-Ce n'est pas d'eux dont je veux me cacher mais de Gates. _Coupa Kate.

_-Elle finira bien par le savoir._

_-Il y a une différence entre l'apprendre et découvrir sa détective en train de fricoter avec l'écrivain._

_-Fricoter ? On ne fricote pas, on..._

_-Ne fera rien du tout au commissariat c'est clair ? _

Il prit un air boudeur.

_« Clair comme de l'eau de roche._

_-Castle._. se radoucit Kate. J_e ne veux simplement pas qu'elle trouve un motif pour te virer du commissariat_ expliqua Kate.

Il acquiesça, repensant à leur discussion d'il y a quelque semaines concernant leur partenariat. La discussion close, il reprit un ton plus professionnel en interrogeant la détective sur l'affaire en cours.

Cependant son esprit était complétement ailleurs. Il avait envie de l'embrasser, de la toucher, de la serrer contre lui. Une semaine à se parler uniquement au téléphone quand on est habitué à passer 24 heures sur 24 ensemble était décidément une épreuve.

« _Castle. _Appela Kate en claquant des doigts le sortant de ses pensées.

-_Arrête de me fixer ainsi. On dirait un chien qui bave.._

_-Ca veut dire que ce soir j'aurais mon os ?_

Elle roula des yeux à la comparaison plus que douteuse et l'entraîna vers l'ascenseur.

Ils descendirent voir Lanie et une fois au sous-sol, l'écrivain avisa une porte sur la gauche. Il regarda de droite à gauche et alors que Kate allait s'annoncer, elle fut soudain entraînée par Castle qui ouvrit brusquement la porte de la remise, tout en l'attirant contre lui.

Mais un léger cri de surprise les fit tous les deux se figer dans l'embrasure. Lanie et Esposito se tenaient contre une étagère de la remise, collés l'un à l'autre. Leurs vestes respectives étaient au sol et lorsque les regards des quatre partenaires se croisèrent, les deux surpris rougirent violemment. Ils se séparèrent rapidement en évitant soigneusement de se regarder.

_« Qu'est ce que... qu'est ce que vous faites là ? _ Demanda Esposito tentant de reprendre contenance.

-_Eh bien _répondit Castle. _Je suppose... la même chose que vous. _

Lanie rougit un peu plus et Kate le fusilla du regard.

« _Bon euh _tenta de désamorcer la détective. _Nous reviendrons plus tard. _

Sur ce, elle fit demi-tour et Castle la suivit après avoir lancé un dernier regard amusé à ses collègues.

« _Ah ah _ je n'y crois pas ! s'esclaffait Castle en remontant au 3ème étage. _Alors qui est ce qui fricote au commissariat ? _

_-C'était extrêmement gênant Castle._

_-Gênant ? Ils étaient mortifiés tu veux dire._

_-Et nous tu crois qu'on est passé pour quoi ? Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de m'entrainer là-dedans !_

_-Il n'était censé y avoir personne _ argua-t-il.

-_J'avais été claire._

_-Je rêve c'est moi qui me fait engueuler et ce sont eux qui sont pris en flagrant délit de bécotage !_ Protesta Castle.

Kate soupira en guise de réponse. Elle était plutôt du genre à ne pas s'immiscer dans la vie privée de ses collègues. Et même si elle n'était pas sans savoir que Lanie et Esposito entretenaient une sorte de relation, les découvrir ensemble comme ça était des plus gênant.

« _Tu savais toi qu'ils étaient revenus ensemble ?_ Demanda Castle.

_-Ils ne sont pas techniquement ensemble._

_-Comment ça ? _Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_-Et bien, ils sont ensemble de manière.. occasionnelle. _

Rick secoua la tête d'un air désabusé.

« _Quoi ? _

_-Ces deux là veulent être ensemble _ déclara-t-il comme si cela semblait évident. _Ils font semblant de se contenter de ce truc « occasionnel » mais un jour ou l'autre ça va péter._

_-Parce que tu es un expert en relation amoureuse peut-être... _

_-Je dis seulement que ça ne peut pas marcher. On ne peut pas s'engager à moitié. Ou on y est où on n'y est pas. _

_-Je ne suis pas d'accord_ répliqua Kate_ certaines personnes ont besoin de temps avant de s'engager réellement._

Il lui lança un regard appuyé.

« _Je ne parle pas uniquement de moi, _précisa Kate avec une moue agacée. _Lanie a rompu avec Esposito car lui voulait aller plus loin._

_-Ouais je sais, la discussion sur le mariage et tout. Mais il n'est pas question de ça. Il s'agit avant tout de sentiments. Et si tu aimes, tu fonces, je ne vois pas où est le problème, tant qu'on est sûr de ses sentiments._

_-Dit celui qui s'est marié deux fois.._répondit Kate, sarcastique.

_-Mais ce n'est pas le mariage le problème, c'est l'engagement. Lanie ne v eut pas s'investir dans une relation et pourtant ils continuent à se voir plus d'un an après leur rupture ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que c'est logique._

_-Ca a le mérite d'être confortable._

_-Pour elle peut-être, mais lui ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il va se satisfaire de ça longtemps ?_

Kate eut soudain la gorge sèche et le regarda plus attentivement.

« _C'est à dire ?_ Articula-t-elle.

-_C'est à dire qu'à un moment, si on ne souhaite pas la même chose, dans l'intérêt de chacun, il ne sert à rien d'aller plus loin._

_-Tu es d'un optimisme ! _

_-Je suis réaliste. Tu l'as dit toi-même, après deux mariages, je sais de quoi je parle. Et si ça n'a pas marché pour ces deux là la première fois, je doute que ça ne se passe mieux la seconde._

(….)

Kate réfléchissait encore aux paroles de l'écrivain quand elle décida, au milieu d'après-midi, d'aller rendre une visite à Lanie profitant du fait que Castle était avec les gars dans la salle de pause.

Elle poussa les portes battantes et trouva la légiste assise à son bureau, en train de remplir un dossier.

« _Hey. _

_-Hello again _ lui répondit Lanie en pinçant les lèvres.

_-Oui. A propos de ça.._ commença Kate l'air gêné.

-_Je suis désolée que tu nous aies surpris ainsi Javi et moi._

_-Ce n'était que moi Lanie mais tu devrais faire attention parce si ça avait été Gates, ça aurait été bien plus compliqué._

Lanie fronça les sourcils

_« Alors est-ce la détective qui vient remonter les bretelles de son médecin légiste ou l'amie qui vient se moquer de mo_i ?

_-Ni l'un ni l'autre. _Répondit aussitôt Kate. _Mais je viens cependant en amie._

Lanie soupira.

« _Je sais qu'on aurait pas du. Mais tu vois, c'est tellement dur de lui résister.. Il est si …_

_-Ca va épargne-moi les détails, j'en ai assez vu pour la journée._ Coupa Kate d'un geste de la main.

_-Je suis désolée._

_-Ca va je m'en remettrai Lanie._

Il y eut un silence embarrassé jusqu'à ce que Kate reprenne.

_« Je ne pensais pas qu'entre vous, c'était redevenu.. presque comme avant. _

_-Moi non plus _ déclara Lanie._ Enfin disons que je ne voulais pas voir._

_-Et donc ? _

_-Quoi ? _

_-Vous allez vous remettre ensemble ?_

_-Je n'en sais rien. Je pense que c'est ce que lui voudrait._

Kate dévisagea son amie, les mots de Castle encore présents dans son appuya ses paumes sur le bureau en bois et la regarda dans les yeux.

« _Lanie qu'est ce que tu fais ?_

La légiste la dévisagea, surprise.

« _Comment ça qu'est ce je fais ?_

_-Avec Espo. Tu sais ce qu'il attend de toi. _

_-J'ai été claire Kate. Nous ne sommes plus un couple._

_-Mais vous agissez comme tel ! A ton avis qu'est ce que lui ressent ? _

Lanie ne répondit pas, et fronça les sourcils au ton presque agressif de la métisse.

« _C'est mon ami Lanie. Alors ne lui donne pas de faux espoirs. _

_-Attends il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas. Tu es là pour me donner des conseils ou pour me juger ?_

_-Non ce n'est pas.._

_-Parce que je ne crois pas que tu sois la mieux placée pour le faire. _Affirma sèchement la légiste.

Kate se pinça les lèvres, visiblement embarrassée. Elle n'avait pas voulu se montrer aussi ferme. Etant donné la relation complexe qu'elle avait entretenue avec Castle et qui avait failli se terminer à de nombreuses reprises, majoritairement par sa faute, elle n'était en effet pas en mesure de juger sa meilleure amie.

« _Je suis désolée.._ soupira Kate en se passant une main dans les cheveux._ Je crois que je rejette ma propre frustration sur toi. Pardon._

La légiste fronça les sourcils et son visage se détendit légèrement.

« _Qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec ton écrivain ? _

_-On a eu une discussion. A propos de vous._

Lanie écouta la suite, l'incitant à poursuivre.

« _Il dit que ce que vous entretenez là ne durera pas._

_-Parce que lui aussi est devenu un expert entre temps ?_

Kate eut un petit rire.

« _Il pense et je ne crois pas qu'il ait tort qu'Espo souffre de la situation._

La légiste détourna le regard et s'éloigna de Kate.

« _Il t'aime. Et je crois qu'il veut plus que ce que tu lui offres._

-_Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? _

_-La question Lanie c'est est-ce que tu es prête à t'engager vraiment avec lui ?_

La métisse lâcha un soupir.

« J_e n'en sais rien Kate ! On est bien comme ça et je ne veux pas tout gâcher. Tout est tellement moins fun une fois qu'on s'engage._

_-Tu sais que ça ne peut pas durer._

_-Je sais.. Et je ne veux pas lui faire de mal. Je l'aime aussi. Et je ne veux pas commencer quelque chose de vraiment sérieux tant que je ne suis pas complètement sûre de pouvoir pleinement m'investir avec lui._

_-Eh bien explique-lui Lanie. Je pense qu'il en a vraiment besoin._

La légiste acquiesça. Kate allait repartir quand elle la rappela.

« _Hep hep, tu ne m'as pas dit ce qui n'allait pas chez toi.._

Kate la regarda, embarrassée encore une fois de devoir demander conseil à Lanie.

« _Tout va bien entre toi et Writerboy ? _Insista Lanie.

_-A vrai dire, tout son discours là à propos de vous.._

_-... ressemble étrangement à ce qui vous différencie toi et lui, n'est ce pas ? _

Kate acquiesça avec un sourire, toujours stupéfaite de voir à quel point Lanie la comprenait.

« _On est vraiment des handicapés des sentiments toutes les deux _ déclara la légiste.

Kate se mit à rire.

« _Et dire que c'est toi qui m'a appelée ainsi pendant des années !_

Lanie rit à son tour.

« _Ouais comme quoi.. Bon alors Castle t'a fait le grand sermon sur l'engagement ?_

_-En quelque sorte oui. _

_-Tu dois lui dire Kate, que tu n'es prête à aller si vite._

_-A l'entendre, on pourrait se marier et avoir des enfants dans la seconde que ça ne changerait rien tant qu'on s'aime ! _S'exclama Kate dans une gesture dramatique.

Lanie haussa un sourcil.

« _Tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais ? _

_-Pas... vraiment._répondit Kate embarrassée.

_-Tu comptes le lui dire ?_

_-Oui évidemment. _ Répliqua-t-elle en prenant un air détaché.

Lanie la dévisagea avec attention.

_-Heureusement que tu n'es pas actrice parce que tu joues très mal la comédie Kate _!

La détective leva les yeux au ciel.

_-Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas m'engager ou que je ne me sente pas bien avec lui. Je suis investie dans cette relation mais ça ne fait que quelques mois ! _

Lanie observa se justifier la détective avec un amusement non feint.

« _Vous êtes vraiment aux antipodes l'un de l'autre parfois._

_-Ne m'en parle pas._

-_Ecoute, tout est dans le dosage ok ? Tu fais un pas vers lui et en même temps tu le préviens que tu ne veux pas entendre parler mariage bébé . Bref que tu le rassures tout en lui disant bien que tu n'es pas prête pour tout ce qu'il envisage.. Enfin pas tout de suite._

Kate pencha la tête et acquiesça.

_-Oui, ça me paraît pas mal. _

_-Tu peux le faire Kate._

Kate allait répondre quand son téléphone sonna.

« _Ok j'arrive. »_

_-C'était ton homme ? _ Demanda Lanie.

Kate roula des yeux puis acquiesça.

« _Dix minutes loin de toi et il est déjà perdu le pauvre. Enfin, tu n'as pas été dans un meilleur état toute cette lonnngue semaine _ se moqua Lanie.

_-C'est ça rigole. Tu as intérêt à tenir ta promesse et parler à Espo._

_-Et toi à Castle._

_-Deal. »_

(….)

« _On rentre ? _demanda Castle alors que le commissariat se vidait en cette heure tardive.

Beckett acquiesça : _Chez moi ?_

_-Non ce soir, j'ai réservé le loft._

_-Réservé ?_

_-Mère et Alexis sont de sortie, et ont interdiction de rentrer avant minuit. _

Kate ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« _Et je nous ai fait livrer un délicieux repas. Ce soir, c'est uniquement nous deux. _

_-Quand tu as quelque chose en tête difficile de t'en faire changer n'est-ce pas ? _Commenta Kate en l'aidant à enfiler son manteau.

-_Oh ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas exactement la même chose en tête ? »_

Elle eut un petit rire et l'entraîna vers l'ascenseur.

* * *

_..._

_Bon j'avoue ce chapitre n'a rien d'extraordinaire mais la situation de Lanie et Espo donne à Kate de quoi réfléchir ! J'essaie vraiment de varier le contenu des chapitres que ce soit au niveau du ton, des personnages, de l'action/ discussion, et j'espère que ça ne vous déroute pas. _

_La suite donc à voir au prochain épisode ! Avec peut-être du M à la clé si vous le voulez !^^_


	17. Chapter 17

_Hey everybody !  
_

_Vraiment désolée pour ce délai mais l'inspiration n'est pas toujours au rendez-vous.  
_

_Pourtant en ce moment vous assurez niveau reviews donc je vais me bouger, mnt que j'ai un peu plus de temps.  
_

_Donc merci à vous bonne lecture et vivement mardi ;-)  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

**...****  
**

Castle avala la dernière bouchée de tiramisu et s'étendit sur le dossier de son siège, les mains sur le ventre, repus. Le loft était calme et ce silence aux côtés de Kate avait quelque chose d'apaisant et d'intime à la fois.

Jetant un regard à sa compagne, il s'aperçut qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, jouant avec la cuillère de son gâteau qu'elle avait à peine touché. Castle l'observa plus attentivement. Il connaissait suffisamment Kate pour savoir qu'elle était préoccupée. Quand elle penchait la tête de cette façon en se pinçant les lèvres, c'était qu'elle avait quelque chose en tête.

Alors, il laissa le silence se prolonger, attendant simplement, qu'elle se confie à lui, , si elle le voulait

« _Rick _murmura Kate au bout d'un moment.

-_Hum ?_

_-Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.._ déclara-t-elle en se tournant davantage vers lui.

Elle inspira légèrement et l'écrivain se tourna complètement vers elle, l'air calme et attentif.

« _Il y a certaines choses que j'aimerais clarifier entre nous._

Il haussa un sourcil et tiqua légèrement à ses propos.

« _ Toi et moi.. Comment dire.. Nous ne sommes pas toujours sur la même longueur d'onde_ Commença Kate. _Je sais que je ne suis pas toujours facile. _Dit-elle avec un sourire résigné. _Au travail, au quotidien..Et peut-être pas toujours à la hauteur mais.._

_-Kate.. _ l'interrompit l'écrivain _de quoi tu parles ?_

_-Laisse-moi finir s'il te plaît. _Elle entrelaça ses doigts aux siens. _Il faut que tu saches que .. je ne regrette rien.. ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous ces quatre années, ce qu'on a maintenant._Elle fit une pause. _Seulement voilà, je suis moi, et même si j'ai changé, tu m'as fait changer, _prècisa-t-elle avec un petit sourire_ je ne veux pas te mentir et te dire que je suis celle que tu voudrais que je sois._

Il se raidit soudainement , une légère appréhension au creux du ventre.

« _C'est toi que je veux Kate, telle que tu es._

_-Je ne peux pas changer Castle. Je peux essayer d'être meilleure mais je ne peux pas balayer mes peurs et mettre de côté ma personnalité naturelle d'un coup de baguette magique._

Rick la dévisagea un instant, alerté par le ton fataliste de sa compagne. Il approcha sa main de son visage et replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, laissant traîner sa main pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

_-Est-ce que je t'ai demandé de le faire ?_

_-On est si différents, tous les deux. _Souffla Kate d'un ton où pointait l'évidence. _On a des vécus totalement décalés et nos expériences si diverses sont le fruit de ce que nous sommes aujourrd'hui._expliqua-t-elle._ Toi tu t'es marié deux fois. Tu as une fille. Tu as l'habitude des relations sérieuses et tu sais ce qu'est l'engagement. _

Il acquiesça, l'incitant à poursuivre.

« _ Moi je n'ai jamais eu de relations qui ont duré plus d'un an. _ avoua-t-elle. _Je n'ai jamais eu à envisager de me marier, d'avoir des enfants et de construire une vie avec quelqu'un. _

Il la dévisagea cette lueur hésitante au fond des yeux. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

_« Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de renoncer à mon indépendance ou de faire des compromis. _ Continua-t-elle ayant peur qu'il se méprenne. _Alors c'est difficile pour moi. Difficile et.. nouveau. _

_-Je comprends _ répondit Castle qui ne savait pas réellement quoi dire de plus.

_-Tu sais que j'ai des difficultés à m'engager. Tu le sais depuis toujours.._

Etait-ce lui où le reproche pointait dans sa voix ?

_-Kate si c'est à propos de ce que j'ai dit sur Lanie et Espo je.._

Elle l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

-J_e ne dis pas que je veux faire marche arrière. Ce n'est pas le cas crois-moi _ assura Kate en se rapprochant de lui. _Mais j'ai besoin que tu comprennes que j'ai besoin de temps pour que toi et moi, on trouve notre rythme, qu'on avance ensemble. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'un mariage pour s'assurer un avenir._

_-Je n'ai jamais dit que le mariage était nécessaire._

_-Ce que je veux dire c'est .. pas de pression.. Pas de grands projets, pas de plans sur la comète. Tu peux faire ça ? _

Il l'observa un instant avant de répondre. Elle semblait si vulnérable à cet instant. Il sentit monter en lui une vague d'amour pour la femme qu'était Kate Beckett. Il la voulait.. Il la voulait pour partenaire, pour épouse et mère de ses futurs enfants. Un jour.. Quand elle serait prête.. Pour le moment, il voulait juste profiter de chaque instant passé à ses côtés.

Il caressa tendrement sa joue et offrit un sourire à la jeune femme qui le regardait une lueur apeurée dans le regard.

_-Je le peux. »_

Elle laissa échapper un soupir à peine perceptible et recouvra de ses doigts la main de Rick sur sa joue. Ils échangèrent un sourire et se rapprochèrent lentement inexorablement attirés l'un par l'autre.

Scellant ce qui sonnait comme une promesse, Kate l'embrassa tendrement. Puis elle s'écarta de lui, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres et se leva pour débarasser. Mais soudain deux bras se refermèrent autour de sa taille, et Castle la ramena à lui, capturant ses lèvres avec passion. Elle répondit à son baiser et il ne tarda pas à raffermir son emprise sur ses hanches pour la faire asseoir sur ses genoux. Le baiser se poursuivit, langoureux et sensuel. Castle caressa sa cuisse moulée dans un jean noir et la serra davantage contre lui.

Après un instant, Kate se recula un instant à bout de souffle et reserra son emprise autour de la taille de Castle, un sourire mutin au coin des lèvres. Elle balança des hanches et il étouffa un gémissement.

« _Un petit problème Castle ?_

_-Tu sais très bien ce que tu es en train de faire n'est ce pas Kate ?_

_-J'ai une petite idée en effet._ Dit Kate en se mordant la lèvre sachant très bien ce que ce geste provoquait chez son partenaire. Puis sous le regard étincelant de l'écrivain, elle se releva, se mordilla sensuellement le bout de l'index et déclara finalement :

« _Mais cette idée mériterait peut-être vérification. _

Les yeux de Castle sortaient déjà de leurs orbites.

_-Je suis tout à toi. _Dit-il en se levant à son tour.

Kate joua un instant avec le col de sa chemise, le faisant languir.

« _Jusqu'à quelle heure au juste as-tu « réservé » le loft ? _

Il consulta rapidement sa montre.

« _On a encore tout le temps crois-moi_ assura Rick en la faisant reculer

Elle lâcha un petit rire et se laissa entraîner sur le canapé, refermant ses jambes sur le corps de Rick qui basculait sur le sien.

Le baiser reprit, brûlant, affamé, la friction de leurs deux corps mettant leurs sens en ébullition.

A bout de souffle Rick se recula légèrement et profita de sa position pour descendre le long de son cou goutant sa peau avec délice. Kate s'arqua contre lui et passa sa main dans ses cheveux les décoiffant totalement. Elle sourit tandis qu'il ramenait ses poignets au dessus de sa tête, les maintenant d'une main tandis que l'autre passait sous son tee-shirt explorer la peau découverte.

Ils s'embrassaient avec toujours plus de passion et Kate les mains toujours fermement prisonnières grogna de frustration. Elle voulait le toucher, elle voulait l'embrasser, le sentir. Elle tenta d'un coup de rein de le faire basculer mais il se rattrapa au dossier du canapé en étouffant un rire.

« _Tu veux quelque chose peut-être ? _

En réponse, elle remua les mains et il planta son regard dans le sien.

« _Demande-le gentiment. _Dit-il d'un air narquois.

Kate le fixa sans ciller, le visage sérieux.

« _Toi aussi tu m'as manqué _ lui souffla-t-elle.

Il se mit à sourire comme un bienheureux et relâcha légèrement ses poignets. Il ne fallut pas plus de deux secondes à Kate pour se retrouver à califourchon sur lui.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester et plongea sur ses lèvres. Passée la surprise il y répondit ensuite avec fougue, ses mains continuant leurs explorations le long de l'estomac pour remonter jusqu'à la poitrine. Kate s'écarta alors de Rick, se redressa et fit valser son tee-shirt dans le salon sous le regard affamé de Castle.

Et alors tout s'enchaîna. Sa chemise vola, leurs pantalons, leurs sous-vêtement. Il ne restait que le soutien gorge de Kate que Castle s'empressa de défaire de ses mains expertes. Il se saisit d'un sein avec une main et de l'autre avec la bouche. Kate laissa échapper un gémissement et ondula sur lui tandis qu'il se délectait de sa chair. Après, quelques instants de ce délicieux traitement, elle se décida enfin à les unir, laissant lle corps si familier et intime prendre possession d'elle. Ils gèmirent de concert et adoptèrent un rythme entre tendresse et passion, luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts.

Rick se sentit partir avant elle et la vision déjà trouble caressa sa compagne exactement où il fallait. Son corps ne tarda pas à se raidir et enfin tous les deux au sommet, ils gèmirent longuement, agrippés l'un à l'autre, à l'apogée de leur plaisir. La descente se fit douce, des étoiles dans les yeux et parsemée de baisers essoufflés.

(...)

Le deuxième round les acheva. Ils tombèrent dans le lit, épuisés et haletants.

Castle la maintint contre lui et elle se pelotonna au creux de ses bras tandis qu'il enroulait une mèche de cheveux autour de ses doigts.

Pris dans une bulle d'allégresse, ils se regardaient dans l'obscurité de la chambre, les yeux brillants, un vestige de sourire aux lèvres. Kate n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du sien. Ce qu'elle y lisait la laissait sans voix et comme souvent elle demeurait hypnotisée par la flamme dansante de ses pupilles.

Il l'aimait. Elle le voyait dans ses yeux, le sentait à chaque instant.

Tant d'émotions défilaient dans l'océan de son regard : l'espoir, le bonheur , le désir, la fierté mais derrière ces yeux brillants, elle distinguait comme une peur inavouée, une crainte ancrée en lui qu'il tentait de dissimuler et dans ses moments là, après l'amour, il apparaissait à son tour vulnérable. Elle voyait très clairement ce qui l'effrayait : Rick avait peur qu'elle parte, que tout s'arrête et que ce conte de fée ne soit qu' illusion. Elle le savait car elle connaissait les mêmes angoisses et alors même qu'il se demandait chaque matin si elle serait là à son réveil, elle regardait le temps s'écouler et ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'un jour arriverait où la flamme de ses yeux s'essoufflerait car la vie banale qu'elle lui offrirait ne lui suffirait pas. Pas à lui.

Puis soudain, il la serrait plus fort, et lovée dans son étreinte , elle oubliait..

Elle se sentait si.. spéciale dans ses bras, si précieuse, si forte, si belle. Il la respirait, il l'embrassait il la touchait avec tant d'adoration, tant de tendresse.

Elle l'aimait.. Depuis longtemps. Mais quand il la touchait comme ça, ça lui sautait soudain aux yeux et au cœur.

Elle lui murmurait si bas qu'il ne pouvait entendre :_touche-moi _ et il posait ses mains là où elle en avait le plus besoin, _embrasse-moi _et il déposait une pluie de baisers dont le tendresse la faisait frémir. _Aime-moi_ et Il les regardait de ses yeux bleu océan qui le lui criaient bien plus que les plus belles déclarations.

Une vague d'amour s'écrasait alors dans son âme emportant ses dernières résistances. Elle perdait alors le contrôle et se laissa entraîner des les abîmes du plaisir où elle plongeait sans plus aucune retenue.

Dans ces moments là, elle aurait voulu rabattre la couette sur leur tête et rester ainsi un temps infini, dans la douceur des draps, dans la chaleur de son corps, dans l'étreinte de ses bras.

Elle se laissait bercer par son souffle dans son cou, par ses caresses sur son bras nu et ses mots murmurés au creux de l'oreille qui lui chantaient des mélodies d'amour.

Sentant le sommeil la happer, Kate se blottit plus étroitement contre sa peau en soupirant d'aise.

Alors qu'elle allait fermer les yeux, elle entendit Castle murmurer doucement :

« J_e t'aime tellement Kate. »_

Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux et reposa sa tête sur le côté fermant les yeux à son tour.

Kate, qui avait retenu son souffle expira doucement et ouvrit les paupières. Elle jeta un regard à son amant endormi et l'amour éclata dans son coeur, distillant des gouttes de bonheur dans tout son corps.

Quand elle ferma à nouveau les yeux, elle se jura de le lui dire. Il était temps.

(...)

_" Papa !"_

Rick émergea bruquement de son sommeil alors qu'on frappait à la porte de sa chambre. Il tendit le bras et chercha la chaleur du corps de sa muse dans les draps. Le lit était froid. Elle était partie. Il lâcha un soupir déçu et alla ouvrir la porte

_« Papa ! _

_-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? _

_-Ca fait une heure que grand-ma est dans la salle de bains et je dois partir dans vingt minutes, je peux utiliser la tienne ?_

_-Tu n'es pas censée vivre à la fac ?_

_-Papa ! _

_-Ok très bien, vas-y je t'en prie_ dit-il en lui ouvrant la porte.

Il retomba lourdement sur son lit quand il entendit sa fille l'appeler à nouveau.

_-Euh papa, je crois que tu devrais venir._

_-Quoi ? _Grogna Castle.

_-Viens voir ! Je t'assure que tu ne le regretteras pas._

Il se leva de mauvaise grâce et se rendit dans la salle de bain.

Sa fille, un grand sourire aux lèvres lui indiqua le miroir d'un léger mouvement de la tête.

Il fronça les sourcils, se tourna dans la direction indiquée et se figea.

Ce n'était pas qon reflet qu'il observait mais les lettres dessinées sur la vitre qui lui disaient bien plus qu'un simple message.

4 petits mots écrits au rouge à lèvre s'étalaient sur le miroir :_ I Love You too._

Un sourire béat étira ses lèvres et il s'approcha pour tracer du bout des doigts les lettres inscrites.

_« Papa ?_ Appela Alexis depuis la chambre.

_-Hum ?_

_-Je suppose que tu ne vas pas bouger d'ici._

_-Ta douche attendra._

Alexis eut une moue déçue , fit demi-tour, et traversa la chambre non sans un sourire attendri au coin des lèvres.

* * *

_On m'avait demandé du M alors le voilà, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? _

_Désolée de ne pas avoir mis la discussion Lanie / Espo mais là j'étais vraiment pas inspirée, je ne les cerne peut-être pas assez encore. _

_Bref suite au prochain épisode_ !


	18. Chapter 18

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Encore désolée pour l'attente mais l'inspiration m'a vraiment quittée cette fois. J'arrive au bout de mes idées, de ma motivation et surtout de mon temps. Je vois que vous aussi êtes moins emballés pour cette fic. _

_Je vas néanmoins la finir comme promis car j'avais déjà écrit des morceaux. Donc j'ai fait une sorte de mix de tout ce que j'avais déjà écrit en faisant des raccords ^^, ça fait un peu découpage lol mais ça pourra construire les quelques chapitres qu'il reste en espérant vous donner une fin convenable._

_A bientôt et bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

**...**

Castle arriva quelques heures plus tard, slalomant joyeusement pour arriver jusqu'au bureau de la détective. Quand elle le vit, les yeux brillants, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire.

« _Hey _dit-il en déposant son café habituel sur le bureau.

-_Hey_ répondit-elle émue malgré elle.

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant, un sourire tendre au coin des lèvres.

Castle s'assit sur sa chaise habituelle et se pencha vers Kate, déposant sa main sur son bras.

«_ J'ai eu ton petit mot c_huchota-t-il l'œil étincelant

_-Difficile de le rater _répliqua-t-elle avec un petit rire gêné.

_-Alors ça y est _dit-il en pinçant les lèvres d'un air contrit.

Elle leva un regard interrogateur vers lui.

_« Ca y est quoi ?_

_-Tu es follement amoureuse de moi._

Elle roula des yeux en esquissant un léger sourire. Le regard de Castle s'illumina et il s'approcha davantage de la détective.

« _Tu sais dans quoi tu t'embarques _? Souffla-t-il d'un air de conspirateur.

-_Ca fait quatre ans Rick. Je crois que je peux m'attendre au pire. _

_-Et au meilleur ._. souffla-t-il cette fois sérieusement.

Kate ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ils se rapprochèrent inconsciemment, leurs mains toujours entrelacées. Plongés dans le regard de l'autre, ils ne reprirent pied avec la réalité que lorsque Ryan apparut dans leur champ de vision.

Il les contempla un instant alors qu'ils s'écartaient l'un de l'autre.

«_ Hé bien, il semblerait qu'Espo n'ait pas été le seul chanceux hier soir. _

Les deux partenaires échangèrent un regard surpris et se tournèrent vers le latino assis un peu plus loin, le sourire aux lèvres sifflotant doucement.

Ryan eut un regard moqueur.

« _Quelque chose me dit que Lanie n'y est pas étrangère. _

Kate plissa des yeux non sans esquisser un sourire. Ainsi, son amie avait écouté ses conseils.

(...)

Elle retrouva Lanie quelques heures plus tard alors qu'elle avait été appelée sur une scène de crime. La métisse ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant arriver le couple arriver ensemble et se déplacer dans un parfait synchronisme. Ils étaient rayonnants. Même à 50 mètres de distance, Lanie apercevait le sourire radieux de Castle et l'air amusé de Kate qu'elle tentait pourtant de dissimuler.

« _Salut Lanie._

_-Kate _ répondit Lanie en la fixant intensément.

Les deux amies échangèrent un regard entendu et se dirigèrent vers le cadavre , en une attitude plus professionnelle.

« _Qu'est ce que tu as pour moi aujourd'hui ?_

_-Ce n'est pas joli à voir._ Dit Lanie en soulevant le drap qui recouvrait le corps.

Kate eut un mouvement de recul. La victime, probablement une femme d'une quarantaine d'années avait le corps transpercé par de multiples pieux sur toute la surface du buste. Il y en avait douze au total.

« _Ah _ commenta Castle d'un air dégoûté _qui peut faire une chose pareille ? _

Kate ne répondit pas et se pencha davantage sur un des pieux.

« _Là _indiqua-t-elle à Lanie_. Il y a quelque chose d'inscrit._

La légiste se pencha à son tour et Kate essuya le sang du bout du doigt puis plus fortement afin de saisir les lettres inscrites. Elle dut bouger légèrement l'instrument car soudain un filet de sang jaillit de la blessure et arrosa Beckett d'une giclée tiède, recouvrant sa veste et le pull qu'elle portait en dessous.

Elle s'écarta aussitôt en poussant un léger cri et Castle lui tendit un mouchoir pour qu'elle s'essuie le visage.

« _Quand je vous dis de ne rien toucher _ observa simplement la légiste en jetant un regard à Castle.

Kate plissa des yeux.

« _Je l'ai à peine effleuré. _ Protesta-elle

-_ Ça ne remet rien en cause pour l'autopsie ne t'inquiète pas _ répondit Lanie. _Mais en attendant tu devrais aller te changer. _

Kate acquiesça.

« _Je vais passer rapidement chez moi et je vous retrouve au commissariat. _

Castle la retint par le bras.

« J_e t'ai ramené les affaires que tu as oubliées au loft la semaine dernière. _

_-Tu les as là ?_ S'étonna-t-elle.

_-Elles sont au commissariat, fraîchement lavées et repassées._ Souligna Castle d'un air fier.

Ryan et Espo échangèrent un regard.

_« So domestic_

_-Un vrai petit homme d'intérieur Castle à ce que je vois_ renchérit Lanie non sans un sourire moqueur.

Kate la fusilla du regard.

« _Ca tombe plutôt bien que j'oublie des choses finalement _répondit elle en adressant un sourire de remerciement à Castle.

-_Mais.. tu sais .. si tu vivais avec moi, tu n'aurais plus à oublier quoi que ce soit._

Kate se figea soudain et lorsqu'il surprit l'éclair de panique qui passa dans ses yeux, Castle blêmit légèrement, se fustigeant mentalement.

« _Enfin je veux dire.. Ce serait plus pratique.. mais c'est très bien comme ça aussi puisque.. aujourd'hui.. tu en as besoin.. tu vois.._

Castle s'arrêta soudain, réalisant que chacun de ses collègues l'observaient , partagés entre un air grave et amusé. Il y eut un silence embarrassant que Lanie finit par briser.

« B_on je ramène le corps on se retrouve au commissariat._

(...)

« _Hum _commença Castle alors que le silence se prolongeait dans la voiture. _Désolé pour tout à l'heure. Ca.. ça m'a échappé._

Kate lui jeta un coup d'œil et répliqua d'un ton neutre :

«_ Juste évite les scènes de ce genre devant nos collègues Castle. Tu sais que ça me met mal à l'aise._

_- Je.. je ne voulais pas dire ça.; Enfin. .. pas comme ça en tout cas._ Corrigea-t-il.

Cette fois, Kate le dévisagea les yeux ronds.

_« Castle.. Tu as vraiment saisi tout ce que je t'ai dit hier soir ? _

Il poussa un soupir.

«_ Y aller doucement oui je sais. C'est juste, _ tenta-t-il d'expliquer _cette histoire de vêtements ça m'a rappelé à quel point ces histoires de logistique, chez toi chez moi sont parfois agaçantes. _

_-Ce n'est pas pour autant que tout d'un coup on doit emménager ensemble. _

_-Écoute je me suis enflammé ok ? Le fait que tu m'aies déclaré que... enfin.. notre relation était aussi sérieuse pour toi que pour moi, voilà c'est sorti tout seul._

_-Arrête de t'excuser ce n'est pas grave. N'en parlons plus c'est tout. _ Conclut-elle avant de se garer devant le commissariat.

Il poussa un énième soupir et la suivit en claquant la portière.

« _Je.. je peux me rattraper. _ Dit-il essoufflé en la rejoignant. _Je t'invite à dîner ce soir._

Kate roula des yeux.

« _Non sérieusement. _Dit-il. _Ce soir, on sort. Ça va nous changer les idées. Plus de discussions embarrassantes je te promets.. Juste toi et moi pour une soirée romantique. Dis oui s'il te plaît._

Elle l'observa un instant. Il semblait tellement confus et désolé. Elle ne pouvait résister à ces yeux bleus plein d'espoir. Il essayait.. tellement...

« _Pas de restaurant trop chic ni de repaire pour paparazzis ?_

_-C'est promis ! _répondit immédiatement Castle.

(…)

_« Richard c'est toi ?_ demanda Martha dont la voix venait du premier étage.

_-Oui mère._ Répondit Rick en déposant ses affaires

_-Que fais-tu là si tôt ? Et tout seul ? _

_-Kate voulait finir toute seule et puis il faut qu'elle repasse chez elle pour se changer._

_-Vous sortez ce soir ? _s'étonna Martha en descendant les escaliers.

_-Oui on va dîner en ville._

_-Vraiment ? _ Demanda Matha en haussant un soucil. _Ce n'est pas fréquent._

_-On évite qu'on nous voit trop ensemble. Ça pourrait alimenter les rumeurs._

Martha acquiesça doucement et regarda son fils d'un peu plus près. Une ride barrait son front et le bleu de ses yeux semblait troublé. Il ressemblait tant à un enfant parfois.

_« Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller. » _observa-t-elle d'un ton concerné.

Rick laissa échapper un soupir, son regard se perdant das les lumières de la ville. Martha l'invita à s'asseoir près elle et lui prit la main, l'encourageant à se confier.

« J_e ne sais pas, je me pose surement trop de questions. _Déclara Rick en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

_-C'est à propos de Kate je suppose_.

Il lui lança un regard étonné.

« _Richard sache que tu as des mimiques spéciales Kate. Depuis 5 ans j'ai appris à les reconnaître._

Il acquiesça à nouveau la tête basse.

«_ Je crois que j'ai merdé.. _avoua-t-il.

_-Comment cela ?_

_-Disons que j'ai tendance enfin.. à parfois en faire trop... à m'emporter en somme._

Sa mère haussa un sourcil et attendit patiemment qu'il s'explique.

_« Je l'aime.. _déclara-t-il d'un ton catégorique._ Vraiment.. Et depuis si longtemps. _Martha hocha la tête._ Je veux faire ma vie avec elle. Je veux tout... me marier avec elle, avoir des enfants avec elle.. _

_-En effet, tu t'emportes là _ironisa-t-elle.

Rick lui jeta un regard noir.

« _Pourquoi c'est si mal ?! _

Martha le dévisagea, l'air cette fois inquiet.

_-Richard si tu m'expliquais clairement ce qui ne va pas avec Kate._

Son fils la fixa puis soupira bruyamment.

_-J'ai l'impression de toujours faire un pas de travers avec elle. Je ne peux rien dire, rien faire sans l'effrayer.._Il fit une pause, le regard dans le vide._ Je pensais que ce serait naturel tu vois ? Après quatre ans à se tourner autour, je pensais qu'une fois ensemble, ce serait..._

_-Simple ? _Murmura Martha dans un sourire..

_-Dans la continuité de notre relation ! On a toujours été partenaires, amis ! Pourquoi tout d'un coup, tout devient compliqué ?_

_-Les relations amoureuses mon fils ! _ S'exclama l'actrice dans un geste théâtral et Rick roula des yeux.

« _Richard _reprit Martha plus sérieusement. _Vous êtes tellement différents tous les deux... Ca a toujours été complexe entre vous. Comment veux-tu qu'il en soit autrement maintenant ? _

_-Je n'imaginais pas que serait à ce point là. Je dois surveiller ce que je dis. Sans cesse. C'est usant.._

-_Tu es frustré.._ observa Martha alors que Rick se mordait l'intérieur de la lèvre dans un tic nerveux.

_-Oui je le suis ! J'ai vécu avec des femmes j'en ai même épousé deux ! Et là pourtant je me sens complètement désarmé.. Je n'ai aucune idée de la manière dont je dois agir avec Kate. Un coup on est sur la même longueur d'onde et l'instant d'après j'ai le sentiment qu'elle n'aspire qu'à une chose : fuir le plus loin possible. _

_-Ce n'est pas nouveau ça Rick. _

_-On a dépassé ce stade ! J'ai passé 4 ans à lui courir après, et la dernière année à l'aider à vaincre ses démons. Je ne peux pas passer chaque jour du reste de ma vie à me demander si elle sera toujours là au petit matin !_ S'exclama Rick en se levant brusquement.

Martha observa un instant son profil. Il se tenait devant la fenêtre le regard perdu sur la ville qu'il ne voyait même pas, les mâchoires serrées. Elle se leva et alla poser caresser ses cheveux, comme quand il était enfant.

« _Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça Richard. _

_-Je sais _répliqua-t-il dans un souffle.

_-Tu as pourtant de l'expérience dans le domaine et tu trouves la spécimen la plus compliquée de New York._

Rick eut un sourire et serra le bras de sa mère.

_-Ah ça tu l'as dit. A côté mes deux premiers mariages c'était oui-oui au pays des bisounours !_

Martha eut une moue sceptique.

_-Bon ok _ rectifia-t-il sous son regard de sa mère_ peut-être pas avec Meredith mais avec Gina c'était simple, facile, on évoluait dans le même monde, on voulait s'engager tous les deux_

Cette fois, Martha étouffa un rire.

« _Toi ? Tu plaisantes? Te rappelle-tu de tes débuts avec Gina ? Tu la trouvais trop collante.. trop.. amoureuse._

_-Je l'ai demandé en mariage. _

_-Rick, Gina t'a poussé à te marier et elle voulait un enfant ! C'est toi qui voulais y aller doucement et résultat ça a fini en divorce. Tu as été à la place de Kate, Richard.._

Rick prit un instant de réflexion, les lèvres pincées.

_-Non non, là on a atteint le summum avec Beckett._ Répondit-il de mauvaise foi.

_-Ne la pousse pas Rick. Tu sais comment ça pourrait finir. Elle n'a pas le même vécu que toi ni la même vision des relatons de couple._

_-On s'aime ! Je ne vois pas de quoi elle peut _avoir_ peur._

_-Rappelle-toi, tu as fait la même erreur avec Kyra _pointa Martha.

Rick lui lança un regard noir.

_-Ca n'a rien à voir. _Répliqua-t-il, têtu.

_-Bien sûr que si. Tu avais de grands projets pour Kyra. Résultat : elle est partie à des milliers de kilomètres. _

Rick ne répondit pas, son esprit un instant tourné vers les souvenirs.

_-Tu dois apprendre que tout le monde n'a pas la même vision de l'amour et de l'engagement que toi. _Insista sa mère.

_-Je veux juste faire au plus simple. _Déclara Rick sur la défensive.

_-Non au contraire tu compliques tout._

Rick ouvrit la bouche pour protester vivement mais Martha le fit taire d'un mouvement.

« _Laisse-la vivre. Rick. Ne fais pas comme avec Kyra. _

_-Je ne veux pas la perdre c'est tout. Je ne peux pas la perdre._

_-Je sais _murmura Martha en posant sa main sur son bras.

_- Ce que je ressens pour Kate. Je n'ai jamais .. enfin.. pour personne_

-_Je sais _chuchota à nouveau Martha. _Alors souviens-toi de Kyra._

* * *

_Bon voilà pour la suite, le chapitre suivant en sera la suite directe. Vous savez que je n'aime pas les laisser heureux trop longtemps hein ! Vous savez cependant ce que j'aime ? Qu'on me dise ce qu'on en pense! Alors à vos claviers! _

_Merci à tous et bon dimanche_


	19. Chapter 19

_Bonjour à tous ! Alors après un long moment voici la suite ! Comme je vous l'ai dit, le temps me manque grandement en ce moment, ainsi que l'inspiration qui se fait moins vive depuis la saison 5. Et ensuite, même si la motivation est moins présente, laissez-moi un mot de temps en temps plutôt que simplement m'ajouter en favori ou follow. Merci à ceux qui prendront le temps de le faire ! _

_Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir la suite, si vous cherchez du guimauve vous pouvez faire demi-tour lol car ce n'est pas mon genre. Et si vous vous voulez bien vous remettre le contexte en tête relisez le chapitre précédent car ceci en est la suite directe._

_Merci de tout coeur pour vos encouragements en tout cas ! _

* * *

Chapitre 19

...

«_ Souviens-toi de Kyra »_

Les mots de sa mère passaient en boucle dans la tête de Castle. Et alors qu'il resserrait sa cravate d'un geste professionnel, il ne cessait de les prononcer tout bas. Durant les dernières heures, il s'était repassé le film de ses précédentes relations et il devait admettre que sa mère avait vu juste. Tellement juste. Ainsi, le prénom de celle qu'il avait laissé partir revenait comme un letmotiv, un avertissement à ne pas refaire la même erreur. Pas avec elle, pas avec Kate.

Ce soir, il devrait se montrer irréprochable. Ne pas aller sur le terrain glissant de sujets sérieux, de projets, d'avenir. Pas de gaffes. Telle était sa principale préoccupation. Il voulait la séduire, la faire rire. Lui rappeler combien elle pouvait apprécier sa compagnie.

Une heure plus tard, il se garait devant un petit restaurant que sa compagne reconnut immédiatement.

«_ Ici ? _

_-C'était notre premier rendez-vous_ murmura-t-il.

Elle acquiesça dans un sourire en enroulant son bras autour du sien. A la vue du visage de Kate qui s'illuminait, Castle la serra contre lui soulagé du naturel avec lequel il agissait. Il avait peut-être dramatisé la situation après tout. Kate était là. Malgré la bourde de ce matin, Kate passait la soirée à ses côtés, magnifique et joyeuse. Amoureuse..

Ils s'assirent au fond de la salle, au calme. La table, coquette était pourvue de bougies et Kate les contempla un instant.

«_ C'était une bonne idée_ dit-il après un moment.

_- De quoi ?_ Demanda Rick en sortant de ses pensées.

-_De venir ici_ répondit-elle en prenant sa main sur la table.

Il fixa un instant leurs doigts entrelacés, l'air songeur.

-_Est ce que tout va bien Rick ?_

Sortant de ses sombres pensées, il releva la tête vers elle et esquissa un faible sourire.

_-Oui pourquoi ?_

Elle l'observa un instant.

_-Je ne sais pas, tu sembles … perturbé. _

_-Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal_. Déclara-t-il avec plus de vigueur.

Elle eut un sourire et pinça les lèvres dans une moue sceptique.

« Ça_ ça reste à voir _dit-elle d'un ton amusé.

_-Je suis juste un peu fatigué c'est tout._ Se justifia-t-il alors qu'elle le fixait à nouveau avec cet air préoccupé._ Jongler entre les meurtres et mon livre raccourcit considérablement mes nuits._

_-Et moi aussi _ajouta-t-elle.

_-Et toi aussi _concéda-t-il dans un sourire.

-_Tu sais, j'ai mon lundi et mardi de libre la semaine prochaine. Comme tu n'auras pas à venir au commissariat, tu devrais en profiter pour rester la semaine complète au loft et travailler sur ton roman._

Castle acquiesça mollement.

_-Et euh.. tu as quelque chose de prévu pour tes congés ?_ Demanda-t-il prudemment.

_-Je pensais aller voir mon père. Pourquoi ? _

Rick pinça les lèvres. Cela faisait quinze jours qu'il avait réservé une petite cabane sur une plage de Tahiti.

_-Hum.. Pour rien.. Je.. demandais.. comme ça. _

Il prit une gorgée de vin pour masquer sa déception et éviter de dire une bêtise. Fermant les yeux, il inspira profondément.

« _Kyra. Kyra._ Répéta-t-il doucement.

_-Qu'est ce que tu dis ?_demanda Kate.

_-Hein ?_

Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait pensé tout haut.

_« Tu parles tout seul maintenant _? Se moqua gentiment Kate.

Mais il détourna le regard, et se tassa un peu plus sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

Il resta tendu toute la soirée. Lui qui d'habitude ne s'arrêtait jamais de parler avait été ce soir particulièrement silencieux. Et nerveux.. Kate le connaissait assez bien pour reconnaître les signes : le tic qu'il avait de se passer la main dans les cheveux, la manière dont il se mordait l'intérieur de la lèvre. Elle n'arrivait juste pas à comprendre ce qui le rendait si agité.

Ils finirent leur repas assez rapidement et pendant que Kate passait par les toilettes, Rick alla payer l'addition.

Balayant la salle du restaurant des yeux, il lâcha un profond soupir. Ce dîner avait été inconfortable. Il l'avait invitée avec l'intention de passer une soirée, légère, détendue afin de pouvoir faire oublier à Kate toutes ses maladresses. Résultat, il avait été encore plus sérieux que d'habitude, l'esprit encore tourmenté par la discussion avec sa mère et par cette peur, ardente, persistante, logée au cœur de sa poitrine. Et comme un refrain, les mots associés revinrent dans son esprit, le défiant, le narguant...

_« Kyra Kyra. »_

Etait-il voué à commettre les mêmes erreurs ?

Une main se posa alors sur son épaule et il sursauta violemment.

«_ Castle. Ca va ?_ Demanda Kate.

-_Oui oui_ dit-il en se ressaisissant.

-_Qu'est ce que tu disais ?_

_-Moi ? Rien. Je t'attendais _dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Kate fronça les sourcils, cette fois-ci clairement pas convaincue. Elle attendit qu'ils passent la porte du restaurant pour le retenir par le bras.

« _Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ? _

Il lui jeta un regard surpris.

« _Ce matin, _continua-t-elle _tu étais aux petit-s soins pour moi. Tu étais tout tendre et câlin, incapable de rester à plus d'un mètre. Et ce soir, tu te mures dans ton silence et tu m'as à peine accordé un regard. _

Il la fixa un instant, ne sachant que répondre.

_-J'ai écrit sur ton miroir Castle ! Et je le pensais! Est-ce que c'est ça qui t'a donné cet air angoissé toute la soirée ? _

Elle pensait que c'était ….

_Non ! Non God Kate_ la rassura-t-il en posant une main sur sa taille._ j'ai tellement attendu pour que tu me le dises enfin. _

_-Alors quoi ? _

Il se plongea un instant dans le vert de ses yeux et hésita quelques instants.

« _Rien.. Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi ou avec nous. _Dit-il en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. _Je te l'ai dit.. c'est mon livre. Ma dead-line approche à grands pas et j'ai manqué __d'inspiration récemment et..._

_- Vraiment ? _Coupa-t-elle en le fixant de son regard perçant.

-_Vraiment _affirma-t-il du ton le plus convaincant possible.

_-Rick _souffla-t-elle en posant ses mains sur son torse._ Tu peux me parler tu sais ? Je suis là. Si tu as besoin de temps, d'idées ou quoi que ce soit que je puisse t'apporter, juste dis-le moi ok ? _

Castle l'observa un instant à la fois touché et coupable. Il n'aimait pas mentir à Kate. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'étaler tout ce qu'il tentait de retenir depuis si longtemps.

Là tout de suite, il voulait juste profiter de l'instant, mettre tout ça de côté pour le reste de la soirée et surtout éviter une conversation embarrassante qui ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses. Il voulait simplement qu'ils redeviennent eux. Taquins et complices, tendres et joueurs..

_-Il y a effectivement quelque chose pour lequel tu peux m'aider._ Dit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

_-Vraiment ? _Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de lui, ne connaissant que trop bien la lueur au fond de ses yeux.

_- Hum hum._ Dit-il en resserant son emprise autour de sa taille. _ Un domaine où tu excelles en matière d'inspiration.._

Elle haussa un sourcil.

_-Seulement en matière d'inspiration ?_

Il secoua la tête et l'emprisonna dans son étreinte, l'embrassant avec fougue ; toutes les incertitudes, les maladresses balayées un instant par la force de ce baiser.

« _Rentrons_ dit-elle essoufflée lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent. _Tu sais ce qu'on dit _…_ l'inspiration n'attend pas. »_

(….)

Rick s'agitait dans les draps, en sueur.

Des images s'immisçaient dans son esprit. Un écrin, une bague qu'il lui tendait à genoux tandis qu'elle écarquillait les yeux de stupeur. Kate qui sortait de son appartement sa valise à la main. Kate qui refusait ses appels. Kate qui le quittait.. Pour de bon..

Et sa mère qui répétait inlassablement, je te l'avais dit. Kyra.. Kyra. Ce prénom hantait ses rêves lui rappelant les erreurs qu'il commettait encore et encore. Kyra.

Soudain, un élément extérieur vint l'extirper de ce cauchemar. Une main le secouait vigoureusement et il ouvrit un œil, à bout de souffle.

Kate, penchée au dessus de lui, le dévisageait, les sourcils froncés.

Une vague de soulagement le submergea et il esquissa un sourire ensommeillé en constatant qu'elle était là, près de lui.

_« Kate _.. dit-il étendant son bras pour l'enlacer. Mais elle l'en empêcha.

_-Ah tu te souviens de mon nom ?_ Lança-t-elle d'un ton glacial.

Il la regarda confus, l'esprit encore brumeux.

-_Quoi _?

Se redressant, il s'aperçut alors qu'elle se tenait bien raide, la couette fermement serrée autour de son corps et qu'elle fixait de son regard le plus noir

-_Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?_ Demanda-t-il en se redressant.

Kate plissa des yeux, l'air menaçant.

_-Ça fait dix minutes que tu murmures le prénom de ton ex dans ton sommeil !_

Il la fixa incrédule.

« _Kyra.. _imita-t-elle d'une voix suave _Kyra._

Il se figea, réalisant soudain ce qui était en train de se passer.

«C_e n'est pas..._

_-Est-ce que tu l'as revue ?_ Coupa-t-elle

-_Non ! _ Protesta-t-il.

_-C'était elle, n'est ce pas au restaurant hier ? C'est pour ça que tu étais si étrange toute la soirée._

Il écarquilla les yeux.

_-Je n'ai pas revu Kyra depuis 4 ans !_

_-Tu as prononcé son nom hier soir. Je l'ai entendu ! _Accusa-t-elle en appuyant son index sur sa poitrine. Puis elle s'assit sur le lit, la mine défaite. _Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Rick ? Et ne me sors pas de fausses excuses à propos de ton livre._

_-Mais il ne se passe rien du tout ! _ Répliqua Rick d'une voix un peu aiguë en se relevant à son tour. _Et surtout pas entre Kyra et moi !_

_-Ah oui vraiment ? _ Dit-elle sarcastique. _Alors dis-moi pourquoi j'entends son prénom plusieurs fois en 24 h et ce matin alors que je me réveille NUE _souligna-t-elle _dans TON lit, voilà que tu te tortilles dans les draps en prononçant SON NOM !_

_-C'est.. je vais t'expliquer. _ Souffla Rick en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

_-Je sais combien elle a compté pour toi Rick _soupira Kate. _Mais savoir que tu penses à elle alors que tu es avec moi c'est..._

_-Kate .. Je ne pense à aucune autre femme que toi. J'ai juste .. rêvé de Kyra c'est tout ! Ca peut arriver._

Kate ne répondit pas et resta un moment silencieuse, les yeux dans le vide.

_« Ce n'était pas un rêve érotique, ce n'était pas de la nostalgie, ce n'était rien, rien du tout ! _Insista-t-il en commençant à paniquer.

Kate le regarda dans les yeux un instant et le contact visuel se rompit lorsque son téléphone vibra sur la table de nuit. Elle le consulta rapidement et se tourna à nouveau vers Castle.

_-Il faut que j'y aille._ Déclara-t-elle en agrippant le drap pour l'enrouler autour de sa poitrine.

_-Quoi ? _

_-Il y a eu un meurtre en ville._

Rick serra les mâchoires.

_-Alors tu vas juste partir comme ça ?_

_-Je n'ai pas le choix Castle _répondit Kate froidement.

_-Il n'y a rien entre Kyra et moi je te le jure._

_-Ok._ Dit-elle simplement ce qui eut le don d'agacer un peu plus Rick.

(...)

Castle décida de ne pas la suivre tout de suite. Dans ses moments là; où elle se refermait comme une huître, il valait mieux la laisser seule. Et il devait avouer qu'il avait eu sa dose de silences glacials et de situations embarrassantes ces temps-ci.

Roulant dans le lit, il poussa un long soupir. Cette journée commençait très très mal. Comment pourrait-il expliquer à Kate pourquoi le nom de Kyra hantait ses pensées ? Précisément parce qu'elle lui servait de garde-fou... Joli moyen de la faire fuir !

Tournant et virant dans le lit froid, il finit par se lever et 30 minutes plus tard, il entrait dans son café habituel. Sans qu'il n'ait besoin de demander, la serveuse lui prépara sa commande habituelle. Appuyé contre le comptoir, il jeta un coup d'oeil au journal qui traînait là et le feuilleta distraitement.

Une photo attira soudain son attention. Une photo de lui pour être exact. Il se tenait sur le trottoir devant l'enseigne d'un restaurant italien. Leur restaurant. Et lovée dans ses bras, Kate pressait sa bouche contre la sienne d'une façon qui ne laissait pas de place aux moindres doutes. Au dessus de la photo s'étalait le gros titre en lettres d'imprimerie.

_More than a muse ? _

C'était définitivement une très mauvaise journée.


End file.
